A Complex Love
by blueoceannymph789
Summary: Welcome to an alternate Love*Com universe, where a short guy falls in love with a tall girl as things get complicated because they're a comedy-duo, best friends and, above all, partners in the one thing that brought them together; Basketball!
1. Otani Atsushi

**Welcome to an alternate universe that popped into my mind after watching the series for the 100th time!**

**It was a great challenge to write in a funny way and most of all in a guy's point of view :) I've been laughing hard while writing this, and I believe so will you that's why I share it!**

**I do not own Lovely Complex!**

**HAVE FUN!!**

_

Hey everyone!

My name is Otani Atsushi and, I don't really know why I have to mention this, but I'm 1,56 m tall. Or should better say short… And yeah, it's _Otani_ (meaning _big valley_) not _Kotani _(meaning _little valley_)! That's really an old joke, so don't even begin to laugh.

Whatever, this is my story…

Today is the first day of my high school years.

Like every morning, my alarm clock rang pulling me in the most horrible way out of dreamland where, once more, I was 1,80 m tall and the most popular guy in the university. Yeah, in my dream I _was_ tall and a higher-level student, believe it or not!

I practically threw the alarm clock on the wall hearing a shout from the opposite room.

"DAMMIT, A-CHAN!"

That high-pitched, hyena-like voice was my sister. Who, by the way is like 1, sixty-something m tall!

God was too cruel to me! Sometimes I try to think that just everybody else is tall, while I am normal… but it never helps, believe me…

I hardly got out of bed and took a moment to open my eyes by watching out the window at the sunrise. I had missed it for only some minutes.

Watching this kind of magic every morning helps me forget all those idiotic thoughts linger in my mind. I mean, why bother! I'm here, and I'm healthy, I've got a family and hell, I'm now entering high school!

I can't wait to leave middle school. I want to meet new people, and hopefully ones that are not so sadistic against short people!

I remember in the graduation ceremony I was praying out loud for a meteorite to fall and … well, it gets too bloody later on, so I'll keep it for another time!

I just hope Nakao will be there also. He's my best friend by the way. A good guy, who never _ever _said anything to me about my height. He's weird, but still great!

"A-chan! Are you up already?" now, this was my mum.

And time ticks by as I mutter to myself, so I better get going.

Mum had already prepared breakfast and she had opened the big window in the kitchen so that the golden morning light could flood the room. My sister was there as well, eating her second bowl of rise.

"Good morning, dear!" mum greeted with her beaming grin. That means she would be rather cheerful for the rest of the day as well. That was good to see happy people around me, since I was feeling my stomach break in cramps thinking of my first day in high school.

"Nervous are you?"

I looked up at my sister who was now sipping pleasantly her tea. Her short brown hair was looking terrible today.

"What on earth did you do with your hair, Onee-chan?"

She smiled at me stupidly.

"That thing is called gel, my dear little brother!" she teased.

"I know what it is, but… were you even looking at the mirror when you put it on?" I hissed, too satisfied with myself. I'm always ready to shoot back, I tell you that! You see; years of practice! People always laugh at me for being short, but it's always the same. If you find the one thing that causes the other complexes, then you've won the game, as long as you stay sane of course.

And now, my dear sister was staring at me with an irritated frown with her hair like a rooster.

"You little piece of-!"

"Now, now! It's so early in the morning and you're already quarrelling? Keep it for later, will you?" my mum calmed the spirits down, by just using her melodic voice. I bet she can calm down countries at war with this voice.

You don't want to hear her shout, believe me!

"Will classes start today already?" she asked as she sat next to us on her usual futon.

"I don't think so. I guess it's just going to be the ceremony for the first years, and perhaps the sorting for classes." I said simply staring at the table.

I'm 100 percent sure they're going to laugh at me. A short guy in a world ruled by tall ones. And for one more time I'll be standing in the front row… dammit!

It was seven thirty when I left home, wearing my formal uniform for the ceremonies. I hated ties, and the jacket made me look even smaller…

By now you'll be like; _is he really that aware of his height? Is he really so _not_-confident?_

Honestly…?

There's only one thing that makes me forget about this annoying-height-issue; _basketball_!

I began playing about two years ago. My sister's friends often came by and went to play in the park. They used to take me with them, so I immediately became a maniac. With the cash I was saving I bought my own ball and later on my birthday I got my first real basketball shoes.

So, I was playing at the park with my sister's friends. At first they were totally making fun of me, but I beat them each time, so I became the star of their little team.

Hideki and Daichi… I haven't seen them for a long time now… They were my first idols. I always dreamed of becoming tall like them and participate in the local professional basketball team. Thanks to them I tried out the basketball club in middle school, and I got accepted! I was like flying in heavens…

Wait… where on earth am I heading?

I've been daydreaming, so I turned in the wrong way…

Well, here is the park! *_points at the park with a small basketball court and a playground on the side_*

Pop, pop, pop…

Someone is playing basketball so early in the morning?

I walked to the park, between cherry trees that were close to blossoming, and I checked the court which was surrounded by walls of net.

There was one tall figure playing.

I walked closer, too curious to see who that was. The park was near to my house and I knew almost everyone who came here to play. But this guy, I've never seen him before…

He's moving really good!

I caught myself smiling like an idiot admiring the guy, the way he turned around himself and hit the ball between his legs. As he ran towards the basket he was holding the ball so elegantly yet in a hard way, like the ball was a living part of his body. He jumped high, touching the basket ring with the tip of his fingers as the ball fell gently through the net with this distinguishing flup-sound.

For some weird reason I was staring at the tall guy like someone had cast a spell on me or something. But… I've never seen anyone play like this before… hell, I don't play like this! And I know I'm good!

Yeah, I'm confident!*_shows a fist at us with a wide sparkling grin!_*

The guy seemed to have realized what time it is, as he quickly glanced at his watch and grabbed his ball and his bag from the ground and came running towards me.

I went closer to the opening to ask him to come and play with me and my friends sometime. He was really good. I could learn a lot from him…

But then… he did something with his hair and it fell loosely on his shoulders. It was long, red, too shiny and then I felt my heart stop beating…

Something's wrong, something's d-d-definitely wrong here…

_He's a girl?????_

No way…

But… he was playing- argh, she was playing basketball!

She was now really closing by, and I just stood there frozen, my heart now drumming so loudly I feared the whole neighbourhood would hear it. And she looked at me…

Well… have you ever felt like you're the only one in a room and everyone is staring at you and you try your best to look super-cool, but instead you make yourself even more ridiculous?

Let's say, this glance of hers felt just like that only multiplied with 10 000 000 000 000… should I go on…?

Oh man…

That can't be happening! She passed by me with the speed of sound and I felt her scent, and I even heard her panting.

Something is definitely wrong now!

It's so early in the morning, it's my first day in high school and… I'm already in love…!

...


	2. Koizumi Risa

Hey everyone!

My name is Koizumi Risa and I live in Osaka, and of course I speak in Kansai-ben, what did you think!

I'm 15 years old and, well, rather tall. That's what everybody says… anyway, if you insist… I'm 1,70 m tall!

Yah, not my fault really! I mean, check out my family. Whenever we go out all together it's like a herd of giraffes going for a walk!

It's funny, and sometimes I do stare at the ceiling calling upon all the spirits and gods of this world and beyond to make it come down and push me down, make me shrink, but… it hasn't worked until now. That doesn't mean I'll stop trying!

_Yosh! _

It's not even sunrise, and you'll wonder why on earth I'm up so early! I'm a morning type! I love jogging in the chilly dawn! My mum always says that's too _western _for someone like me (I'm by the way really proud of being Japanese! I may go jogging, but I still demand rice and miso soup on my breakfast table!).

I put on my sweater and my bag with my formal school uniform. Yeah, it's my first day in High school today, can you believe it?

My parents stared at me like fish when I told them I graduated middle school.

And that's why I want to go jogging, that way this beautiful day will definitely go well!

As I opened the door the chill really hit me, but I'm used to it. I put on my backpack and started jogging through the alleys of my neighbourhood.

Slowly, the blood starts running through my limbs and soon I feel warm enough to enjoy the run, so I fasten my pace.

That feels nice! The breeze trying to force my hair loose, the chilly air making its way through my lungs.

A, and high school! Can't wait to start! I don't really care about classes, hell no *_looks with a blank face at us_*

I'll be together with my best friends, and I'll definitely participate in the basketball club! Oh, I'm sure there'll be other cool players, tall like me! Not like in middle school, where I was like two heads taller than everyone else…

I hated that! Being tall, means you can't hide during a mischief or something. I do quite a lot of those! Yeah, I'm naughty!

But still… it's always me who gets the punishment.

Anyway, I won't have to worry about these things anymore! In high school almost everyone has grown up, so I won't be the tallest girl in class anymore… I hope!

Oops! That was close! I almost fell over a car… or was it the car that almost fell over me… anyway!

Here is the park I was telling you about! *_points at the park with the basketball court and the playground!_*

And, as always, in my bag there is a basketball.

Basketball is the love of my life! I've been playing for quite a long time. This is the only thing where my height is actually rather useful! It's way better than jogging and, how should I put this… it sets me free! As simple as that!

And the sun is rising! Lovely…

Now, let's play!

Pop, pop, pop…

Don't you just love the sound?

I swirl around myself, supposedly avoiding the attack of my invisible opponent and then, another one comes from the front, I bend the ball through my legs and fool him. Then I run towards the left side and I shoot and… yeah, it's a score!

High school, new people, new teachers, new team-players! Can't wait!

I've been smiling stupidly to myself all this time. God, I want to tell someone how happy I'm feeling right now! I look around, but everything is deserted. Only the sparrows are singing their good morning song to the newly arisen sun.

Ha, another score!

"That's two points for Koizumi Risa!" I cheer myself.

I run towards the other end of the court while I hit the ball on the ground. It's my favourite one, it was a present from Chiharu-chan. She's my best friend and we've known each other for, hmmm, three years. Ever since we were sitting next to each other in middle school. She's lovely, but too shy. Especially with boys… don't really know why, she says they're mean and they look in a weird way and such stuff, but I'm sure she'll get over it pretty soon!

Unlike me, she will fall in love one day and then her cosmotheory will turn upside down!

What?

Are you wondering why I said _unlike me_?

Well… I just never liked anyone and I don't know what that feeling is. Once, there was this boy who confessed to me about two years ago, when I was 2 cm shorter *_grins stupidly_*. Yeah , I've been shorter! It's not like I was born 170 cm long!

Anyway, I was too proud of myself and slapped his face! He run away in tears screaming!

I was 13 for heaven's sake, what did he expect? Me saying _yes, I like you too_ like some stupid little girly? I looked like a boy back then! And I still do kind of! That's why boys don't actually see me as a girl. I'm tall, flat-chested and I play basketball. And I'm happy with that! It's just too troublesome for someone like me to run after boys!

Yeah, another score!

I spinned around myself and shot another one and then it hit me!

_The high school ceremony!_

Jeez, I forgot! I glanced at my watch. It was a quarter to eight!

Argh, I'm going to miss it! I have to grab the train and it takes an hour to get there!

_Man!_

I grab hastily my bag and hold my ball in the other hand and I pass by a child that was staring at me like an idiot.

Whatever, he's mother will wonder where he is this early in the morning!

I run and run and run… I'm going to faint! And I'm dressed in my tracks! Shit…!

I reach the train station and it was already whistling as I barely managed to get in. I have to get changed!

I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that the boy that had been there in the park was standing behind me, leaning on his knees panting.

I chuckled, feeling so proud for being fitter than an elementary boy and I searched for the toilets to get changed.


	3. The Worst Day of my Life

**Hello there!**

**hope you like the story and the way it's written is not too tiring. it's a story I imagined just like the anime, and it's not that easy to describe everything this way, but still i'm satisfied with it... haha, so here is the worst day of Otani's life... he's just overreacting!**

**Make yourselves comfortable, grab a little snack and enjoy :)**

**_**

"Oh man!" I sighed soooo relieved.

It seems the representative who was supposed to do the welcoming speech had some problem, so the ceremony was delayed.

That's awesome, I'd hate myself for being late in my first day in high school because of that stupid girl who did such cunning magic on me so early in the morning. And she was in the same train as I, but thank God she disappeared so I didn't have to worry about her casting more strange spells on me.

Yeah, I admit she looked really cool playing like that, but… still she's a girl! Girls shouldn't act like that. They have to be elegant, polite and look cute with everything they do.

She was like totally the opposite!

Tall, too fit, and obviously too proud of herself. She must be a whole lot of trouble, and I better forget about all those weird thoughts that linger in my mind.

Yeah she was great, but… argh!

I hate this!

No, I'm not in love with her! No way! I was just… surprised! I mean, I thought she was a guy! If I liked her it'd be like liking a guy, right?

But still, she's not!

I slapped my own cheeks and grunted.

I'm no sensitive guy whose heart can be taken so easily! NO!

This is high school, a place for men!

Hmm, did I just think that?

Who bothers…?

"Where the hell is Nakao?" I shouted and walked through the double doors that led to the main hall.

I froze…

"This can't be!" I muttered to myself.

There was a group of guys at least 1,80 m tall staring at me with wondering faces. I could see the bubbles with their thoughts above their heads; they were measuring me with their eyes. I could feel it!

"What are you staring at, huh?" I shouted at them, pissed off.

Some of them smiled stupidly.

"Elementary school is on the next station, kid!" one of them said pointing outside the hall.

I could hear my jaws crush inside my skull and my brain was now burning like a volcano.

"Whom did you call kid, you ugly giant?" I shouted back at him showing him a fist.

He frowned, a question mark appearing upon his head.

"Hey, are you really a high school student?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that? I'm gonna punch that stupid grin out of your faces and then-!"

"Otani! Hey, you came!" Nakao appeared like a ghost from behind me. He was grinning, his eyes closed and a girl with light brown, curly hair was standing next to him with a grin on her face as well. I noticed they were holding hands.

"Give me one minute, I have to teach these guys a lesson!" I told him and turned around to see that the group of tall guys had vanished. Only a small cloud of smoke was left behind.

Ha, I may be small, but I'm more of a man than they all combined!

I smiled to myself proudly and felt this beautiful sensation make my heart flatter.

"Hey Otani! I want to meet you Nobu-chan! She's my girlfriend!" Nakao said landing me back down on earth.

The girl next to him was sparkling with happiness.

What a strange girl…

"Hi, Otani-kun! Nice to meet you!" she said with a light nod of her head.

I smiled at her.

She looked like a good girl for Nakao. I knew he was dating someone for some time, but I had never actually met her.

"Nice to meet you, Nobu-san!"

"Please, gather up!" a male voice echoed from the sounders.

I looked up at the stage on the other end of the hall. There was a microphone and a man who looked like a teacher. They all look the same, grumpy, bored and with this look that says out loud; kids are the most troublesome creation of nature.

I sighed as I observed the boys and girls line up. For some damn reason in school we line up according to heights, which meant the shorter ones are in the front row and the tallest in the back. Usually I was in the front with all the girls, since they were the only ones equal in height.

_I hate this!_

"I'll see you later, darling!" Nobu-san said to Nakao with a wink and disappeared leaving Nakao behind with a stupid grin.

Really? Did she just call him _darling_?

Yack! *_sticks his tongue out_*

"Let's meet later at the notice board, ok?" I told Nakao, but he was looking into the nothingness, like some stupid little boy in love with a princess. Oh whatever, a guy just _can't _look like that! A girl looks like that, but not a guy!

"Nakao, jeez, pull yourself together, will you?" I tried to put some sense into him.

"Huh?" what a blank face was that.

Sometimes I just don't get him. Am I the only _man _in here?

"Did you hear me?" I shook him from the shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah! Notice board! Later!" he muttered and stormed off to the back rows.

What an idiot!

Fate can't be crueler to me. Now I had to face it, it was out of my options. I turned around, too aware of myself keeping my eyes fixed on the front row. At the empty spot awaiting me, like a monster with huge jaws covered with the sharpest teeth ready to swallow me in its dark intestines…

I could hear each step I made echo in my ears. I prayed inside of me for time to go fast-forward so that all this would end. But it didn't…

_Dammit!_

It felt like a hundred years later that I took my place in the front row and I noticed that teacher on the stage was staring at me with a questioning frown.

_What?_

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Maido High School for one more year! …" he began, but my thoughts were now flying back to the morning and the park where I had seen that girl…

For some damn reason I couldn't take her out of mind. Can that be?

Shit, this is too much trouble for me!

I get all weird and shaky and sweaty and… argh, I want to punch something… someone!

Such tension for just one girl? Really Otani? Pull yourself together! Don't become like Nakao! Oh no, please don't!

I gritted my teeth and looked around me.

Of course… only girls were next to me. Not one single guy…

I sighed.

What am I doing? I've sighed like a million times…!

I'm losing it, I'm losing it!

And I dreamed this would be a great day! I'd meet new people who wouldn't laugh at me, I'd immediately participate in the basketball club and after we were sorted into our classes, I'd go and play for a couple of hours until my feet fell off…

But _no_!

Instead I have to have this strange girl stuck in my mind, be laughed at again and stick around with my best friend and his girlfriend! It just couldn't get worse…

No, no, no!

Suddenly, there was a loud applause and the hall was noisy once more. I turned around to see the people break the rows and head outside.

I blended with the crowd, feeling like an ant trying to make its way between huge grasshoppers!

I chuckled with my joke; ha, grasshoppers! They even had the same silly stare!

Yeah, I enjoy making fun of everybody else, is there a problem?

I put my hands in the pockets of my black trousers and halted at the double doors next to a worried Nakao.

"What is it, man?" I hit his forearm with a fist.

He threw me an irritated glance and then continued searching the massive crowd that was exiting the hall.

"I'm searching for Nobu-chan."

"Oh, we'll see her outside! Come on, let's see in which classes we are!" I grabbed his wrist and forced him outside.

He followed reluctantly. The mass of grasshoppers was standing in front of a big wooden notice board where long lists with numbers hang. There were screams from girls and hoorays from boys.

"Let's see!" I muttered and tried to make my way through the grasshoppers.

But they kicked me back to the ground right at the spot where I started.

Everybody tried to check out his or her number on the list, as a result nobody could move anymore to make space, or even breathe.

There's no way I can make it through alive.

I sighed.

I slapped myself afterwards, since I had promised to myself I wouldn't sigh again today.

Nakao was staring at me.

"Can you help me here?" I yelled at him.

He simply nodded after a silent moment and calmly tried to fit through the mass, but he was kicked back on the ground as well.

"Ouch! I couldn't see a thing!" he said.

He stood up and rubbed his bum.

"I guess we'll have to wait for things to calm down." I said giving up as I was watching the mass getting bigger and louder.

Out of the blue, the most high-pitched scream made the world go deaf. Yeah, it was so loud I could feel my eardrums break twice in a second!

Who was that idiot?

The mass suddenly collapsed and all the grasshop- well, all the people were now on the ground, some laughing hard, some shouting angrily, some crying in pain, but one grasshopper jumped over the crowd and landed clumsily a few meters beside us.

My heart stopped. No blood was being pumped through my brain anymore…

It was her again!

That girl from the park, you know who I mean! The _witch_!

She was wearing the widest grin and her eyes were closed. She was moving her arms in the air singing with the ugliest voice.

_She had screeched!_ I'll sew her for damaging my eardrums!

"NOBU-CHAN! NOBU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOUOUOUOU?" she shouted still waving her arms like an octopus.

"Are you looking for Nobu-chan too?" Nakao asked staring at the weird girl.

Wow, she was a lot taller from close. How can that be…

This world is cruel, too cruel…

I sighed.

And baaamm, a slap landed automatically on my cheek.

I saw the two of them looking at me with question marks over their heads.

"What's wrong with him?" the girl asked Nakao.

"I don't know. He's been slapping himself for a while now!"

"Oh! I can help!"

Baaamm!

I felt the world turn upside down, like a mountain was thrown over my head. Hell, my skull cracked! I heard it!

_What the…!_

I hardly opened my eyes, the right one hurt more than the other. I saw the silliest grin inches from me and red strands almost touching my nose.

"How are you feeling now?" the girl asked.

Wait, _the girl?_

"AAA!" I jumped up my feet feeling like a hot iron was placed upon my right cheek.

"What did you do that for? Are you crazy or something?" I shouted at her, my voice trembling with anger.

It was the first time that I saw the tall girl's eyes. They were a beautiful light brown with rings in the irises in the colour of golden honey. This time it felt like the entire earth was thrown at my head as these thoughts blurred my mind.

_Hey, she hit you, remember?_

"You crazy witch! Why did you hit me? Huh?"

She grinned cunningly.

"I thought a slap from a stranger would bring you to senses, kiddo!" she said and stood back straight, hiding the sun from my face.

I looked up at her, having to break my neck.

I felt dizzy for a brief second.

"Kiddo? Shut up, you street-lamp!"

There was a warning glimpse from her eyes, and I thought I saw the evil spirits from the underworld flow around her.

"_Street-lamp? STREET-LAMP?"_

Suddenly, my feet were no longer touching the ground and I was hanging like a puppet in her grip while her other hand was swinging in a fist in front of my face. Her face was so altered from the one I saw only seconds ago. She was ugly, looking like a pissed off old woman with a deep frown that was causing her eyes to disappear under her eyebrows.

"You little midget, I'll hunt you down and make your miserable, tiny, little life even more miserable until you fall on your knees and beg for forgiveness to the goddess!" she hissed.

My heart had stopped beating and I hadn't felt any oxygen reach my brain for a while now…

"Goddess?" I wondered trying to figure out how to slip through her hands. She looked angry… no, she looked _evil_!

"_I_ am the goddess!"

"A! Haha! Yeah, the goddess of the street-lamp people!" I couldn't restrain myself. Remember my super ability of _shooting back_?

"WHAAAAT?"

Wow, I'm flying!

Ouch, that hurt! I landed on the grass under a cherry tree and I heard loud, heavy footsteps approach like a tyrannosaurus.

"RIIIISA!" another girly voice shouted.

I looked over my shoulder, still on the ground, and saw Nakao's girlfriend fighting to hold that witch back.

"Stop it! What's the matter with you? Why are you fighting, huh?"

The street-lamp goddess or whatever was still giving me that evil look and I knew she would send those dark spirits from hell to finish me off.

I gasped.

She was tough…

I stood up and felt a stab in my right hip.

Great, this day was going from bad to worse! I can't stop thinking of a girl who just let a mark of her palm on my right cheek and destroyed my right hip!

That's just great! I mean, it can't get more pathetic than that!

Oh, I want to go back to middle school, where at least the girls respect me!

"Dammit!"

I walked up to Nakao who was still standing at the same spot ever since we left the hall.

"I checked we're in the same class, together with Nobu-chan! I'm really happy about that!" he mumbled with this grin of his.

I grunted annoyed, but relieved that the witch and his girlfriend had disappeared from view. But still I could feel her stare…

"What is your opinion of what just occurred, Nakao?" I asked, wondering what on earth had happened with that guy. Ever since he introduced me to his girlfriend he's been acting so stupid. Like he was five years old or something.

"Huh?"

"I asked you, what do you think of what just happened with that weirdo friend of your girlfriend!" I yelled at him.

"Oh! She has a strong fist!"

"Really? Can't you do better than this?"

"Let's get in class! We shouldn't be late in our first day!" he said calmly with another grin and walked ahead of me, leaving me dumb.

This witch, she has changed everybody! She destroyed me, she destroyed my best friend by using this Nobu-chan… and I was so looking forward to high school…! Yeah right…

Oh man!


	4. All Hanshin Kyojin

I looked at my reflection on the mirror and observed the huge red mark of that witch's palm on my cheek.

Everybody would laugh once they found out; in my first day in high school I got slapped by a girl! Pathetic, just pathetic!

I have to take revenge, there's no way I'm going to let it go like that. Never!

I showed a fist to myself and then took _my posture_!

Hey, you don't know _my posture_? Now really?

Well, how should I put it… the way I stand, the way I walk, the way I smile, it's all me, but it helps to get things going when I prepare it! You see, this all thing that just happened; the slap and all, it did turn me off! But I'm not going to give up trying to make this day a little better!

I can do better, and I'm not going to let one stranger destroy it.

High school means a lot to me…

And _she's _not going to ruin it!

So, I take _my posture_, smile proudly to myself and I get out of the boys' bathroom.

There were still groups of people trying to find their classrooms. I immediately located mine. Classroom 1-2.

Aa, I really hope this witch is not in the same class as I…

I heard loud laughter and I entered as cool as always. I felt good now! This moment alone helped me calm things down in my head. I'm quite self-controlled you see!

"Otani!" I heard Nakao. He was leaning by the desk closest to the door, while Nobu was sitting in front of him holding his hand.

_Really, _did they have to show such disgusting affection even in front of the whole class?

"We're going to be a great class, darling! You'll be with your best friend and I'll be with mine! It's perfect!" Nobu said moving strangely her shoulders and leaning on Nakao like some cat that needed to be stroked.

I'm going to get sick…

"Yeah, that's great, Nobu-chan!" my once best friend agreed with this stupid grin of his, which I had the deepest desire to erase from his face.

Being in the same classroom as your girlfriend… _not good!_

I had to save him, she was blowing his minds off. And I knew well enough how to accomplish that! There's only one cure when it comes to love life; _sports_, and to be more precise (although I'm sure you know already!), _basketball!_

"Hey, Nakao, let's go check the clubs once we're done here!" I told him, already very excited to see the Maido basketball team. Aha!

"Hmm!" he nodded and I felt suddenly very satisfied when I noticed that glimpse of excitement and happiness in Nakao's eyes. He loved basketball, and even though he was not good as I, *_stars shine across his hair as he shoves away some strands from his face_* you can see how different he becomes when he plays. You'll see!

This is how he'll become his good old self again!

On the basketball court, where no girlfriends are allowed!

"Great!" I looked around, my hands in my trousers' pockets and suddenly thunders landed all around me when I saw that unmistaken red, tomato-like head with that silly bun on top.

_The witch!_

She was sitting all this time behind me, next to Nobu's desk.

I was sweating again, dammit!

She was talking to another girl and immediately caught my attention… _not the witch_, the girl she was talking to!

Man, I'm going to lose all my sanity thanks to you!

She was really cute! She had shoulder-length dark hair and dark eyes. Sweet, pointy glasses where gently touching her small nose and, considering she was standing next to the ugliest and anything but cute girl of this classroom, she looked even more pretty.

"Oh, Chiharu-chan is here!" I heard Nobu say happily and she bounced towards the street-lamp and the cute girl.

The cute one looked at Nobu and then for a moment our eyes met.

That felt so different, yet welcoming.

She blushed and made a step to her side, so that the witch was now hiding her from my view.

That beautiful feeling that tickled my heart before was drowned by a tsunami of evil spirits.

The witch looked at me with an angry frown, like she knew I was the reason for that cute girl's blush.

I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Oh, the midget that likes slapping his face!" she said with that evil, cunning and ironic frown of hers.

This time she wouldn't get to me.

I had promised that to myself! No one has the right to destroy my life, especially some sparangus like her.

"Whatever, not even worth talking to!" I said simply and feeling like the coolest guy I walked away to get a seat away from her.

She had to get out of my head so that I could concentrate. If I avoided her, maybe everything would be fine. She was trouble, too much trouble…

But still… some part of me wanted to fight back, insult her, laugh at her, be ironic to her. Well… does that sound like I… like her?

No way! What I felt when I saw that other girl, Chiharu-chan, that was to like somebody!

At least she had blushed when she saw me looking at her, which meant she was fluttered of being the centre of attention of a guy, right?

It was exactly the opposite with that witch!

I sat down on the first desk I found empty in front of me, hearing the mutterings and whispers from Nobu and her friends, and I leaned my head on the wooden desk.

Yeah, that girl intrigued me… in a strange way…

I'm talking about that witch!

Well… how can I get away from that spell of hers? And she's not even trying to make me like her, she's only trying to piss me off!

Jeez, this is going to be a lot of trouble with her around…

And I have a baaad feeling about this!

"Hey there! Could you please find another spot? This is my desk!"

I slowly looked up, without lifting my head, and saw some dark-haired guy with a red streak over his forehead. For some weird reason his eyes were too sparkly.

"What, are there names written somewhere that says it's yours or something?" I asked lazily.

Maybe if I was taller she wouldn't be so disrespectful to me…

That witch… I'll kill her for making me think such stuff! I'm sure she had telepathic abilities and is laughing right now with all I'm thinking of! Hell, she'll be telling Chiharu-chan destroying every single chance I'll ever have with her!

Argh…

I messed with my hair and straightened my back. That weirdo with the red streak was still there staring at me with a grin.

"What?" I shouted at him.

"Well, it actually is my desk! And there is my name written on it! There!" he pointed under the desk on the right corner.

I bent to look at some tiny little kanji saying Kazuki Kohori.

"How come you have a desk, huh?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, if you need to know… it's the second time I'm here. I'm redoing the first year. You see, my parents had to leave in the middle of the first semester so I had to stop school, and now I-!"

"Ok, whatever! I guess then it won't hurt to find another desk for this year!" I said not hiding my irritation and leaned my elbows on the desk.

"But it's my lucky desk! Please!" he complained, still wearing that grin.

What's with those silly grins all over guys today?

"Man, really? You have a _lucky desk_?" I said louder and stood up. This was all starting to piss me off. First I almost missed the ceremony because of a girl, then I was slapped by the same girl, then my best friend was cast under some weird magic and now this guy…

Hey, he was the same height as I!

I stared in his blue eyes shocked.

Our eyes were on the same level… _another shorty_!

"Please, don't shout! I'd be very grateful if you kept it down! Please!" he whispered flickering around nervously.

"Hey, what's your height Kohori-san?"

Could it be… that I found another one who goes through what I'm going through…

"My height? I'm 1,58. Why?" he said simply.

_1, 58…_ that's 2 cm taller than I…

But still he's short, right?

Ha, great! Now this witch will have to deal with the two of us!

_Yosh!_

"What's yours?" he asked, looking suddenly very pleased, his eyes still too sparkly.

"Ehm!" I hesitated. "1, 56!" I whispered, hoping no one else would hear.

He smiled widely.

"You're shorter! What's your name then?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry didn't say it! I'm Otani Atsushi!" we shook hands and I knew immediately that we together would take revenge of a specific tall idiot, since for some reason I didn't mind him calling me shorter.

Finally something good happened today!

Just to be polite, I gave Kohori his _lucky desk_ back so I was up again searching for an empty seat. There was one by the windows, but I would be on the same row as that witch and Nobu. The good thing was that Chiharu-chan was sitting in front of me.

I smiled at her and she blushed looking away immediately.

Ha, cute…

"Good morning, class 1-2!" some hoarse voice called and all the murmurs and laughter seized.

It was the same teacher that had done the welcoming speech in the hall. He really looked grumpy.

"Welcome to Maido High School and I wish you a happy and successful first year." He said sounding rather bored, like he had memorized this speech as well.

"My name is Inoue Nanako and I'll be the head teacher of your class. First, I'll have to check your names so we'll get to know each other." He read a list that had been lying on the teacher's desk.

His face was rather dark, and deep wrinkles were carved on his wide forehead.

He actually looked like a gorilla, dark, hairy, big and grumpy.

Ha, Gorilla-sensei! Nice to meet you!

I smiled to myself and I looked with the corner of my eyes to my right. That witch was there, thankfully another guy was between us, which was a relief, or else I'd already had ripped that stupid bun from her head off.

I noticed some strange movement from next of the witch. Nobu was leaning back on her seat, but her head had turned around so that she could whisper with Nakao.

_Disgusting_…

"Heikichi Nakao!" Gorilla-sensei called.

Nakao flinched and stood up almost knocking the desk down.

"Aye!" he said.

"Ishihara Nobuko!"

Nobu stood up, in a much more controlled and calm way than Nakao.

"Aye!" she said and sat back down.

"You two are rather noisy. I shall separate you. It's the best for all of us!" Gorilla-sensei said, not sounding strict at all but mostly bored with everything.

I kept myself from smiling with this.

As said; being in the same classroom as your girlfriend…_not good!_

"Please, Ishihara-chan, take that daydreamer's seat." I noticed Gorilla-sensei's finger point towards me.

Suddenly all turned to look at me, except Chiharu-chan.

"What? Why?" I sounded just like someone who had just woken up.

Man…

"Come on! No complaints. Ishihara-chan, take his seat, and you… what's your name?" he asked me.

Nobu already made her way through the desks to take my seat.

No, no, no!

I can't go and sit there!

Next… n-next to that w-witch!

_No!_

"Your name, please?"

"A,ha, Otani! Otani Atsushi!"

I scratched the back of my head.

What was this trembling in my legs?

I hoped he'd regret it… but of course he didn't. Nobu glanced at me with a questioning frown and I dragged my feet to take her place. The only empty desk… next to that street-lamp…

Is it just me, or is this day really going from bad to worse?

I tried not to be too conscious of myself as I walked past her. I felt her scent caress my nostrils. This time it was sweeter than this morning, like she had put on perfume or something.

Really, I hate perfumes, but this one… dammit, I fought really hard not to glance at her.

Damn, what am I thinking?

I sat down, feeling all eyes set on me. They stayed there, even _hers_, but after a moment of drilling me with their stares they all turned to look at Gorilla-sensei.

I sighed and then I made the worst mistake… I glanced with the corner of my eyes at her.

My heart stopped and I deeply deeply desired the Earth to open up and swallow me whole to her deepest ends, where the heat is so great you can't even breathe, where your eyes melt and your insides turn into… well it becomes too gross, so I'll keep it to myself!

She was staring at me, bending so that she could hide (hell, if she could with that height!) behind her front classmate's back, with the blankest, ugliest face I've ever seen! It was like the irises of her eyes had disappeared and her lower jaw hang dead.

I shivered.

"Wh-what?" my voice trembled in a whisper.

She chuckled stupidly with that ugly face of hers.

How on earth did I ever think I had fallen for her, huh? I take it back, I take it back!

"Your- haha- your name is… it's _Otani_?" she asked in an undertone not taking her blank eyes off of me.

I hardly swallowed feeling my throat as dry as the Sahara desert.

For some reason I nodded.

"Otani?!" she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard I was sure even my mum and sister could hear her. Hell, whole Osaka heard her.

I felt the temperature in my head rise, and I was sure it was visible as well.

The whole class turned in shock to look at the witch holding her stomach and almost drown with her own laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA!" she went on and Gorilla-sensei stood up.

She leaned back on her seat and looked back at me with tears in her eyes and red cheeks.

"Sure it's not _Kotani_?" she chuckled, panting.

My eyes felt like popping out of their sockets.

"What the f* is your problem, huh?" I shouted, not able to keep it all bottled up any more.

I could feel some super-strength rise inside of me and that desire of _shooting back_ revive in me.

She blinked once and then gave me that dangerous smirk again.

"It's funny, considering how short you are!" she said and crossed her long arms in front of her.

"Now, please calm-!"

"It's even funnier that _amazons_ like you exist!" I showed her a fist.

"Ha! You called me an amazon? You midget!"

"Street-lamp!"

"Dwarf!"

"Giraffe!"

"Ant!"

"Skyscraper!"

She gasped and her face changed a thousand different colours before she screamed.

"HEY YOU TWO! CALM DOWN!" Gorilla-sensei growled like a lion drawing all of our attentions.

There was silence except some giggling.

I felt embarrassed so I avoided Gorilla-sensei's stare.

I had lost control and all because of that idiot!

"Sit down, or else you'll be sent to the headmaster!" he threatened us, sounding very serious.

No!

"No, please!"

"No, please!"

I looked at the witch and she looked at me surprised.

"Then sit down and don't do that ever again!"

"But _he_ started shouting!"

"What? You started it!" I argued, the temperature in my head rising up again.

Gorilla-sensei turned his back to us and let a sigh.

"They look like All Hanshin Kyojin, don't you think?" he said with a smile talking to the classroom.

"What?"

"What?"

The classroom burst out into loud laughter.

My poor eardrums!

"Haha, All Hanshin Kyojin!" Nakao repeated behind me laughing hard.

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

I felt rrrrrealy pissed off right now as I looked at that idiot who was standing next to me.

"Don't copy me!"

"Don't copy me!"

"_Aho!_"

"_Aho!_"

We lifted our fists to each other and I was about to punch her, but I managed to restrain myself the last minute.

Suddenly, the volcano that had erupted in my head seemed to calm down as my eyes were stuck on hers.

I couldn't punch her, she was still a girl…

A total idiot, but still… a girl…

Then she smiled at me, like nothing had happened and it felt like the rainbow after a catastrophic storm… and then baamm, she slapped me on the back of my head.

"Haha! Nice to meet you Otani-kun!" she said and put her hands on her hips.

I rubbed my head and looked up at her in wonder.

I could feel my heart beating in my head so loudly. Why…?

Why was I feeling this all over again?

That excitement and fear, that anxiety and limitless joy…

Another spell of hers…?

"All Hanshin Kyojin? Are you done with your little act? Or shall I really send you to the headmaster?" Gorilla-sensei asked holding the list of names in his hands.

"No, Nanako-sensei! We're done! Sorry!" she said with a wide grin and pushed me on my shoulder to sit down. She sat down at the same time and shot me a grin of hers before she turned towards Nobu.

What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong?

Argh, why couldn't I say something?

I'm going to hit my head to the wall until my brain… How does someone fight against such dangerous magic, huh?

I was never taught such stuff!

She's one of a kind, and I have absolutely no clue how to get over this!

A tall witch with the strangest magical powers!

AAAAAAAA!

I hid my head in my hands powerless.

"Koizumi Risa?" Gorilla-sensei contninued.

"Aye!"

I shot my head up and looked at the witch.

She was standing and grinning again.

Did he just say _Koizumi_?

Huh?

Ahaha!

"Ha, your name is Koiz-!" I started to make fun of her, but Gorilla-sensei broke my attempt of revenge.

"Otani-chan! Keep it for later, will you? We had enough of All Hanshin Kyojin for today!" he warned.

I grunted furiously and sat down again.

The witch… haha _Koizumi_, glanced at me like she knew what I was thinking about!

I was smiling proudly to myself and I didn't hide it. I wanted to piss her off the way she pissed me off.

That's how it goes in school! Don't do the others, what you don't want them to do to you! And I'm talking about _her_, since she was the one who started it, right?

I do hope you're with me in this!

I had decided it; Koizumi-witch would suffer from my hands this year!

_Yosh!_

___

**Does Otani hate Koizumi...?? of course you already know the answer, but since i'm the one arranging their lives in this fiction life won't be easy on them! lol**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanx for reading!!!**


	5. The Witch, the Shoes and the Basketball

**O_O thanx so much for reading the story! So here's the next chapter- about the title yeah it sounds weird, but it just came out after trying to mix the words witch and basketball...**

**Unfortunately I have to warn you that i won't be updating during Easter holidays as i'll be kind of touring around so my dear little laptop will stay behind - let's hope i can make it without him... (the laptop i mean!) **

**For now enjoy another double chapter! HAVE FUN!!!**

"You're a funny guy, Otani!" Kohori commented beaming as we walked outside the classroom.

Thankfully we wouldn't be doing any classes in the first day of the new semester so that meant we had an entire free day ahead of us.

Oh! Long hours to spend in the park, yeahy!

I turned to check over my shoulder fearing this tomato-head would appear anytime to laugh at me more.

I did see Nakao walking side by side with that silly girlfriend of his.

I lifted an eyebrow sadly.

Goodbye, Nakao… I hope when you break up with that witch, you'll remember me…

Oh…

Hmmm, yeah that sounded really weird, please erase it, act like I didn't say that!

Hey, what am I thinking!

I was going to check the school clubs anyways, so there was still a chance I could save him.

Maybe basketball _would_ cure Nakao's stupidity!

"Hey, Kohori! I'm going to check the Basketball club. Wanna come along?" I asked Kohori, hoping the shorty would help me perhaps with Nakao's issue.

His too sparkly eyes were staring at something far away.

I followed his gaze locating one head standing out from all the others like a skyscraper in a village!

That idiot witch with the ugliest gaze and the most disgusting smile and that silly red bun and those loooong legs and-

"Koizumi Risa!" Kohori said dreamingly.

I had to blink to make sure how silly Kohori's gaze had become as he was staring at the street lamp.

I glanced at him and then at her, then at him and then at her…

No…

"Did you just say _her_ name?" I shouted not believing my poor ears.

"She looks like a model, doesn't she?"

Oh no!

I slapped my face sighing loudly.

"No! She doesn't! She's so… so… ugh!"

Kohori gasped looking at me with a serious face.

"What? You like her too?"

I turned my eyes to look at him and pulled my cheeks with all my might downwards. I didn't mind how much it hurt, it was just a natural reaction when I was hearing such CRAP!

"Holy no I don't like her and I never will! She's a freak! I mean, look at her!" I pointed at her, not giving much attention to all the eyes staring at us.

Kohori pressed his lips together looking at her.

The witch was speaking with some tall guy with blonde, shoulder-length hair. She looked kind of normal, laughing and talking like that. It looked like I had never seen her ugly expressions of irony and cruelty she had shown towards me.

What was that…

_My heart had just flattered?_

Ugh, not again…

"I don't think she's a freak! She's cute!" Kohori said with a silly grin, the same Nakao had been wearing all day.

I'm going to punch them all to death. Yap!

And then I would push that witch from a tall bridge after I had fooled her to the limits and beyond!

"I… I'm going to introduce myself to her!" he said and suddenly he was walking towards her leaving me standing there gapping.

I scratched my head with my forefinger not really knowing what to do… what I felt…

It felt strange, like I wanted to leave it like this, yet I didn't want Kohori to confess to her…

But he wouldn't, right?

He said he'd only introduce himself…

Besides he's short as well, maybe she's only going to dumb him right away!

Ooo, I wanna see that!

I ran after him and when I caught up with him I tried to look as innocent as possible.

Hehe, why do I always have to be the one being laughed at for my height, huh?

Let me have some fun here!

I noticed that Kohori had blushed extremely when we were only a meter away from the witch and the tall blonde guy.

They both turned to look at us, looking like we had interrupted them.

_Yeah, we did, soooorry!_

I was smiling stupidly looking forward to the witch's reaction to Kohori's nervous confession.

"Oi!" the witch grinned and signaled at the guy next to her. "This is Ryoji Suzuki-kun! He's in our class as well!" she said.

Kohori and I looked at that Suzuki guy. His eyelids were half closed, like he had just woken up and that bored expression made me want to punch him as well.

Man, that power burning inside of me had to be released somehow! All day all I want to do is punch somebody…

Especially that stupid grinning witch with that stupid name; _Koizumi_!

Hahaha…

I _will_ take my revenge some day! _You watch out!_

I noticed that the witch had realized I was staring at her with a glorious smile of victory as I was rubbing my palms together and she stuck a tongue out at me.

That idiot!

"Hi! I'm Kazuki Kohori! And this is Otani Atsushi!" Kohori said happily pointing once at himself and then at me.

Suddenly the witch started giggling and hid her mouth with her palm showing that ugly blank face again.

"_Aho_!" I hissed between my teeth.

Kohori and Suzuki glanced at us perplexed.

"You know each other?" Suzuki asked lazily.

"Know that witch? Hell I don't! But-!" I leaned against Suzuki and cupped my mouth to whisper in his ear. "I know her name is _Koizumi_! Isn't it funny?" I burst out laughing holding my stomach.

That stupid Gorilla-sensei hadn't given me the chance to make fun out of her name, so now was my time.

"What did you say?" the witch yelled lifting her clenched fists in the air.

Suzuki looked with the corner of his eyes at the street lamp with a bored expression.

"Funny? Not really."

I felt ready to shout at all the guys in this school, they were all so weird, so _not-men_!

What was wrong here?

What had this witch done to all of them?

Would I end up like them?

Ugh…

"Look, _Kotani-kun_! You shouldn't put the fault on other people for your complexes!"

"What complexes? You are the weird one here!" I shouted back at her.

"I'm totally fine with myself, Chibi-chan! My height is a bliss! Like it or not, midget!" she said confidently crossing her arms on her chest.

I couldn't help it anymore.

I jumped up high, the way I jump when I play basketball and my fist landed on the back of her head.

She let a scream of pain and landed flat on the floor. Her fingers started moving first as she tried to get unstuck from the floor.

"That was mean, Otani!" Kohori said angrily and helped the witch to stand up on her feet.

I was grunting with great fury not letting her out of my eyes.

"_AHO_!" she growled and I gapped seeing how she put off her shoes one after the other and then threw them at me.

Both landed on my head perfectly knocking me on the floor.

Memories of my childhood flashed before my eyes, small yellow birds started lifting me up…

I felt so light…

And I was moaning pleasantly with this little feeling of paradise and then baammm I was back on earth!

"Argh! What the-!"

"You know what, little midget? I really _don't _like you! And if you continue being in my way, I'll torture you and then murder you in the most cruel way in criminality's history!" she shouted at me and then nodded in determination, like suddenly everything was perfectly settled and planned in this tomato-head of hers.

I rubbed my own head, which felt sooo heavy!

Oh man!

It hurt!

She must have smashed half of my brain-cells, that idiot!

Jeez!

I grunted, as my head swirled while I was fighting to stand up.

I wondered whether I had hit her that hard too…

"Suzuki-kun! Let's go check find my friends! You gonna love them!" the witch said and in a bouncing pace left holding shocked Suzuki's forearm.

I didn't realize that I had been standing dumb staring at the spot where that street lamp once was for quite a long time as Kohori shook my shoulder.

"You were not really polite to her, Otani!" he said in a serious tone.

I smirked.

"Whatever! She asked for it!" I argued and walked away following the huge building where gymnastics took place. Everyone was muttering about the different clubs of Maido High school being presented there.

I had to really get her off my mind, or else I'd be ruined.

I have never acted like that towards a girl – if anyone can say she's a girl!

Idiot!

Stupid witch!

The air was already warmer and as my head was still burning dangerously, I almost ripped my jacket off my shoulders.

Aa, that was nice feeling the breeze through my white shirt. And that silly tie, argh!

I untied it as it was hanging loosely around my neck and super-confident I walked through the big doors of the huge gym's building.

Wow!

I wanted to say it out loud to hear the echo it would make…

_Man…_

How can I describe it…

You should see this! It's, like, really big, with the most beautiful, shiny, wooden floor!

A real basketball court, with brand new nets and protective walls in blue and purple, and the logo of the school hanging on a big flag from the ceiling!

Aaaaa!

Perfect!

Now, all I need to do is to participate in the Basketball club!

_Yosh!_ *_shows a fist beaming_*

There were small stands all around the one half of the building, at the volleyball and handball court. The wooden floor had been covered with a protective carpet as many people were walking around checking the stands of the different clubs.

I passed by the Rock Band club, the Ping Pong club, the Karate club, the Chocolate and Caramel club, and many other indifferent ones.

Where on earth is the bask-

Oh!

There it is!

Great!

I ran towards the stand where a group of five guys were talking loudly about something. They were all wearing basketball shoes and their uniform.

I immediately hated the colour – orange?!?!- but it looked so cool!

I wanted to be a part as well!

"Hey there!" a dark haired guy greeted sitting behind the stand with a block in his hands.

"Hey! I'm interested in the basketball club!" I said grinning.

Well of course I was or else I wouldn't be coming here, right?

"Are you first-year?" he asked standing up.

Suddenly, reality hit me hard again.

He was tall…

So tall…

"Ehm , yeah!"

"Then welcome to Maido high school! I assure you you're going to have loads of fun here! I'm Kino Tako, the captain of the basketball team!"

"I'm Otani Atsushi!"

That's the first time someone hasn't commented about my height!

"Have you played basketball before? We're short in players, and we're actually really pressed to find new talents." Tako said crossing his arms as he leaned on the stand. The others looked around at me curiously.

"Yeah! I was main player for a year in the basketball team in middle school."

Tako widened his eyes and he checked me up and down in a very weird way I didn't like.

_I didn't like it at all…_

"Really? Main player?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah! You don't believe me?" I growled trying hard to restrain my fury once more.

"Ehm!" Tako glanced at his teammates with a nervous grin.

They all came closer and looked down at me.

_CRUEL WOOOOOORLD!!!!_

"You're only… well, kind of short!" Tako said reluctantly.

Here it is…

If you weren't the captain of the basketball team I would have broken your nose a long time ago!

"Tabuse* is short!" I said placing my jacket on the stand with force.

"He's still much taller than you!"

"How tall are you, snob?" I smirked.

Tako lifted an eyebrow.

"1.79."

"See, compared to you I'm just the same size as Tabuse is compared to the other NBA players!"

Tako was about to speak, but after he exchanged glances with his teammates, he grinned satisfied at me.

Ha!

"We'll see you then, before we conclude to anything! Come tomorrow after school here. We'll have auditions. Not everyone can participate in the team!" Tako said leaning down to come face to face with me.

I smiled with super confidence.

"Have a uniform ready for me then!" I said and walked away with that posture of mine.

Ha!

This Tako guy would regret for calling me short!

That moron! Just because he has a normal height, doesn't mean he's better on the court that me!

Tomorrow I'll prove to all those idiots that the small people are the ones with the real potential!

Ha!

Oh! I forgot my jacket!

I whooshed back, grabbed my jacket, waved stupidly at the surprised basketball guys and whooshed back out of the building.

Tomorrow then!

_

**Tabuse - he used to play in the NBA and compared to the others he was a little short (1,75m) - no offense for all you 1,75m people, but if you're surrounded by heads that stand 2 m above the ground it's weird! i know! lol**

**so, go press the _next_ button...more to come!**


	6. Darling walks Princess home

**Part 2 - **_**Darling **_**walks **_**Princess**_** home**

A swarm of sparrows soared above our heads and landed simultaneously on top of a tree.

They looked really beautiful…

I glanced at the beautiful lady walking beside me.

Hmm, she was even more beautiful!

Like a real princess! Her wavy, blonde hair sparkling like gold under the sunrays, and her pale skin so soft, her small lips so red.

I wanted to eat her! *_grins with closed eyes_*

"Hey, darling! What say you call your friends tomorrow to go for lunch together after school?" Nobu-chan asked me looking up at me with those honey-brown eyes.

So lovely…

"You mean Otani?" I asked, since he was my only friend here in high school. Everyone else from middle school had either gone to different schools or had moved away from Osaka.

I looked down at my feet.

"Otani-kun, huh? Hmm!" she said and placed a finger on her lips as she always did when she was thinking hard of something.

"You don't like him?" I wondered, suddenly my hands growing sweaty.

I knew Otani like forever! I wish my princess likes him…

"It's not that! He's weird, but seems a nice guy! It's just…!" she looked at me and then looked away with a frown. "Risa is the problem! You saw what happened with those two today! They were like cats and dogs!"

I nodded remembering the All-Hanshin Kyojin.

I thought they were really funny, actually!

"You think he doesn't like her?"

"I don't know about him, but I know Risa! And she definitely doesn't like Otani-kun! But… if I think about it, she has never liked any guy before." She pointed out and unbuttoned her dark blue blazer.

My eyes for an unknown reason followed her delicate thin fingers as they pulled the buttons and shoved the heavy fabric off her shoulders. I was staring stupidly at her collarbone that was exposing from her white blouse. I missed a heartbeat when I noticed some sparkle radiating from the inner of her blouse.

She looked at me and I flinched.

Man, I so damn sure look like a lobster at the moment!

Did she realize?

Does she know?

Will she break up with me?

Does she think I'm too blunt?

_Oh no!_

"Well, I'll talk to Risa and I'll let you know if she really has a problem with Otani-kun. Then we can invite them as well! Besides they have to get to like each other, or else they'd be terrible friends! Am I right, darling?"

She was talking so beautifully I didn't get a single word she was saying, but I loved the way she moved her lips and how her long eyelashes were wandering here and there as she observed everything around us… unlike me!

We're together for only a month, but I'm still finding something even more fascinating on her every single day!

My first day in high school couldn't be better!

All lovey-dovey with my girlfriend!

The most beautiful one in Osaka! A true princess, a loyalty with golden hair and colourful clips on her strands!

Claaaaaang!

What?

The earth stopped spinning, or something?

Why is everything dark?

Why am I feeling so dizzy all of a sudden?

Autsh!

I opened my eyes hardly and blinked a hundred times to see my princess looking down at me with sparkling eyes.

Oh…

"Nobu-chan!"

"Where were you travelling, Nakao-kun?" she grabbed my forearm and with such a force she pulled me up on my feet.

Oh, everything is swirling too fast here…

"Are you ok?" she touched my cheek and it felt so soothing against my burning cheeks.

I feared to talk and I looked down at her.

She looked so magical when she was concerned.

And she was concerned about me!

My princess!

I nodded nervously and suddenly every fiber of me longed for her hand to touch more of me and come closer to me.

"I don't want my grandma to have a heart-attack here, so you better go!"

I landed back on earth and I frowned looking around.

Huh?

We were already outside Nobu-chan's house?

Why?

Why was it so close?

Why were we already here?

Why couldn't we be alone in the park and she could continue touch my face and then I could lean and-

"Please beware of the street lamps while you walk, alright darling?" she said simply and walked away from me.

I stood there, still red on the face, still burning all over, as she was closing the metallic door of her home's little front garden.

I noticed the curtains of the window next to the entrance door move suddenly.

That was so unfair!

But I grinned as calmly as I could and waved at Nobu-chan.

It doesn't matter!

Maybe another time…

Hmmm!

"See you tomorrow, princess!" I shouted happily.

Huh?

Did I just say it out loud?

Oh no!

But it all disappeared around me when Nobu-chan smiled at me and blinked those long eyelashes causing stars to shoot through my heart and push me down to the ground.

"_Darling!?_"

_

**haha, what happened Nakao-kun? i love that guy and i wish they could dedicate some more episodes in the anime on that couple- aren't they cute in a strange way?**

**hope you liked it and please let me know what you think ( revieeewwws!)**

**And about any spelling or grammar mistakes - please forgive me!**

**Have a good holiday and take care!**


	7. Why Bother?

**Hello everybody! i'm sorry for the long absence, but concerning this story of mine, it will be updated more often! Thanx for keeping up with me!**

**Enjoy!**

**"Why bother?"**

_Ohaio _there! *_yawns deeeeeply!_*

Oh man…

I'm really not going to be late today as well!

This time I'll remember _not_ to go to the park early in the morning.

Although… for some reason something tells me to go there and… just… check…

Argh!

Why do I have to check anything? Even if that tomato-head _is _there, why do I even care?

Dammit!

I throw the blanket on the floor and walk lazily towards the bathroom, yawning.

"Oi! Ladies first!" my stupid sister warned pushing me from the bathroom door even before I opened it, and all I saw was the door shutting and locking in front of me.

"_Aho_!" I muttered and went back inside my room being in no mood to argue about anything.

See… I'm no morning-type person!

I hate morning-types people!

Being all happy, smiley and joyful so early in the morning when nothing has yet happened!

I put on my school uniform, which is much more normal than that uncomfortable formal uniform we have to wear in special occasions… like yesterday!

It'll go just fine today!

I'm sure of it!

It's the auditions for the basketball team!

And I'm definitely going to kick some asses!

Ha!

Beware tall idiots with this damn snobbish attitude of yours!

_Otani Atsushi is coming!_

A century later, when my sis' abandoned the bathroom, and after I had breakfast, I walked happily grinning at nobody to the station.

Aaa!

I can't wait to see their expressions when I leave them with mouths gapping staring at me shocked once I'd score a million points in this fantastic basketball court of Maido high school!

Aa! Just great!

Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!

In classroom 1-2, Nakao and his girlfriend were already there talking joyfully about something, and standing too close to each other.

Yack! Disgusting!

"Good morning!" I greeted boringly barely glancing at them, feeling somehow weird watching them.

"Hey, Otani!" I heard Nakao.

He was again wearing this silly grin of his!

Jeez!

"Otani-kun! We're going to have lunch together after school. Want to come? I'd like to get to know my _darling's_ best friend a little better!" Nobu-chan said sparkling all over.

Was it make-up, or was it natural?

Either way, it was awful!

"Ehm! With you two?" I wondered with a frown.

Nothing could be worse than have to sit on the same table with a couple…

And especially such a couple that shows their affection in public with no guilt!

No!

_That was too embarrassing, thank you!_

"Well, Chiharu-chan will come as well, right Chiharu-chan?" Nobu said glancing at someone behind me.

I followed her gaze and met the dark brown eyes of that cute girl who had been with the witch yesterday. She looked so cute with those pointy glasses.

She was blushing all over and avoiding my grinning stare.

"Ehm! I'm… not sure yet!" she mumbled holding her bag tightly on her chest.

"Oh, it'll be fun!" I shot shoving some strands from my forehead.

That would be perfect if I could meet this Chiharu-chan!

She was so great! *_"And shorter than me!" Otani says looking at us!_*

"Well…!" Chiharu began, blushing even more.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you have to study! It's only the first day of the semester!" Nobu complained.

I noticed how she was staring at me grinning cunningly.

Had she realized I liked Chiharu-chan?

That was troublesome!

"If you don't like it, then you can leave! We won't hold it against you, right boys?" Nobu said and glanced at Nakao and me.

Nakao nodded.

Please remind me to punch him after this! This grin is really frustrating me!

"Sure!" I said and placed my hands on my hips.

I was going to win her! That was a promise!

She was lovely the way she acted so shyly and I'm sure she had to be a fascinating person once you met her!

Well, well Chiharu-chan!

You sure have caught Otani Atsushi's attention!

Ha!

"Oh! Good morning!"

Kohori had just arrived panting.

What had _he _been doing so early in the morning?

"Hey, Kohori!" I slapped his back and he flinched gritting his teeth.

"Man, why do you like hitting people, huh?" he growled.

"That's how men greet each other! It's a simple gesture to show off their power amongst others! All male creatures do it!" I explained calmly flames burning in my eyes.

Kohori lifted his eyebrows.

"And then they end up killing each other!" he said harshly.

"I've never lost!" I showed him a fist.

"Ehm!" Nakao began hesitantly. "You have! Remember yesterday when you were fighting with Koizumi-chan? She definitely beat you up!"

I slowly turned to look at him, with those flames mentioned previously having transformed into volcanoes that were only seconds from erupting.

"What?" I hissed, my fists ready to break noses.

"Hey, hey! Don't quarrel guys!" Nobu appeared in the middle. "Whoever wants, can come with us for lunch later! Now let's all calm down!" she said calmly.

Chiharu was shaking slightly looking at us with wide eyes.

The volcano inside of me had been close to erupting.

And that witch was not even here!

Oh man…!

"_Lunch?_" Kohori shot looking all of a sudden very pleased.

"Yeah, if you want you can come!" Nobu said.

Nakao next to her nodded like he approved his girlfriend's words.

I have to take him with me later to the auditions for the basketball team, hopefully he'd get his mind off that strange influence Nobu had on him.

Whatever!

I walked to my desk, glancing at the witch's empty one, as Kohori and the rest got introduced with each other.

I had to keep my head clear, or else I'd go insane here!

It was all _her_ fault!

Because of her, I was losing control so often, I got so bad-tempered with everything, I was being disrespected by everyone! Even my best friend!

And this happened even in her absence…

Imagine what would happen from now on when she would be here as well!

_Oh man…_

I literally fell on the chair and bumped my head on the desk hiding it in my arms.

I sighed.

_Get a grip!_

Girls who're in love sigh! Not you!

I really desired to smash my head on concrete wall…

But that would not change anything, would it? I would only look like an idiot in front of everyone and crack my skull. Not good!

I glanced at my watch, wishing that only by staring at it with all my attention drawn there time would go fast forward to the end of the day, so that I could run in the speed of sound to the gym's building and go play some basketball. Hit the ball on the shiny, wooden floor and get caught in the magical sound of it popping on it. Feel the anticipation of disappearing between my opponents thanks to my speed and size, and feel nothing but great ecstasy when I was drawing nearer to the basket…

My head had calmed and my eyes closed as I imagined myself being captain of the Maido high school basketball team…

Hmmm, the first I'd do was to change the outfits!

Orange…!

The ball is orange, not the players!

"Good morning class!" Gorilla-sensei walked through the sliding door, holding two huge books in his arms.

I noticed how he glanced at the witch's empty desk.

I looked at it with the corner of my eyes.

Why was I wondering where she was?

It was none of my business, was it?

Better like this!

I hope she doesn't show up!

Bang, the door slid open at that exact minute and the street lamp appeared panting leaning on her knees.

"Oh-oh! Sensei! Sorry!" she said between deep exhales.

"It's ok! Just for today!" Gorilla-sensei said lazily leaning on his desk.

"Thank you!" she sighed loudly and dragged her loooong legs towards the desk next to mine.

For some reason, my eyes had been following her ever since she had entered.

She looked down at me as my head lay heavy on my arms.

I stuck my tongue at her, and she back at me showing that blank expression again, like seeing me and making fun of me was such a drag.

I felt so serious and caught myself still looking at her.

Her hair were loose today, like that moment at the park when I realized that she was no _he_!

They were long, slightly wavy at the edges. And her eyelashes were long, surrounding beautifully her eyes…

"Aaa!" I growled and looked to my front classmate's back suddenly.

The movement caused my neck to hurt.

_What am I thinking?_

No, no, no, no!

Nooooo!

I hate her!

I hate her!

I hate her!

Jeez, how many times I say it to myself… I still… want to look at her and observe every detail on her face… when she's so… not witchy!

I brushed my palms on my face trying to shove those thoughts out of my troubled head.

It's magic!

I'm sure of it! It's some strange, cunning spell of hers!

_Again…_

"Everyone's here I see! Let's start with page 13 in-!" Gorilla-sensei began, but the door slid open once more and Suzuki-chan appeared. He looked at the sensei lazily like he hadn't interrupted a thing.

My face grew suddenly warm.

Why had he been late, just like the witch?

Could it be… that … they had been… together?

_What am I thinking again?_

Dammit!

"Sorry, sensei!" Suzuki muttered looking so bored with the whole situation.

"You must be the new student, right? Ryoji something?"

"Yes!" he muttered.

Gorilla-sensei furrowed his big, bushy eyebrows.

"Ryoji what?"

Suzuki glanced at him.

It seemed like he was about to fall asleep right away there on the floor!

"Suzuki."

"Ryoji Suzuki! There are no extra desks, so you'll have to grab one from another class." He pointed and Suzuki let a loud sigh and left the class to find another desk.

Jeez, another person who's definitely not a morning-type!

In the meantime, Gorilla-sensei began the double hour of Maths. I lazily opened my new book and only looking at the numbers I felt even sleepier.

After some minutes, Suzuki came in holding a desk in his one arm and walked passed me placing it at the only empty place; behind the witch.

Fire began burning inside of me again!

Ha!

"Hey, Suzuki! I believe you should find another spot, since you won't be able to watch at the black-board!" I whispered pointing at the witch.

She turned to shoot me missiles with her drilling stare.

Suzuki opened his bag calmly.

"It's ok! I can see."

The witch looked at him over her shoulder blushing and smiling widely.

"Oh! R-really?" she asked linking her fingers as she looked at him dreamingly.

I gritted my teeth with all my might.

Why was it that every time she would make fun of me, she would succeed making me a fool, whereas when I tried, all the luck of the world would take her place?

Ugh, this was getting really frustrating!

I won't try anymore!

No!

Why even bother?

From now on I wouldn't even look at her! She deserved no attention from me!

I was getting excited for the basketball auditioning and the lunch with Chiharu-chan! The witch was just another classmate, there was no obligation to have to talk to her.

Yeah…

That's what I'm going to do!

I won't let people who mess with my nerves affect me that much!

No way!

Hmm!

Maths' double hour passed by really slowly, and during first break I avoided everyone by going outside for a walk. Later during history, Nakao invited me in his girlfriend's company's conversation, but I just found an excuse not to. In short, that's how my first day in high school went by.

Somehow calmly, without much stress and frustration!

It was a relief actually, not having to deal with that witch and her spells…

But both Kohori and Nakao had become a solid part of that company of Nobu, the witch and Chiharu. If only _she _wasn't there… I wouldn't mind at all…

But because of her…

"So, Otani! Will you come with us for lunch?" Nakao asked coming at me as I was packing my stuff at the end of the school day. I noticed his girlfriend, Chiharu, Kohori and the witch standing at the door.

I frowned angrily.

I wasn't being left out, I knew that.

And I knew the problem here was mine and mine only! But… I couldn't act cool like nothing had happened with me and that witch. She made me feel… uncomfortable.

Yeah, I admit that! Is there a problem?

Hell, you see what I become next to her!

This is not me!

No…

I can't do this!

I'll make new friends… maybe the guys from the Basketball club, I don't know!

I don't mind…

As long as they don't hang out with that witch!

"I don't think so! I'm going for auditioning for the basketball team. Then I guess I'm going to the park."

"Oh, ok!" Nakao said, looking obviously disappointed.

That made me happy somehow.

"Hey man! Let's have a one-on-one match later! What say?" I grabbed his shoulder grinning.

Nakao glanced at his girlfriend who winked at him impatiently.

"Well… I already planned with Nobu-chan to meet for the exercises Nanako-sensei gave us."

I looked away trying to hide my irritation packing my bag.

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow then!" I said as calmly as possible and grabbing my jacket I walked away from him.

Everyone made space for me to pass through the door.

I didn't even look at them.

And I didn't care if I was rude…

The basketball court awaits me and all I want to do is kick some asses!

**Here comes the next chapter -**


	8. The Bet That Will Change My Life

**"The bet that will change my life..."**

"Hey there, Otani-chan!" Tako greeted wearing that silly orange outfit.

They all looked like a bunch of carrots, being tall, thin and dressed in orange!

Jeez…

There were only eight guys here for the auditions, and – of course – I was the shortest. Some of them looked determined to win a place in the team, while others were looking so nervous sweating like waterfalls.

Amateurs!

Ha!

"Hey Tako-chan!"

I was wearing my tracks and my lucky basketball shoes and I grabbed a ball to start warming up.

The others followed me and soon the huge building filled with echoes of pop-pop.

Listen… what a lovely sound!

I started running fast around the court to bring the blood rushing through my legs and started scoring. I could feel many eyes stare at me.

I loved it!

It was always like this! Being small made everyone think that I was nothing but a stubborn guy who wanted to prove himself, but then… they'd all end up looking at me like fish realizing their mistake!

Ha, don't take size for granted!

Warming up lasted for fifteen minutes when the main team and Tako, the captain, came closer.

All pop-pop sounds seized and I looked at the team of carrots.

"So, this is going to be a one-on-one match, since you are few! Moriyama, you play against Shimizu on the right, Otani you play against Kyohei on the left." Tako ordered.

Two tall guys left Tako's side.

I followed this Kyohei on the left side of the court hitting a ball in perfect synchronization with my steps.

Kyohei was way taller than Tako, and I'm sure the captain did it on purpose to check me out!

Whatever! He wouldn't scare me like this!

On the other side, it would be even more difficult for mister Kyohei to hold me back!

He had his long, dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a black headband.

"Ready, shorty?" he smirked getting his position in the court while I was standing outside the white lines on the floor that showed the frontiers of the court.

Flames burst out of my eyes.

"What's your height?" I asked grinning satisfied as we waited for Tako's whistle.

Kyohei furrowed his eyebrows.

"1,88m!" he said simply.

I was holding the ball tight in my hands feeling the rough, but soft surface of the ball with my fingers.

"Ha! That's 32 cm you have to lean to catch me!"

The whistle sounded and I shot with the ball leaving my hands as I whooshed under the surprised Kyohei's grip. The ball was leaving my hand and returning again in perfect control. Everywhere I went, it followed me loyally!

Thankfully it was very similar to my own ball, and the fifteen minutes of warming up were mostly to get used to this ball and discover its special abilities.

You see, every ball feels different, reacts differently when you hit it on the floor, the mass and weight differ. It matters a lot to have a special relationship with your basketball.

All matters!

And, although perhaps this Kyohei here had the advantage since this court was his battlefield, I soon realized that he was too used in playing against tall opponents. He had difficulties getting hold of me. He was fast, but still tall!

Ha!

Being tall isn't always bliss, _witch!_

Shit, why did _she _come all of a sudden in my head?

I accidentally lost the control I had in the ball for a second, and Kyohei took the chance to steal it from me, but I bent down and avoided him and I found my way to the basket free!

That's it!

I ran and ran, the ball popping next to me like a loyal comrade!

If I scored this game was mine!

YES!

But suddenly there was no ball in my hand anymore and I flinched looking around to see Tako holding the ball hitting it pleasantly.

"Let's see how you play against two, Otani!" he said.

I gritted my teeth with this unfair turning, but that meant this game had just got more exciting!

"Bring it on!"

Tako faked a move, but I stood calmly in defensive posture opposite him, seeing Kyohei with the corner of my eyes at my left and having the basket behind me.

Tako smiled watching me.

He knew I knew what his next move was, which gave him the advantage.

_Great!_

Tako finally attacked right at me and at the last minute turned his back to avoid my attempt to grab the ball.

"Ha!" Tako shouted enjoying this.

He threw the ball at Kyohei calmly, and at that moment I appeared in the middle and pushed with all my might the floor to jump as high as possible to grab the ball from midair.

And I did it!

The ball was again in my hands! My whole body felt satisfied as the ball had returned to me.

I lost no time and ran towards the basket and, _yeah!_, scored!

"Alright!" I shouted showing a fist.

Kyohei was panting and grinning.

"That was a great catch, shorty!" he commented.

Tako clapped his hands looking at me.

Man!

I loved it!

This satisfaction taking over me!

There's nothing better than this! _Yosh!_

"Guys, welcome Otani-chan in our team!" Tako said and gestured to his other teammates to approach.

I don't know whether it was the wide, silly grins from them or the excitement basketball gave me, but everything that had been troubling my mind the last two days had faded away! I felt so light, so confident, so powerful!

_Ready to conquer the world!_

"First cell phones, then laptops, and now men! The era of the small has arrived!" I said beaming and raised my arms in the air swinging them happily.

Suddenly there was complete silence and I opened my eyes to see the carrots and the other guys staring at me with frowns. And then a loud wave of laughter hit me, almost knocking me down.

"HAHAHAHA!"

I felt angry for a moment as I knew they were laughing at me again, but… hell, who cares?

I started laughing as well with all the air that was left in me!

LOL

"Tomorrow! Don't forget, Otani!" Kyohei shouted waving at me as I was leaving the gym's building.

"Sure thing! Bye!" I waved back with the broadest grin.

Aaa!

That was awesome!

This day was so damn worth it just because of this game!

I enjoyed it with all my heart!

The games with this team surely will be fun! Ha!

I crossed my arms behind my head looking up at the blue sky.

Why be angry with stupid little things, like that witch? There were so many other things that can make me happy here! As long as I find a way to take her out of my head, eeeeverything's going to be fine!

Right!

AAAAAA!

No, no, no, no!

Please _no!_

She was there! The witch, the street lamp, the tomato-head, whatever, _her!_

She's there with a bunch of other girls.

I tried to calm down, hide the massive shaking of my limbs, the sweat pouring down my forehead.

Why on earth was she here? She was supposed to go for lunch with the rest, right?

_GAAAAARARARARA!_

I was pulling my hair, hitting my bag on the ground, shouting nonexistent words, turning my eyes inside my sockets!

This can't be!

No, no, no!

"Otani-kun?"

I froze in the posture I was, my bag hanging from my leg, my arms in the most weird, uncomfortable position, my eyes blank staring at her, while my mouth was wide open.

Oh, and I was standing on one toe!

Really uncomfortable, I tell you that!

"Are-you-ok?" the witch asked looking, hmmm, concerned? No, worried? Hmmm, I guess that! Still she was ugly!

Man…

"Ok! Fine! Perfect!" I said grinning stupidly, no idea what had caught me and I ran on the tips of my toes past her making my way to the station.

"Hey!" she shouted at me, making me freeze in my tracks once more.

I slowly, slowly, slowly looked over my shoulder to see her shoving her hair behind her ear.

Argh…

My heart flattered?

_Again?_

She looked so cool, kind of snob, as she looked down at the world with those strange, sparkling eyes of hers.

"I'm going to meet the others at Kebei. Wanna come?" she asked grinning.

I sure missed a heartbeat there.

"Weren't you supposed to be with them now?" I asked, not knowing why.

She came closer causing my heart to beat faster with some kind of spell.

"Well, we had auditions for the girls' basketball team and I tried them out!"

I gasped.

Why?

I knew she was playing basketball, and she had to be good too, so why was I so surprised?

Jeez!

"Oh!"

"Won't you ask me if I was accepted?" she growled annoyed.

One thing I'll never, ever, say is that _this_ girl here is cute! Note that!

"I guess you were, so why ask?" I wanted to annoy her more.

"How do you know?" she wondered innocently.

"You look too happy for a street lamp, and besides I've seen you-!" I shut my mouth with my palm, not believing I had just said that!

What's wrong with me?

Do I actually _want_ to be laughed at? Am I such a masochist?

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Ha! That's why you look familiar! You were that boy at the park yesterday, right?" she asked placing a forefinger on her chin.

_Boy?_

_BOY?_

"Ha! I thought that-!"

"You thought _what_?" I clenched my fists feeling the power of the devil himself take control over me.

She backed down.

"Never mind! Well… I did get accepted! And I'm so happy about it, I actually thought that I would only be accepted because I'm tall, but the captain said that I'm good!" she said dreamingly, stars shining in her big, round eyes.

That sounds… familiar!

"You know what?" I placed my hands on my hips smiling confidently. "I got accepted in the basketball team as well!"

…

…

*_opens one eye to check on Koizumi_*

There it was again; that blank stare, and the parted lips and the finger pointing at me.

Volcano erupts, WATCH OUT!

"_You… said… basketball? Sure?"_ she mumbled with a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah! Basketball! Is there a problem?" I growled, knowing where she was taking it.

_That witch!_

"No way!" she started giggling.

"I've been playing basketball for two years and I'm the best in Osaka, just so you know with whom you're dealing with!" I warned her.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Have you not been listening to me?"

"Yeah, it's just…hihihihi… funny….hihihi…I mean, you're…hihihi!"

"I won't hold back punching you again this time!" my fist was inches from her face.

"Try!" she hissed, as her body was suddenly surrounded by an aura that made the air thinner and the atmosphere darker.

I flinched instinctively.

"I bet I'm better than you!" I crossed my arms on my chest once I felt myself again.

_Myself…_

"Oh really, super-confident, little midget?"

"Yeah, stupid amazon!"

She growled crossing arms as well.

"There's only one way to find out!" she said between her teeth.

I smiled cunningly.

"I agree!"

And so we ended up, both of us with determination burning in our eyes to kick the other's butt , at the park…

**Thanx for reading! hope you liked it :)**


	9. Amazon Vs Midget

**Dear readers, once again i'm sorry for the delay, but the last days I was unable to upload. here is the next chapter, one i've been looking forward to posting! Enjoy!**

**-Amazon vs Midget-**

A slight breeze flowed through the trees causing the leaves to rustle spookily. The birds flew away with loud cries like they had sensed the threat approaching

The scene of disaster was near…

I wrapped my tie around my forehead, like a ninja ready to fight.

I pressed my lips together watching the two basket poles standing in the afternoon light.

This was _my _game!

I knew it!

This match meant a lot to me…

It was a way to humiliate for once the witch and prove her that I'm _no midget_!

No!

Hell, no!

I looked with the corner of my eyes at her and… my jaws dropped!

_What was she doing?_

She… she… she just put her trucks under her skirt and… she… pulled the skirt… down!

MAAAAN!

I quickly looked away!

No, she hadn't just done it!

No, I…

Well, to be honest I hadn't seen a thing…

I'm not _that _perverted!

Jeez!

"Why-did-you-do-that-for?" I asked with a trembling voice.

She shot me a killer glance as she tied her long hair high in a ponytail.

She gave out this dangerous aura again.

"You didn't really expect me to play with a skirt, did you?"

I lifted my eyebrows surprised.

Well…

I didn't think of that, no!

Hmmm, so she was a girl after all!

She took out a basketball from her bag and run towards the court hitting the ball in controlled moves beside her.

I followed her slowly observing her every move, how she wrapped her palm on the black surface of the ball, how she never looked down, how she span without entangling once her looong legs.

Man, I'd definitely have a problem there!

She was good.

She was totally confident, but…*_shows a fist_* it's time I erase this confident smile from her face!

I ran towards her and made an attempt to steal the ball, but she turned showing me her back with a grin.

"You have to do better than that!" she shot and made her way fast towards the basket.

I followed her with greater speed and faked to try and step on her, which made her to halt suddenly. I took the chance to get a hold on the ball, but she read my move and chuckled throwing the ball high so that she could get out of my way.

I grunted quite amazed with her ability to read my attempts of stealing the ball from her.

She glanced at me.

Her cheeks had got a peach tint and some strands were sticking on her skin.

Something grabbed my heart once more.

Man, that's the last thing I need right now!

I have to concentrate.

I have to stop fooling around here.

This game is important, and I _have_ to win!

_Yosh!_

So, I ran towards her with a slow pace and she walked towards me, the ball popping beautifully next to her.

"Come on, Otani-kun! Show me what you got!"

I looked from the ball up to her and kept my eyes there.

I didn't blink, neither flickered as I tried to reach deeper in her gaze. Soon the sparkle of excitement in her eyes turned into something else. Something called _fear_!

I did it!

I shot towards her, attacking to the front and grabbed the ball from her thin hands running away, listening to the soothing popping sound the ball made each time it left my hands.

The sound of my way to victory!

Witch, you're not the only one who can do magic!

Yeahy!

I heard her loud footsteps approaching from behind, so I maximized my speed towards the basket and some meters before I was under it, with three big steps I jumped up high and scored!

"Aya! 2 points for Otani, 0 points for the amazon!" I shouted happily and grabbed the ball before it hit the ground.

The witch grinned, looking like she had enjoyed it.

"That was mean, you know!" she said taking the ball with force from my hands.

"What was?" I asked feeling the invincible power growing up inside of me.

"That look! You really got me there!" she said hitting the ball pleasantly around her.

I felt my guts heavy for a moment.

"But I promise you, midget, the next round is _mine_!" she hissed the last word, and without realizing it she had left my view and was running towards the basket pole again.

I gasped and with all the strength in my legs I ran after her.

"HEY!" I growled and made a thousand attempts to steal the ball from her, but each time she would simply chuckle and take it away.

That made me mad.

I knew that look wouldn't help again. I had to find another way to steal the ball from her, but how?

She was damn good.

She was good in faking tricks or attacks.

"What? You're out of spells?" she said beaming.

"You're the witch, not me!" I shot back, bending to grab the ball while it was bouncing back from the ground to her palm, but she pushed me away with her elbow gently.

"What was your usual position?" she asked, looking so calm as she was playing and talking at the same time.

I wanted to punch her!

"Playmaker!" I said and let a long exhale as I leaned on my knees, tired of trying to get the ball out of her hands.

She was doing magic, there was no other explanation.

Some sort of attraction between her palms and the ball…

"Really?"

I noticed this laughing expression on her face again, altered as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"REALLY!" I growled and ran with my fists swinging in front of me towards her.

She stared at me with wide eyes and a wide open mouth rising her hands in the air like surrendering to the flaming mania that had got into me.

My eyes followed the ball which had slipped her hand and was bouncing away.

I looked at her, noticing that she had realized her mistake.

_No!_

I managed to turn the last minute before crashing on the street-lamp – I mean the witch street lamp! – to follow the black basketball.

I felt a very very tight grip slowing me down. The witch had grabbed my shirt, almost ripping it off, but I managed to release myself by pushing her hand off of me.

Eyes on the ball! Eyes on the ball!

I grinned to myself as I was running so fast, my fingers only an inch from touching the ball, but then all blurred away.

I felt my skull crack, my legs get disconnected from the rest of my body, my back break in a million pieces and of course my excitement reach the bottom.

"Autch!" I grunted with extreme pain.

"Ugh!"

I felt something heavy keeping me on the hard ground.

"What the…!"

"Get your leg off of mine! And don't you push me, you idiot midget!" the witch growled.

I finally opened my eyes looking in her eyes.

I missed a million heartbeats! Man, I'm sure ten years had just been taken from me!

Why was the witch on top of me?

Why was she staring at me?

Why was I staring back?

WHY?

"I said don't push, you idiot!"

"What are you-!"

"My leg is entangled with yours and it hurts when you push, you midget!"

Her pupils had become too huge, making her eyes pitch black and her teeth had become sharp like a shark's!

"Ok, ok!" I tried to pull my leg dragging my body on the ground.

She grunted and pulled herself up, landing on her bum.

I was panting feeling my legs and elbows torn apart with scratches.

I had no strength anymore!

Oh, no!

I lied down on the ground, my arms wide and looked up at the clouds which floated gently on the endless sky.

I sighed and for some reason I started laughing.

I laughed hard, not really knowing why, it just… felt right!

My lungs hurt but I didn't mind!

I laughed because everything was so funny!

Hahahaha!

Sad but so cool at the same time…

I couldn't believe it!

Only an hour ago I didn't want to see her face again. I hated her for humiliating me, for having such a great effect on me while I've only known her for less than two days.

Man, we've never actually talked with each other and I couldn't stand her, and now…

Now I just had the most exciting game in such a long time!

Against _her_!

Against Oizumi, Koizumi, or whatever!

Don't _you _think it's funny?

The witch started laughing hard as well and the quiet neighbourhood was drowned in our hysterical laughter.

I was holding my stomach as I tried to catch my breath after a bunch of moments.

Koizumi was leaning panting on her knees looking down at me with watery eyes.

"Does… does that mean that I win?" I asked, lifting myself up.

I noticed my trucks ripped in some spots and scratches covering my knees and hands.

So was Koizumi.

She frowned looking angry all of a sudden.

"_Win?_" she hissed. "Hell no! This match is cancelled because of casualties! We'll fight again, Kotani-kun!" she announced decisively placing her hands on her hips.

I brushed my hair backwards grinning with this mighty, super confidence welling my insides.

"Right! Next time you'll face the true abilities of Otani Atsushi!"

"Ohohohoho!" she giggled wearing this blank expression once more.

"Right! But don't get too confident, because Koizumi Risa is in town!"

I raised my eyebrows and pointed at her, laughing with her sayings.

Whatever!

"Yosh!"

"Yosh!"

We said and shook hands!


	10. The Beginning of A Friendship

**Hi there! **

**As i have some huge mushroom-creatures threatening to eat me alive XD here are two chapters!**

**I do not own Lovely Complex.**

**The Beginning of A Friendship**

"Ha! That was really fun, Otani-kun!" the witch said out loud stretching her arms above her head.

The sun was already setting and the wind had got cooler. I felt my shirt sticking on my body and my legs felt slightly shaky, but all this felt in sum so good.

Oh yeah, that was real fun!

I had enjoyed this game!

I never would have thought that a game with that idiot witch would be so exciting. I never actually thought that I would be able to communicate with her and have such a great time like two normal people would have who share a common hobby.

All those moments I desired to the depths of my heart to destroy that street lamp, all those times she humiliated me and made me feel so _little _(*_"don't you dare comment on this!" shows his teeth at us_*)… they just faded into thin air.

I actually liked being with her like this.

"Otani?"

I looked at her.

She looked at me and widened up her eyes.

_What?_

"What's with this stupid grin on your face?" she commented looking disgusted.

I blinked and shook my head.

What?

I was grinning?

HUH?

Oh please let it not be like Nakao's stupid grin!

_NOOOOO!_

"I-was not grinning!" I said annoyed looking away. (Geez I just can't make it clearer, can I?)

Koizumi lifted an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What?"

"You look so funny when you daydream!" she said giggling.

I… _what?_

What was that?

"I'm not daydreaming!" I shot at her annoyed.

"Oh, never mind, midget! Even people like you can daydream!"

I growled.

"What do you mean by _people like me?_ Huh?"

The witch pointed at me showing her wide smile.

"People who are able to look at the ground better than the rest!"

?

…

Well, is it just me or did she just say something… weird?

I brushed my face with my palm and sighed heavily.

Really, I just couldn't comment on that.

"Whatever! All I know is that you tall people all act the same when it comes to face a short one on the basketball court. You all are so used to competing with tall ones, so once a short one comes in your way you take the most logical choice; underestimate the person!" I said folding my arms behind my head.

Koizumi turned her head up gazing the orange sky.

I followed her and took a quick glance of her glowing face. She was smiling and looked strangely happy, like the way someone looks when everything fits right… I think. Or maybe it's me who looks and feels this way.

"I admit that I underestimated you in the beginning, but…" she paused and chuckled untying her hair with one hand while she was holding her black basketball with the other.

I searched her face to guess what she wanted to say, but I couldn't ask her without sounding too desperate to hear her opinion about me, could I?

Suddenly I felt such a rush of anticipation.

For _what?_

Whatever she thinks about me, why am I getting so nervous about it?

Like I care…

Man, I have to stop lying to myself. I'm only going to get more disappointed.

It's just that… I'm not that strong when it comes to facing difficulties, so I prefer shutting myself from everything. But maybe it's time to change this.

Yes, it's time.

And this street lamp will help me!

"You're a great player, Kotani-kun!" Koizumi said with a loud chuckle slapping me on my back.

I felt my shoulder getting dislocated and froze in my steps.

Autsh!

"Ow!" I growled at her.

"You just proved to me that strength _can _exist in small persons! Don't destroy your image now!" she said and shut her right eye at me with a clicking sound of her tongue.

She's driving me insane!

And my head is going to burst open here!

But if I'm going to continue standing here frozen like a statue, I'll definitely make her doubt and that's the last thing I need. I've had enough of surprises today.

"So- how long have you been playing?" is the first question that popped into my mind in order to drive away this strange atmosphere that had taken over me.

I'd honestly prefer hearing humiliating things from her than having to feel this way every time she'd make compliments. Like my head burning, and my eyes being too small for my skull, and like I was much bigger than I actually am, like this world suddenly was perfect for me… at me!

_Otani Atsushi, pull yourself together!_

"Ever since I entered middle school. My family used to live in Kita (_northern part of Osaka city_), so we came here once I entered the last grade in middle school. I would become the captain of my team, but here I was a newbie and so I lost the chance. But maybe I can make it here in Maido high school!" she said dreamily swinging her arms around her as she was having her own daydream.

So, she wanted to be a captain of a basketball team!

Well, who doesn't?

"I can't see a reason why you can't become one. Except maybe the fact that you are a racist against short people." I said.

"Oh really? And how will this take the title of the captain away from me?"

"I'll make sure of it, if you continue acting like this against me and others like me!" I assured her grabbing the ball she was holding and hit it on the street as we were walking.

"Now I feel threatened!" she said with a tone of irony making a funny face.

"I already have someone on my side!"

"You mean that guy with the red streak on his hair?"

"Kohori! He'll definitely back me up!"

"Are you challenging me again?" she asked leaning in order to look at me face to face. I could feel her next cursing spell ready to enter me through her evil eyes.

"If that's what it takes to make the world respect short people, then yeah I am!" I said confidently.

"Oh, if we continue having such games like today, in a week my legs and hands will be torn apart. How will I be able to attract fans? How will they like a girl who can't play normally without falling and is so clumsy?"

I looked at her through the corners of my eyes surprised.

How on earth could someone like her have fans?

Who does she think she is?

Maybe having her head so high in the sky makes her too aware of herself. Oh man, where am I getting myself into…

I laughed at the image of a group of guys following the witch like maniacs, shouting out her name as bubbles in the shape of hearts float above their heads. The giraffe and her fan-club of dwarves!

"What's so funny, midget?" she shot looking annoyed.

"I doubt it you are able to attract a single guy! Just your height must scare them all off, let alone your sense of humor!" I chuckled throwing her the ball.

She grabbed it with her arms tensed. She furrowed her eyebrows blowing hard from her nose like a bull.

"I'm definitely better than you!"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked always keeping this confident smile of mischief on my face.

She pressed her lips together throwing the ball hard back at me.

I could see the irritation growing as her eyes got darker and her face redder.

I hit the ball in front of my legs, letting it move in harmony with me.

"I'll step on you and smash you like a little cockroach!" she hissed mimicking her fantasy with her hands.

"I hate cockroaches!"

"Guys are not afraid of me!"

"Doubt it!"

"You're not the perfect example of a _guy_!"

"_I'm_ not afraid of you!"

"Are you not?"

"No!" I looked at her smiling. "In comparison to you!"

"Ah! You think I'm afraid of you?"

"Yup!"

"Hmph!"

"What?"

Koizumi grabbed me from my shoulders and forcefully, I mean it forcefully, she made me face her and brought her face closer to mine. Our noses were almost touching and that heat inside my head was growing dangerously. Like a volcano, hell, like hell itself!

She was too close and all we had been talking about had been erased from my memory. Everything, even my name, even the name of the city we were in…

All started abandoning me, because she was… so… close…

"What the-!"

"Are you really… not-afraid of me?" she asked sounding so serious.

I felt like drowning in her stare noticing how her pupils had widened up and how they were shining. I could swear I saw a glimpse of tear forming in them.

Suddenly, all I thought had abandoned me returned in a second and new thoughts, new worries flooded my head; what was wrong with her, what was going on inside _her _head, why was she suddenly so… sad?

The world had stopped turning and everything around us was nothing more than a blurry part of this darkness that had surrounded us.

I felt her grip around my shoulders losing its power, and then she let her chin fall on her collarbone and turned around.

I felt dizzy.

"I'm sorry!" she muttered and looked at her feet.

I felt strange, somehow guilty. Like I had done something wrong, though I couldn't recall what. We had said so many humiliating things to each other that I couldn't see what had actually hurt her.

I never intended to hurt her.

I never would, now that I think about it.

I barely knew her, still… I felt so attracted to her in a strange way. And this time we spent playing basketball together proved that she was an exciting and very interesting person to hang out with.

I wanted to be with her.

"Koizumi!"

She slowly turned around to look at me.

Now I had to say something to encourage her, right? Something to make her smile?

But… what?

I'm no good at this…

Grrr!

"Well… do you have a network connection at home?"

…

Koizumi's eyes went blank and her irises were now two tiny dots in her eyes.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Anyways, take this!" I searched the front pocket of my school bag and grabbed my MP3 player and gave it to her.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked sounding tired.

I so wanted to see that crazy idiot I had known…

"When strange things blurry my mind I listen to the music I have in here. It always helps me clear my head!" I said and she took it from my hand. Her fingers brushed my palm for a brief moment, making me feel a little proud for being some kind of help in this outburst of hers.

*"_Or that's what I hope at least!" mutters at us_*

"Thanks, Otani!" she said looking at it with a sincere smile.

My dear heart, stop scaring me like this!

If you continue bouncing like this every time she says something I'm going to die of a heart attack, and my sister will wonder if it was Kira's* fault!

"See you tomorrow at school!" I said throwing her back her basketball and turned to take my way home.

"Kotani-kun!" Koizumi said.

I looked at her over my shoulder, seeing that blank face again.

_What's wrong now?_

"Tomorrow is Saturday." She muttered pointing at her head, like I was a five-year-old.

…

The wind blew through my hair and almost swept me off my feet.

"Then I'll see you around!" I corrected myself and I fought the urge not to continue my way home bouncing like a child.

"Bye!" I heard Koizumi's high-pitched voice call and I chuckled at myself with this interesting turn of things.

*_Kira's fault… well it's a mention of the animation "Death Note" where Kira is the one in possession of the death note and kills people. When he doesn't mention the cause of death, then his victim is found to have died of heart attack… I know this wasn't appropriate, but it just came out as I was trying to type as fast as the scenes actually occur in my head and thought it was funny o_O_


	11. Aaa! Umibozou!

**"Aaa! Umibozou!"**

All weekend my thoughts were wondering back to the game Koizumi and I had on Friday afternoon.

I could still hear the popping of the ball (a sound that kind of always echoes in my ears!) and her high-pitched voice yelling and calling different vowels every time I'd steal the ball from her, or vice versa.

It was so much fun…

But, after two days of thinking over and over about it, I think I'm happier with the fact that our relationship has changed. Ever since I met her, I despised her, almost hated her. Maybe I even envied her for being all I wanted to be; popular, a star in basketball, funny, the centre of attention in school, and above all sure and confident.

Confidence is a virtue in which I lack…

"Hmph!"

But now, all this changed. Ever since that game. Ever since the laugh we shared, the excitement we felt while playing. Suddenly the jokes between us had turned into funny accusations towards each other for the laugh. Just like that, all she said to me, _about me_, were only words she said to mock me and have fun. Just like I made with her. All we said was to make each other laugh.

I admired her…

And I will suppress those strange tickling feelings that come out in weird moments. I want to be friends with that funny idiot, nothing more.

There can't be something more, and … I won't ask for it!

I like the way this is getting and I won't claim more!

Sooo… time to go to school!

…

… _An hour and half later _o_O…

"Good morning, Otani-kun!" I heard all of a sudden Nobu's voice calling me from behind. I shivered with the strange tone she was using to call my name.

I looked at her over my shoulder, throwing my bag on my desk.

"Oh, good morning, Nobu-san!" I greeted her as normally as I could, trying to suppress this wave of fear that had taken over me out of the blue.

This girl was scanning me with her eyes, I could see her thoughts forming over her head as her eyes were wandering all over me.

Ayaya! Why was she looking at my legs, at my…

"Risa told me all about the game of yours!" she said.

Why was she checking on me this way?

NAKAO, WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?

"Hmm!" I mumbled.

She came closer to me, her eyes piercing me like daggers.

"She sounded excited!" she went on with this dragging tone filled with suspicion of some kind.

Oh dear!

"Yeah?" I managed to say.

_Do better than this, Atsushi! Don't make her even more suspicious! _

Nobu nodded lifting an eyebrow smirking.

She was scary… man, was she scary! And my best friend is dating her?

"I've never seen her so excited over a game before!" she whispered so that only I could hear. This made her voice sound even more scarier.

Argh, I'm hundred percent sure she knows what I'm thinking, it's the end of me! _The end of me!_

"It was o-!"

"OTANIIII!"

Both Nobu and I turned to the door of the classroom to see Koizumi standing there leaning on the door and panting as if the devil had been chasing her.

Oh, let it not be an act between the two of them so early in the morning!

"Risa! What hap-!"

"U-!" Risa began pointing at me, her eyes so wide open I feared they'd pop right out on me.

"K-Koizumi!" I stuttered, not sure how to react to all this. First Nobu-san, now the witch!

What have I done again?

"U-Umibozou!" Koizumi stuttered back and offered me my MP3 player I had lent her the day of our game. She was pointing at it with her other hand, like she was trying to tell me something she couldn't say.

I rubbed my forehead fearing that my attempt that day to cheer her up with the music I like went to waste.

"What's wrong with Umibozou! Their music is the best!" I tried to reason my favourite band. And the lead person, Umibozou himself was just awesome.

_Awesome, awesome, awesome! *grins stupidly!*_

There is no other word better to describe this man and his music!

Aa, their music has saved me so many times, and has given me some of the greatest experiences!

Koizumi was shaking her head forcefully, like she didn't agree with what I said.

She pulled her hair and looked down at me.

I feared even to breathe under this intense stare of hers.

"Aaa! Umibozou!" she yelled, almost causing the windows to shatter. "They're-they're great! They're so cool! I love them!"

I felt my feet leaving ground.

"_What?_"

"You like Umibozou! You have all their songs in here! You made my weekend! I wanted s-so much to contact you in some way during the weekend so that we can sing aloud together all of Umibozou's songs, b-but I… couldn't!"

"Wait, you like Umibozou too?"

"That's what I'm talking about you idiot!"

"A!" I growled pointing at her. "You like Umibozou!"

"YEAH!"

"AHA!"

We started bouncing together humming along their latest hit, thanks to which they became really famous all over Japan.

Yay, that was so great to have someone to act so crazy over one hip hop band!

"Which is your favourite song?" Koizumi asked, her eyes like X's of happiness.

"Aa, it must be the first single of the latest album!"

"Hmm, I love it too! It's so loud and cool!"

"And the chorus is fantastic! The way they sing all together!"

"Aha! They're so great! I once was in a concert of theirs!"

"Me too!"

Suddenly I felt the deadliest silence all around me and noticed how the entire class, including Nobu, and Nakao, were staring at us with wide eyes.

Then they all pointed towards the door, where Gorilla-sensei was standing with furrowed eyebrows.

"All-Hanshin-Kyojin is already putting an act?" he commented walking slowly to his desk.

I noticed Koizumi blush and chuckle nervously.

I took my MP3 player from her hands, but she grabbed them tightly shooting me a killer glance.

"This conversation isn't over yet!" she hissed and sat on the desk next to mine.

I felt it hard to swallow and sat quietly at my desk avoiding eye contact with her.

This was no conversation we had…was it? It was just a bunch of words to describe Umibozou's mus- AAA, she liked Umibozou!

Koizumi liked Umibozou!

Not many people I know like them! Everyone would laugh at me when I said I liked their music. My sister always calls them a bunch of bald idiots who shout, but… they're more than that! And that witch seems to share this view of mine.

Oulala!

During class, every time I had the courage to look at her, she would make the trademark of Umibozou, lifting her palm up in a fist, her palm towards me sticking up three fingers and (something that made me giggle throughout the entire hour) on top of that made the face Umibozou made.

At the end of the hour, Gorilla-sensei commented again on us but I didn't hear him as I was too excited to talk with Koizumi about our favourite band.

Nobu and Nakao were watching us with surprised looks, and sometimes Chiharu-chan would dare walk over to us, but would always walk away shyly again every time our voices became too loud.

"Hey, Kohori! Where on earth have you been?" I shouted at the black-haired boy with the red streak on his forehead who had just entered the classroom during the third break.

He looked sleepy and I noticed his left cheek was swollen.

"Goo- mo-in!" he mumbled.

"What happened, Kohori-kun?" Koizumi asked.

Kohori blushed as he looked up at her and tried to hide his swollen cheek.

"I wash- ag de dentish!"

"The dentist!" Koizumi repeated and looked pitifully at him.

"You must be in pain!" she said, making the blush on Kohori's face turn redder.

I chuckled with his reaction.

He shot me a killer glance.

"You should have stayed home, Kohori-kun!" Nobu-san said, grabbing Nakao's hand.

Nakao noticed that I saw this, but only showed me a wider grin of his.

Geez!

At the end of the day, Kohori's father picked him up, and as we all were waving at him and shouting _get-well_s, Koizumi clapped her palms beaming.

"You have to give me your phone number!" she squeaked looking at me with stars glowing in her round eyes.

I tried to keep this blush that was threatening to appear on my face to myself as strange thoughts started forming in my head.

"Why?"

"To share any information or news of Umibozou! We are faithful fans who must support each other in order to support Umibozou! Or else what kind of fans are we?" she said.

Oof!

"You're right!" I agreed a little relieved that was the reason she wanted my phone number.

Well… why else would she want it anyway?

... I'm losing it!

Linking our pinkies we promised to each other to always keep each other up to date about any news, gossips or concerts of Umibozou, while Nakao, Nobu-san and Chiharu-chan were staring at us with wide eyes and drops falling on their heads in surprise.

When we parted our ways, I turned to call Koizumi.

"Oi, Koizumiii!"

She looked over her shoulder.

I made the Umibozou's trademark with my hand, and she chuckled and repeated it herself.

"Umibozou!" she shouted happily, making my heart flatter.

I made my way to the gym for my first practise session with the Maido basketball team being in the best mood ever!

**Umibozou! i thought he was fantastic+hilarious in the Love-Com movie! So cool i envied Risa and A-chan singing karaoke!**

**Is Umibozou real...hmmm! anyways, thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story! **


	12. Confession of a Shy Guy

**Ohoho, another chapter! as i love the Nakao-Nobu pair, there are going to be-every now and then- little chapters dedicated to them! just like this one...**

**I'd like to thank you so much for reading, and _venaly _thanx for your kind compliments! they really made my day!**

**So, enjoy :D**

**Confession of a shy guy**

"Ah, what a day!" I sighed to myself as I was walking from the train station back home.

Basketball practice was tough, but great. It's been a while since I had proper practice and this one really made my legs shaky, but it was a feeling of relief knowing that in no time I'd be fit again.

If I ended up playing basketball with Koizumi again, I had to be in better shape, right?

Aa, she's not only great in basketball but she also loves the same music I do. We even have the same favourite artist!

That's… great, isn't it?

Man, I'm sure I'm grinning like an idiot right now, but… I can't hold it back!

Ha, and I won't!

"_Come on, right back in Hokkaido…!_"

Aa, that's my cell phone!

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Otani!" I hear Nakao's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Nakao! What's up?" I said, not hiding my happiness.

There was a moment's pause and my smile immediately faded away.

"What-is your opinion on… Nobu-chan?"

Hmmm, so that's what's up…

I halted by the street lamp *_a real street lamp!_* waiting for it to turn green.

"Is something wrong?" I asked although I knew Nakao wouldn't answer me unless I answered his question first.

"No, no!" he chuckled, but I heard the nervous stuttering in it.

"Well…!" I began and passed the zebra lines to reach the other side of the road, watching the red rays of the sunset flood the city.

I didn't want to say anything bad about her, but I also didn't want to lie. It seems something happened between them, so my support on Nakao was essential since he called me and asked indirectly for my help.

So…

"It's not that I don't like her, but she behaves… a little, ehm, arrogantly! She is the last type of person I'd believe would like a person like you."

…

"A!" is all Nakao said, with great disappointment.

"Nakao!" I called fearing I said something inappropriate.

"It's ok!" he muttered.

"Nakao, you know I'm no good judge of girls!" I tried to make things right. I _am _an idiot!

"You're the only one I know who would know. I mean, you had once a girlfriend."

"Exactly, _once_! That makes me a worse judge in this matter!"

Nakao was silent, and I could almost listen to his brain cells fighting to think of a solution. If I knew what the problem was…

"Maybe next time you should attend the basketball practice. It would make you forget such things for some time!" I said, thinking over my plan of getting Nakao back on the basketball court.

"You were good back in middle school, and you're tall *_makes a funny face as he remembers the day he first met his basketball teammates back in middle school, including Nakao!_*. They would definitely accept you!"

"Hmm!"

"How come you weren't interested in playing this year as well?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"I just thought… that I wouldn't have enough time to spend with Nobu-chan!"

Theeere it is! *_grins stupidly_*

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time! We only practice three times a week."

"Yeah!..." Nakao was silent and I heard a rustling noise from his end.

"I guess you're right, because… maybe I'm too much drawn to her that it might irritate her."

Oh, he noticed!

_Atsushi, do not say this to him!_

"III don't think so, but some training wouldn't hurt! Besides you'd show her that you are still the great athlete you were back in middle school! She'll be even prouder of you!"

Wow, what was that!

That sounded cheesy!

Yack!

"Haha, thanks Otani!" Nakao chuckled sounding so much different.

Two words from me and he's back to his normal, easy-going, happy self again?

"Maybe I'll come by to your next basketball practice."

"Yeah, you should!" I agreed and we laughed.

Man, it was great to hear him so lively again!

It was a little shock hearing him so cast out when he called me.

"Thanks!"

I looked up at the orange clouds floating lazily on the sky. The sun had disappeared behind the buildings and the trees as the night was closing by from the east.

A strange lightness flooded my insides.

"You really like her!" I asked, although it didn't really sound like a question.

There was silence from Nakao's side, but I could hear the smile forming on his beaming face.

Nakao only chuckled.

"I'll see you!"

"Bye!"

I closed my cell phone and I was grinning again like an idiot.

…

At least it all was clear from Nakao's side. Honestly I hadn't really paid attention to Nobu-san's behavior towards Nakao. I've only watched how Nakao was changing in her presence, or maybe how much his sensitive side was coming out when he was with her.

It was strange seeing it, maybe even little disgusting when they were holding hands in the classroom or whispering into each other's ear in front of everyone, but knowing Nakao for almost two years, I couldn't be anything else than happy about him.

I _would _help him not to get too much swept off by love (yack!)!

"Ah!"

SLAAAAAAAP! *_slaps himself again for sighing!_*


	13. Summer Vacations:Back in the Classroom!

**hmmm, another one - i'm so generous today! lol**

**Summer vacations: Back in the Classroom!**

"_Come on, right back in Hokkaido YEAH we bounce up and down in the rhythm YEAH…!_"

"Argh!"

My half brain is traveling in dreamland, where I'm stuck in a submarine filled with grasshoppers who are wearing orange basketball shoes, while my other half brain is trying to control my hand to grab the stupid cell phone that is ringing on the bed side table.

I'm going to kill whoever is destroying my important conversation with the grasshoppers.

"_Who is it?_" I hiss as the grasshoppers fade away waving their looong green legs at me.

"OOOTANIII!"

Oh!

Of course!

Who else could it be?

"What the **** do you want?" I yelled at her.

The witch…

_What was I thinking when I gave her my phone number, huh?_

"We-we must meet! At once! There's something important I need to show you!" she said with a very happy tone.

I glanced at my alarm clock.

It was only ten minutes before it would start ringing.

"Oho! Can't it wait? We _will _meet eventually today! You didn't forget that we both have summer classes, have you?" I reminded her sarcastically.

This Gorilla-sensei!

Like he didn't have enough of All-Hanshin-Kyojin, he wants us all back in class for the summer. He is such a weird teacher; first he's mocking us and then he says stuff like _I'm looking forward to a summer full of All-Hanshin-Kyojin _and so on!

"Like I can forget! My brother makes sure I _don't _forget every single day!" Koizumi muttered sounding funnily angry.

"Right! Then I'll see you at school." I shot at her and was about to shut the phone when I heard the witch's voice reaching my room.

"OOOTANIIII!"

"WHAT?"

"I-It's about-!"

"WHAT?" I growled annoyed.

"U-Umibozou! There's a new album coming out in two months! I wanted to show you the-!"

I brushed my face sighing.

"Uh! I was having such a nice dream and you spoiled it for something that will only happen in two months!" I muttered tiredly falling back on my bed.

"I… thought you would want to hear right away…" Koizumi began.

I noticed the disappointment in her voice and immediately I felt something heavy crushing my insides.

"Koizumi!"

"I'm sorry to have woken you up, Otani!" she said and hung up.

I laid there, holding the phone still on my ear.

"Uh!" I sighed and looked at the huge poster of Umibozou next to the door. He was wearing his usual baggy clothes and was staring lazily back to me.

…

Yeah, he's staring at me telling me what an _idiot _I am and what I disloyal fan I am!

Argh!

In less than ten minutes I was dressed in casual clothes with my packed school bag rushing down the stairs.

"A-chan! Come have some breakfast." My mum called me from the kitchen.

The windows were wide open letting the morning breeze chill a little the house.

The days began to warm up making it impossible to walk in the middle of the day without melting on the pavement.

I drank some juice thinking of Koizumi and how to make up to her.

Well… I won't say sorry that's for sure. I'm no normal person so early in the morning. Everybody knows not to talk to me that time.

As said, I'm not a morning type of person!

But it seems Koizumi is exactly the opposite. She's always beaming with happiness first thing in the morning, greeting everyone with stars shining in her eyes and bouncing like a kangaroo.

I still haven't discovered the reason why she's so happy all the time and why she gets all grumpy later in the day…

But still we have a lot of fun!

You see, ever since that day we played together basketball and discovered that we loooove Umibozou, everything between us had become a major game of laughter, funny insults and looong hours of competing at the park of our neighborhood in basketball.

Suddenly, I liked being with her, and suddenly, it seemed that she liked being with me. Although everybody else would stare at us in a strange way (especially Kohori), we would still have our way of fun.

And on top of that, I had managed to suppress those strange feelings for her; you know, the tickling, the anxiety, the sweating and the heat in my cheeks.

…

At least I think I have…

Anyways, I should rush to go to school.

In the train, I turned my MP3 player on and listened through the headphones –what else- Umibozou's latest songs, my favourite ones!

I always did that. It helped me get out of the real world and drown in my imaginary world.

There I had no worries, no disappointments, no lack of confidence.

There everybody I didn't like were grasshoppers. Small, green, hopping around like lunatics.

There I was the star in basketball and all national teams seeked to have me!

There I could sleep until late in the day, and no Gorilla-sensei was mocking me about being Hanshin* and growling at me every time I didn't do my homework.

And sometimes, I said _sometimes_, Koizumi was there with me…

I felt something touching me gently on my arm waking me up peacefully from my imaginary world.

I opened slowly my eyelids to see a very familiar face with dark brown eyes and dark short hair.

"Otani-kun!" I heard from a very far distance a gentle voice.

Chiharu-chan was standing in front of me. A deep blush was covering her face and she looked a little nervous.

"Hey Chiharu-chan!" I smiled widely at her placing my headphones around my neck, loving the way she blushed even more and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you!" she said in a low tone, placing her hair behind her ear.

How cute!

"Oh no! I'm just… a bit sleepy!" I said "Oh!" she said looking at the sliding doors of the train.

The train halted and a young couple pressed the button to get off the train. Soon it took off again. I was glancing at Chiharu-chan, knowing that she could feel my stare, so I tried to look away.

"I've never seen you on the train before." I said, wanting to break the silence and do something for the anxiety I knew she was feeling. I always saw her wearing those pointy glasses, but she wasn't, offering me the opportunity to see her face properly.

"Oh, I actually don't take the train often. I… my brother brings me to school. He-he works not far away from there!" she said.

"A! What does he do?" I asked just to keep the conversation going.

Chiharu finally looked at me, smiling nervously.

"He is a photographer. He helps in a studio." She said.

I had to really concentrate on what she was saying to hear her in the buzzing noises the train and the people made.

"I also have an older sister. She's a bit nuts, but fun!" I said.

Chiharu chuckled and I smiled at her.

I made her laugh! That was a good sign! Hmmm!

In less than fifteen minutes we reached our destination and walked to Maido high school.

At the school gate we bumped into Nakao and Nobu-san.

I noticed how Chiharu-chan immediately left my side to chat with her friend and Nakao approached me, letting the girls walk in the front.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Nakao!"

"You look happy!" he commented grinning.

"Hmm!" I said glancing at the back of Chiharu-chan.

I always thought she was cute, but even so, that street lamp would be the one to occupy mostly my mind…

Ayaya!

What should I do?

"HEY GUYYYS!"

Nakao and I turned around to see a sweaty Kohori running towards us.

He almost knocked me over and I shot him a killer glance.

"Watch it you!" I growled at him.

"Oh! Did you know? Umibozou are making a new album! It comes out in September!" Kohori announced beaming.

…

Yeah, I forgot to mention; Kohori is also a big fan of Umibozou, but an annoying one. That's why I _forgot _to mention it…

"I know!" I said fighting the urge to look for a specific tomato head.

"Can't wait! That's means that they'll be having concerts in the winter all over the country! Ooo!" Kohori sang bouncing around us.

I noticed pairs of eyes staring at us.

"I don't know that guy!" I muttered frowning and went inside the building.

Koizumi, as most of the times, came late. And that weird tall guy, Suzuki-something came also later… as always. Something that was still making me wonder why they were always being late at the same time. But I'm no idiot to show this liiittle irritation of mine. Hmph!

The witch shot me a simple glance, looking obviously annoyed, but she made no funny face or even an angry one.

I followed her with my eyes watching her walk in front of my desk to sit on hers next to me.

Ever since she didn't look at me once…

As it was finally time for our first break *_"Damn you Go-sensei!"_* Kohori came from the front row to sit by my desk.

Oh, my head feels so heavy.

"I have an idea!" he said with a wide grin, his eyes sparkly as always.

With a lot of effort I lifted up my eyes to look at him.

"What is it?"

"It's summer, it's hot, and we have to attend summer classes; I think we deserve a day off. What say?"

I frowned and brushed my hair backwards.

With the corner of my eyes I noticed Koizumi, Chiharu-chan and Nobu-san giggling not far away from us.

"Day off?" I muttered, trying my best to eavesdrop on the three girls' conversation.

"Summer classes mean _one _thing; _new guys in class!_"

"_Kyaaah!_" Koizumi screeched.

All class turned to look at her.

I sighed annoyed.

"I'll tell them as well!" Kohori said and was about to rush off to the girls, but my instincts ordered me to stop him.

"What?" Kohori asked with a frown when I grabbed his wrist.

There was a wristband with Umibozou's logo on it!

"Wow! Where did you get that?" I asked surprised knocking off my chair.

"Oh, I bought it from the internet. It's a limited edition official wristband for true Umibozou fans! Great isn't it?" Kohori announced with an air of limitless pride.

"Ya! That's really cool! I'm going to buy one for myself as well!" I said, burning with jealousy.

"Well, I'll go tell them about our day off. Maybe they'll have an idea where we-!"

"Oi! Why do we have to tell them?" I asked seriously glancing at the three giggling girls. My eyes fell on the blushing Chiharu-chan.

"Because… it would be too weird for two guys to go have fun alone! Besides…" Kohori followed my gaze and stared at the three girls. "I'm planning to confess to her!"

_Jaaang!_

A thunder stroke down on me!

"Huh?"

"Koizumi! I'm going to tell her what I feel!"

"Are you nuts?"

Kohori looked at me, his silly grin fading away.

"No, I mean it!"

"But… she's weird. She's not a normal girl. Sometimes I doubt it if she actually_ is _one!" I whispered as the heat inside my head started increasing again.

Kohori lifted his eyebrows like I had said something shocking…

Yeah, well…

"She is the cutest and funniest girl I've met!" he said his eyes sparkling even more like a Christmas tree. "I admit she acts weird sometimes, but…"

"Exactly! Moooore than weird!" I agreed.

"Except when she's with you of course!"

"Ex- wait, what?"

What did he say…

Kohori looked at me folding his arms on his chest.

"When she's with you alone she smiles differently…" Kohori glanced at the tomato head.

…

"But maybe it's just my imagination. But I'll talk to her! Yap, yap, yap!" he said and left me there standing gapping for air like a stupid goldfish.

_She… was… smiling differently when she was… with me?_

What on earth is that supposed to mean?

Oh man…

There is this tickling feeling again.

I need to take some air.

I stood up from my desk and on my way I bumped on Chiharu-chan.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Forgive me!" she said in an undertone, blushing.

I couldn't fight a smile, knowing that things would be a lot simpler if Chiharu-chan was the one to make me feel like this…

"I'm sorry." I said again, leaving her behind.

_*A reminder: Hanshin is the shorter of this Japanese comedic duo, while Kyojin is the giant!_

**For some days now i've been reading the manga (i've only read parts of it... yeah i'm a horrible fan i know _soooorry!_), so forgive me for any mistakes considering perhaps names, or the class the characters attend and such details... but it's only a fanfic so you'll forgive me, i hope!**

**Thanx for staying with me! take care!**


	14. Summer Vacations:The Deal!

**Good evening/morning!**

**I just saw the episode with Seiko-chan revealing herself to Otani... my favourite part is the next day, when Nakao, Nobu and Risa lean over each other and giggle over it while talking nosense! i love that part, how they hold their stomachs and Otani on the side is about to crack the ceiling open... LOL... oh, _thanx Aya Nakahara-sama for this fantastic story you've created! _i won't annoy you anymore with my muttering! please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :)**

**Summer Vacations: The Deal!**

"Sooo… whoever doesn't bring his or her homework on time, will definitely see the consequences on the final grade. That's all!" Gorilla-sensei announced packing up his pile of tests.

I hate tests, especially when I do awful at them.

History… bliahh!

"And… All-Hanshin-Kyojin, please stay here. As representatives of this class you also need to take care of it!" sensei said with a stupid grin and left us.

_Whaaat?_

All day she hadn't talked to me and I hadn't talked to her and now we are forced to do the after-school cleaning?

That annoying Go-sensei!

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Nobu-san asked looking actually at Risa.

Nakao gave me a _sorry-to-leave-you-behind-but-I've-got-more-important-things-to-do-with-my-girl _ look, while Kohori was grinning at Koizumi like a child in front of a bank filled with colourful lollipops.

"Oh no! It's ok. Besides I'll be going straight home afterwards." Koizumi said with a wide smile dropping her bag on the teacher's desk once everybody else had left the classroom.

"Ok!" Nobu-san said with a suspicious tone and glanced at me.

_What? What's with that look?_

"Bye bye!" Nobu-san and Nakao greeted us leaving holding hands.

Chiharu-chan walked past Kohori, fidgeting and gave Koizumi a nervous smile before leaving. I noticed she was pulling her shirt, like her anxiety over something had become greater.

"Kohori-kun! I really liked your idea of a day off. Let's tell everyone tomorrow as well, ok?" Koizumi told Kohori walking to the blackboard to erase it.

I looked at her over my shoulder.

So, Kohori told her of that part.

"Great! Thanks Koizumi-san!" he didn't hold back his extreme happiness.

Kohori looked at me with a grin and gave me a pat on my shoulder leaving me there… alone… with her!

"Uh!"

"What's got into you today?" Koizumi asked, her back towards me as she erased the whole blackboard with ease.

Hmmm!

She didn't even stand on the tips of her toes.

"Nothing!" I said lining up the desks correctly.

There was a good distance between us, and it kind of lessened this twinge of fear I was feeling being all alone with her after a whole day of awkwardness between us.

I lined up Koizumi's desk noticing a drawing of Umibozou's logo on the one edge and a bunch of chibi figures of Umibozou and –what I guessed- hers with Nobu-san and Chiharu-chan wearing her pointy glasses.

I chuckled silently.

There was silence.

Only the screeching noise of the chairs and desks I was arranging echoed in the empty classroom.

The sunlight had become dimmer and a light breeze entered the open windows.

I took the opportunity to inhale as much clean air as possible.

I wanted this strange knot in my stomach to leave…

"Is there someone you like?" after a looong moment I heard Koizumi's voice and almost jumped with surprise.

Oh, and I was so used to this silence I had almost convinced myself I was alone in here.

"What?"

"You heard me." Koizumi said. She sounded serious. I looked up at her from the other end of the room. She wasn't even looking at me. She was placing a new trash bag in the trash basket.

I stood there, trying to see what was wrong.

I had rarely seen her act so seriously. She was always smiling, hopping, moving her arms and making funny faces, talking with strange tones and always fidgeting with those strange bunny toys she had hanging from her keys.

Now… she was looking focused on her chores, avoiding looking at me, giving no sign of a smile.

Suddenly, I knew something was troubling her…

"Well…" I began, not sure what to say.

Yeah… it seems I _did _like someone, but if I was not sure… should I tell the person?

If I'm not sure and I do tell the person, will that person laugh at me, or worse hate me…

I've been through this once, not again…

_Not again…_

Koizumi stood up and looked at me.

I inhaled a little too hard all of a sudden, feeling her eyes checking me, while I was unable to look away.

Slowly, a most sincere smile appeared on her face.

"Chiharu-chan is the one you like?" she asked.

I frowned.

And the air was too thin.

…

"Uhm…!"

"I saw the way you were looking at her! And she told me… that you were on the same train." Koizumi said tying her long red hair on a high ponytail.

I was drawn by her simple movements, as her words echoed endlessly in my ears.

"Chiharu…chan!" I muttered.

"Although I must warn you of one small problem!" she continued not looking at me as she was shutting the windows.

"She feels extremely uneasy around guys! She has been like this ever since I've known her!" she chuckled slowly approaching me.

When she reached the last window, only a few meters away from me, I grabbed tightly the edge of the chair in front of me.

"Well… she is cute." I said, as I knew I _had _to say something or else she would suspect something wasn't right with me.

"AHA!" she yelled bouncing and coming right in front of me with two huge steps.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I can help you, Otani! I hate seeing you like this! I can help you!" she said grabbing both my hands and grinning into my face.

"Help me?" I gasped.

"Yeah! We're friends! And if there's someone who can cure Chiharu-chan, that's you!"

Oh!

…

*_Another Otani appears, moving aside the scene we just saw- ehm… read! It's his consciousness! _*

_Let me get this straight!_

_Koizumi asked me if there is someone I like… and the first answer I was thinking was… iiiiiiaaaa!_

_And then she guessed I've been feeling a little depressed because of my crush on … Chiharu-chan?_

_And now…ayaya she wants to bring Chiharu-chan and me together?_

…

_What should I do?_

_*Pulls his face!*_

_WAIT!_

_I like Chiharu-chan! I think she's cute, and she's just the way she… should… be…_

_She _is _cute!_

_She is pretty and gentle and a good person…_

_And maybe, if I focus on her, then … I could just forget of a certain someone…_

_Hmmm, maybe I should!_

…

_*The Otani- consciousness slides back the previous scene!*_

"Cure her?" I wondered, not really sure what the witch meant.

"Yeah, shorty!"

"HEY!" I growled at her.

Koizumi laughed placing her hands on her hips.

"Hahaha! That's the Otani I know!" she said, causing my poor little heart to bounce like jelly.

_Yack, that's disgusting, a heart made of jelly!_

"Yo! Then we have a deal!" Koizumi said loud and offered me her hand.

Something tells me that this is going to be a veeery bad deal…

"I promise to help you with Chiharu-chan, but you…" she leaned closer to me, showing me this evil look of mischief of hers. "…_you _will help me get closer to Suzuki-kun!"

!

Huh?

"Huh? Suzuki? The tall guy who sleeps standing? Like a horse?" I asked with wide eyes.

Out of the blue the room became pink filled with puffy clouds in shape of hearts and arrows soaring all around us.

_Hey!_

"Yap!" she blushed.

Koizumi just blushed! Well, that's new!

"Suzuki-kun! I think I really like him! And he doesn't mind about my height either!" she said with this silly grin I'm suuure I've seen somewhere before!

"Are you sure?" I asked folding my arms.

Koizumi opened her one eye to see the ironic smile carved on my face.

She frowned annoyed.

"You little-!" she began, but I stopped her from insulting me again.

"Alright! We have a deal!" I said and shook her hand.

_CRAAACK!_

Oh oh!

Wait!

_*The Otani- consciousness crawls back blocking our view from the main story!*_

_If I make this deal – which I know won't be easy to break since I have a _real _witch as an opponent here- there is no turning back! And only some hours ago Kohori revealed to me that he was planning on confessing (finally… though I admit the reason behind his failing attempts up to now _was _me!) to that tomato-head amazon…_

_That means, I'll have to prevent him once more when I had just decided to let him try and humiliate himself…_

_That means that I'll have to either a) continue fighting with my own self on how to forget thinking of that witch, b) lose the opportunity of approaching Chiharu-chan and c) quarrel over this with that street lamp for the rest of my life…_

_OR… just accept the offer and let Kohori die from his own misery…_

_Hahaha, I won't do this. I'll make it up to him and just make the witch pay more attention to Kohori than that tall sleepy guy!_

_Yap!_

_Decision made!_

_* The Otani- consciousness bows at us and leaves with a beaming smile! *_

"Alright! We have a deal!" I said, noticing that I was already holding her hand.

"You already said that!" she muttered pressing her lips together staring at me with that blank look.

Ah, I'll make it up to you Kohori!


	15. Chillin' at the Pool

**Hello everyone!**

**Such a warm night (at the moment it's almost 30 degrees C and yap i think it's rather warm...!) and i just couldn't write about anything else but _the pool_! hope you enjoy it as much as i did! **

***_Railway Station_ thank you for pointing out my grammatic error :) i appreciate it!**

**CHILLING AT THE POOL**

"POOOOL!" Koizumi and I shouted out loud as the train finally arrived at the place we were sooo looking forward to going.

Yeah, of course I was looking forward to this, who says otherwise?

Everybody was here; the Nakao-couple, cute and nervous Chiharu-chan, Kohori-san and that tall sleepy guy – Suzuki or what's his name!

I can't forget what this idiot, Suzuki said when I tried to approach him in order to clear at least my part of the deal.

_The deal…_

Why did I even accept?

I hate deals! I hate owing!

_Yabagogaruuratamtam!_

"_Hey there Suzuki-san!" _I had said grinning stupidly. _"Wanna be friends with me? Do you know how to swim?" _like someone who lives on an island like us don't know how to swim. _"Hmm? Yeah, I can." _He had replied looking down at me with _this _look, argh! I could tell what he was thinking! He was trying desperately to calculate my height. That tall idiot! Anyways, as long as I managed to literally force him to come with us, I don't really think about it.

Because all I think of is that… this is my chance to get closer to Chiharu-chan, and finally make myself develop feelings for her! Yosh, that's my goal today!

"Oi, chibi-kun! Do-not-forget-our-deal, got it?" the witch hissed through her teeth tying my throat with her long arm.

"Get off of me!" I growled choking for air.

Koizumi chuckled and I noticed her blush when the rest caught up with us.

Right in front of our eyes stood the pool.

The place was crowded and really noisy, and I could hear from far the beautiful sound of water splashing. Aa, can't wait to feel the water. Some coolness in this endless heat.

YAAAAHHHH!

"POOL, HERE WE COME!"

I glanced at Koizumi and she glanced at me with an annoyed frown.

"Do not copy me!"

"You copied me!" she growled showing fists.

"Hey, little birds! Cut it out! We're in front of people and children! Behave!"Nobu-san scolded us and took our place in the row to buy her ticket.

When I finally reached the bank, Koizumi grabbed my hand and grinned at the lady at the tickets bank.

"One normal and one ticket for children!"

"_HUH?_" I wondered out loud.

_I'll kill her, I'll kill her, I'll kill her!_

The lady with the strange blue uniform frowned.

"I'd like to see some IDs please!" she said looking at us rather annoyed. Not without a reason. That idiot witch.

"You idiot!" I hissed at her as she was trying to find her identity card.

I offered the lady mine not even trying to hide my irritation.

"She's just kidding! Don't mind her!"

The lady lifted her eyes from my ID and lifted an eyebrow.

"Do _not _ever try that again!" she said simply but making her point clear.

Kizumi giggled nervously and paid her ticket.

I grabbed the witch's wrist and pulled her away from the line of people in front of the tickets bank.

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?" I growled burning with anger.

_That witch!_

"Calm down, Otani! I was about to save you some money!" she said looking so proud.

"I'LL KILL YOU AND YOU'LL DIE WITHOUT EVER HAVING MANAGED TO GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at her with all my might, and suddenly everything around us went quiet.

We both looked around us, and noticed the lady who was selling the tickets stare at us with a face that screamed out one thing: _get out of here_!

…

"Your cause of death with be drowning, got it?" I hissed at the witch who was hiding her face in her palms.

"If only you had been quieter back then, she wouldn't have realized a thing! Ah!"

"It's your fault in the first place, you idiot giantess!"

Koizumi placed her finger on her lips looking thoughtful.

"If you hadn't acted so carelessly there, trying to pass me for a child, we wou-!"

"But she almost believed it!" Koizumi said with a grin and started giggling like a hyena.

Really, this girl is going to make me kill her for sure!

"That was… ohoho… hilarious! Ohohoho!" she laughed holding her stomach hard.

She halted by a pole in front of the lockers and continued laughing for a looong moment.

"It seemed to me for a moment that you were scared to death though!" I commented remembering the busted look she had made there.

She just shook her head continuing laughing until she was unable to breathe.

"You're weird!" I shot at her and went inside the men's lockers feeling ready to smash the walls of this building imagining they were that street lamp's head…

__At the pool… where everybody else is…!__

"AAAA! THE POOL!"

Koizumi looked t me as I was looking back at her.

"Stop this!" we shot at each other.

This witch… how could I kill her without leaving proof behind that the murderer was me. I'm still too young to waste my flourishing years of youth behind bars… *_brushes his hair backwards looking suddenly like such an innocent little lamb… hmmm!_*

"It's only the pool!" Nakao muttered looking around.

The place was wonderful! It's been more than a year since I last came here. At our left was a part covered with grass and many people had laid their towels there sunbathing under the hot sun. You could smell the pool water and heat the splashing sounds and laughter and hoorays and…

"AWESOME!" Koizumi and I cried with tears in our eyes.

"You can get so excited over a simple pool?" Nobu asked, showing her teeth. "This copying-each-other- thing is starting to get really annoying!" she whispered to Nakao.

I looked at everybody over my shoulder.

"It's not a simple pool…!" I said grinning.

"It's THE pool…!" Koizumi said with a beaming smile.

"Way better than the school's pool…!

"And bigger...!"

"And cooler…!" I added.

"Fantastic!"

"And we must get in!

"Get in, _yeahyyy!_"

And in less than a second, me holding my duck and Koizumi holding her dolphin, we jumped in the pool.

COOL!

It was great! Such a welcoming relief in the heat!

AAAAHHH!

"Yuuhuuu!" Koizumi screeched and looked at me, her eyes two dashes and her smile bigger than her face.

"Now is the time of your death!" I shouted at her and threw her my duck, and we started splashing with each other.

I laughed my heart out.

"You idiot!"

"It's lovelyyyy! Oi!" the witch turned her back to me and pointed at her shoulders.

"Get up and I'll throw you!"

"_Yosh!_"

I grabbed her shoulders and tried to jump up to land on her shoulders. But…

"Damn you, giantess! How is anyone supposed to get there if they are not giraffes?" I said punching her slightly at her back.

"Hmph! Here you go!" she muttered mauling and dived under water.

I laughed and sat on her shoulders.

I could kill her now, but there are kids around. They would start screaming, let alone the fact that Nobu-san would hunt me down to the ends of the earth.

"Keep cool!" I muttered to myself as I felt Koizumi emerging like a volcano from the depths of the ocean.

She shook her head like some dog, her hair hitting my bare legs.

"Wow! That took you long! Was it still too high for you?" she chuckled and coughed.

"Ready?" I asked patting the top of her tomato head.

"Ready when you are!" she offered me her hands and I grabbed them trying to stand up straight on her shoulders.

"Stop moving around!" I hissed at her, pressing my lips as I tried to find my balance to stand up.

"Maaaan! How can someone live so high up from the ground! The air is even thinner!"

"Dwarf!" she shouted.

"Haha!" I chuckled and looked straight in front of me figuring my super cool move…

"Let go!" I shouted.

"Let goooo!" Koizumi screamed and let go off me.

In less than a second, I took a big inhale and pushed with my feet and swirled in the air, seeing the blue sky and then the darker blue pool water and then _WOOOOSH! _I was underwater!

It felt like a long time when I was back up on the surface seeing Koizumi laughing hard, almost putting her face inside the water.

"Yahoooo!" I jumped up and down in the water and she followed my excitement.

"Hey! Where is everybody else?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Uhm!"

There they were… staring at us with wide eyes. Suzuki was looking around, like he was searching the reason he had accepted my offer to come, while Kohori was kneeling at the edge of the pool staring at his feet fidgeting. I won't even try describing Nobu-san's expression – simply evil- while Nakao was wearing that clueless face of his.

Well well…

Oh, where is Chiharu-chan?

BAAANG!

"HEY!" I growled at the witch who just slapped my back. She grabbed my arm and brought me closer to her. She leaned over me.

"We're idiots! We have a mission here, we have to get serious or else everything's gone to waste, got it?" she whispered showing me her fist.

"You must get more serious than I, remember that!" I warned her.

"Uhm yeah, hmmm!"

"What?"

She scratched the back of her head.

"What… should I tell him?"

"Whatever pops into your head!" I said and was about to leave, but she pulled me back.

"Like what?" she muttered, looking nervous.

That was a new face she was making.

Geez!

"Tell him about basketball, or Umibozou!" I said, feeling like I was enjoying this. Giving her advice and helping her. This was good, right? I was thinking of her as a friend, nothing else, nothing more… yeah, that was a good sign. Yap, and _I _have to focus on Chiharu-chan… once I spot her!

Koizumi stared into the nothingness biting her nails nervously.

"Hey, calm down! Just be yourself and everything's going to be fine! You'll see!" I slapped her on her back, noticing that I had left a red mark of my palm there.

I chuckled and climbed out of the pool.

Kohori was staring at Koizumi who was still in the water with eyes like an abandoned puppy.

"Kohori, go and do your thing before something worse happens." I whispered to him. I had decided to never let Koizumi make a move towards Suzuki. I kind of felt pity for Kohori, and I should at least give him the chance to confess his feelings to her.

Kohori looked at me frowning.

"Go and have fun with her!" I told him brushing my hair backwards.

"But… I can't act so cool with her like you do. I… feel like… I'm not able to say a single word." He muttered looking at her.

Hmmm…

That was _not _good. A huge mass of guilt crushed my guts. On the one hand I'm supposed to help Koizumi get closer to Suzuki, but I also want to help Kohori get closer to Koizumi or else I'll die of the guilt eating me from the inside. Veeery good…

I looked at Nakao and Nobu who were about to start putting on each other suncream.

_Hey, we're in public here!_

"Where is Chiharu-chan?" I asked them.

Nobu grinned at me and squeezed the bottle with the suncream on her palm and slapped it on Nakao's back. He made a face of shock. _Autsh!_

"She's changing into her bathing suit." Nobu said as she was drawing shapes of daisies and hearts on Nakao's back with the suncream.

"Ok! Let's play all together!" I said and grabbed the ball Nakao had brought with him.

I jumped into the water and Kohori followed me hesitantly.

"Oi Suzuki-san! Won't you come?" I asked Suzuki who was standing there like a street lamp – hehehe!

Suzuki looked down at me and simply jumped in the water drowning me under its wave.

Bloop!

Idiot!

"Right! Hey Koizumiiii!"

The tomato-head was blushing deeply as I was approaching her with Suzuki on my one side and Kohori on the other. Somehow I had to make her notice Kohori.

"Let's play!"

Kohori smiled nervously and took the ball I threw him. Instead of throwing it to Koizumi he threw it to Suzuki.

_Idiots!_

I felt an awkward atmosphere surrounding me; everyone was too silent. They just threw at each other the ball like robots. Koizumi wouldn't look at Suzuki, Kohori wouldn't look at Koizumi and Suzuki would only follow the ball with his eyes.

"AAARGH!" I growled annoyed.

"Geez, don't look like we are mourning Santa! It's summer vacations, enjoy this! Man!"

Koizumi looked at me and grinned stupidly.

I smiled back and threw the ball hard at her.

She protected her face and chuckled. Now that was the easy-going Koizumi I knew.

Ha!

"Ok! Kohori, you team up with Koizumi and Suzuki-san is with me!" I said moving closer to the other street lamp of our company.

"W-What?" Kohori gapped.

I blinked at my friend.

_Do your best! Make me proud!_

Yahaha, I just can't describe Kohori's face right now as Koizumi approached him with the gigantic ball in her hands. He turned from pink to red to dark red to pink and so on, like a disco ball or something. From that moment I just couldn't stop giggling to myself, and soon Koizumi caught up with this laugh-until-you-die phase and giggled all the way.

Hihihihihihi!

"Stop it!"

Hihihihi!

"A…hahaha… no-no I can't! You…haha…stop it!" I tried to talk while holding tight my stomach.

Hihihihihi!

The game was on time-out as two of the four players were too busy giggling.

Hihihihihi!

"Shut… up!" Koizumi said, and I laughed louder and just let myself drown in the water to make myself shut.

My abs were really aching and when I came up, Suzuki was leaning over me smiling…

Oh! He was smiling!

It was just the first time I saw his lips move…

"Are… you ok?" he asked looking kind of worried.

"Oh god! Yeah! Yeah, thanks!" I said looking around for Koizumi. She was floating on the water keeping her mouth shut with her palms. Kohori was staring at her holding the ball.

I searched for Chiharu-chan. She was sitting next to the Nakao-couple who were sitting too close to each other whispering into each other's ears.

"Hey, Chiharu-chan! Come over here! The water is great!" I called her waving my hand.

Koizumi lifted her head and made a clumsy move to land with her feet on the bottom.

I climbed out of the pool not before the witch grinned at me this stupid grin of hers.

"Yeah, yeah!"

I grabbed my towel and approached Chiharu-chan. She turned to look at me and immediately started moving her hands nervously.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Otani-kun!" she smiled.

_How cute!_

I dried my hair with my towel and was about to ask Chiharu to accompany me to the bar, but the loudest screech cut the row of my thoughts.

"EEEEEE!"

A long line of vapor and foam appeared on the pool's surface and in less than a second a beaming Koizumi was standing behind me about to touch me.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Th-th-that is… AN UMIBOZOU TOWEL!" she screamed jumping up in the air with happiness.

Nakao and Nobu-san widened their eyes to see what was happening.

I smiled at Koizumi showing proudly my true Umibozou towel.

"Yap! I bought it at a concert some time ago."

"That's beautiful!" she said taking the towel in her hands staring at it like it was a treasure.

_Of course it's a treasure! _And it wasn't cheap either. I remember how long my mum was angry about this! Wow… as said; you don't want to see my mum angry.

Of course…!

Why hadn't I thought about it before?

Kohori is also an Umibozou fan, right? So that's one extra point for him in front of Koizumi's eyes. So this is how I can bring them together… yap! All this time, we were only talking about Umibozou when no one else was around, because Nobu and Nakao would get easily bored of this subject. Whatever…

"You know, Kohori-san buys often Umibozou stuff from the internet. Maybe you can still find one there!" I said grinning cunningly.

Koizumi lit all of a sudden.

"Really?" she turned around and jumped in the water approaching hastily an about-to-faint Kohori.

Chiharu-chan stood up and looked at me with this cute smile of hers.

I felt suddenly unable to speak.

"Let's play with the others!" she said in her sweet low tone and slowly jumped in the water.

That was strange… it seemed to me that… she didn't look so nervous as I knew her all of a sudden. Had I cured her already?

*_grins stupidly as stars float over his head_*

For the next half hour, we were playing together with the ball and, finally, they were all having fun. Kohori even seemed cooler being next to Koizumi who kept asking him silly things about how to search for Umibozou webpages and how she could buy stuff and so on.

Really, she had no clue of using the internet? Weird!

At least she was too busy minding such things rather than getting all anxious about what to talk about with Suzuki-san.

"Otani!" Suzuki called in an undertone and the ball hit my face.

"That was rude!' I muttered.

"Sorry!" Suzuki said with a disappointed face.

"Hey, I'm just kidding!" I laughed.

"Chiharu-chan! Grab this!"

Chiharu jumped higher to grab the ball and she chuckled.

_How cute!_

She threw the ball at Koizumi and the witch didn't even need to step on her tips of her toes to grab the ball.

"Whoever catches the ball first is the winner!" she announced and threw the ball the farther she could.

"_Yosh!_" we shouted and we all rushed through the cool water to reach the ball.

"YAAAAAH!" screeched again Koizumi and we all protected our ears from breaking.

"That idiot!"

"I'm the winner!"

"Whatever! You did this on purpose. With those legs you can cover ten times the distance a normal person can." I muttered annoyed.

"Hmm! No one considers _you_ a _normal _person, Otani-kun!" she said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue at her, and so did she in reply.

"Where is Nobu-chan and Nakao-san?" Chiharu-chan asked pointing at the empty place where they were once sitting.

Everyone was quiet staring at our stuff laying there on their own.

"Oh!" Suzuki said simply and pointed at the far end of the pool.

Wow, my eyes just went blind.

…

Is… this … what… I think it is?

*_Otani and Koizumi start glowing!_*

"I see them! They're at the water slide!" Kohori said happily.

Oh!

I could hear them!

Nakao's and Nobu's excitement and laughter! I could feel the adrenaline they were feeling as speed was increasing, as the water was closing by, as the ring was sliding faster and faster on the water slide.

"I MUST GO THERE!" Koizumi and I shouted angrily.

But this time I didn't mind that she copied me! All I wanted to do was going to that super-duper-wamba-wamba water slide!

"Can we go!" we asked Suzuki-san and he lifted his eyebrows in amazement as he simply nodded his head.

This is the best ever!

"WATER SLIDE, HERE WE COOOOME!"

**Oh i would so much love to go to a water slide right now... _exams, i must think of my exams!_**

**thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! it's so nice to see so many people who love Love*Com and share this excitement about this anime/manga with me! :D**


	16. Troubling Words

**Hi everyone :) here is another chapter! ENJOY!**

**Troubling words**

Koizumi yawned deeply not even troubling to cover her mouth.

We were walking down the street from the train station as the sun was already setting.

Oh I feel so tired, yet filled with new-born energy! Yay!

"That was a great day today!" I muttered folding my arms behind my head.

"Yap, it was! Although my goal wasn't really achieved." Koizumi said stretching her arms.

"You mean Suzuki-san?"

"Yap! He barely spoke to me…!" she complained with a frown.

"_You _barely spoke to him!" I added halting at the street lamp.

Koizumi lifted her head to look up at the sky covered in pink and orange colours.

"Aa! I know! I'm no good at it! I had no idea of what to tell him. It was like… suddenly I knew nothing and had no interests or hobbies. Like my brain was… blank." She said talking to herself, and as she spoke it seemed she realized what an idiot she had been.

"Blank huh?" I chuckled without really thinking about it.

"Yeah, blank! I'm looking for some help here, but it seems I chose the wrong person!" Koizumi shot angrily, her cheeks turning red while the street lamp turned green.

"At least we had fun!" I said grinning.

Oh no, this stupid Nakao-grin again! He passed it over to me, yack, like some kind of disease!

"Of course you had fun, Ootani-kuuun!" Koizumi made an annoyed but funny face. "You must have talked with Chiharu-chan about all the subjects there are to talk about. And she looked so fine with you." She paused smiling slightly. "I've never seen her act so calm with a guy, alone!"

Oh not again! I'm grinning!

Stupid mouth of mine! Grrr!

"You did a great job, midget! You managed to cure Chiharu-chan!" the witch slapped me hard on my back. For a girl I must admit she has a strong hand.

Looking at her, I felt this blooming pride that was welling inside of me disappear. Her face was tensed and that frown on her forehead messed her usually bright grinning face covered with pure happiness and craziness. But… it seemed to me that she did have fun today. Maybe she's just too aware of herself… could it be that she's more aware of her height than I am?

Koizumi?

_No way!_

Or… could it be?

"If Suzuki-san makes you this nervous, maybe… he's not the suitable one." I said catching up with her as she was stretching each leg of hers with each step she made.

"Hey, cut it out and walk properly here. People are staring!" I scolded her.

"I don't care!"

"Did you hear me?"

"Suzuki-kun is not the suitable one for me? Yeah, I heard!" she muttered irritated.

This witch, she's driving me mad. What is she… 10 years old?

"I much prefer talking about my love life with Nobu-chan than with you, thank you very much!" she said after a silent moment.

"Whatever! It's not like I find it so amusing to talk about such crap anyway!" I said and checked across the street to enter the small road that was leading to our neighbourhood and to my… to our actually, favourite place; the park.

The light had become dim and the lamps lit all at once showing us the path. The crickets were singing drowning the sound of our footsteps, the only ones in this neighbourhood.

"Otani."

I looked over my shoulder to see Koizumi staring at her feet.

She looked really troubled the way she frowned and her eyes didn't focus at one spot. As she looked at me, something felt strange in me. Something I thought I had got rid of. But… it was there. This feeling of incompleteness and the fact that I knew what that was and that it was here, in front of my eyes.

Not good, not good, not good!

"Otani, why… why did you say that Suzuki-kun… is not suitable for me?" she asked in a low tone.

I sighed feeling suddenly too tired for such drama.

_Not her drama, my drama!_

"Well, why don't you talk about this with Nobu-san. Like I care about this!" I muttered and was about to leave. But somehow Koizumi managed to cover those five meters between us (_somehow- like I don't know how she did it!_) and grabbed my hand.

"Don't say such troubling things and then walk away! Tell me why! Why do you think Suzuki-kun is not suitable for me?"

She was breathing heavily, her eyes sparkled.

I forced my hand out of hers and looked away from her.

"If you're not able to be yourself with someone, then this person is not suitable for you. As simple as that!"

Koizumi frowned.

"But… he doesn't mind my height." She added hesitantly as she drowned in her own thoughts.

Oh man, _height_!

"Of course he doesn't. He's taller than you!" I shot at her.

"I was thinking that… it would be cool if you started dating Chiharu-chan and I would go out with Suzuki-kun and we could all together have fun, as couples! That would be nice!" Koizumi said smiling sadly.

"Koizumi!" I brushed my palm over my face. "We had fun today, hadn't we?"

She nodded pressing her lips.

"And the only couple there was the Nakao-couple. But still we had a whale of a time, right?"

"I… guess so!"

"Stop worrying you idiot! If you're going to like someone, let it be someone who makes you feel comfortable!" I said and slapped her shoulder as I made my way home.

"Huh?"

I looked over my shoulder, again, and then I realized what I had said…

Sh*~!

How can I be such an _idiot_!

*_starts punching and slapping himself, pulling his cheeks and turning his eyeballs in the sockets_*

_Idiot, Otani Atsushiiiiii!_

Koizumi started laughing.

"You must know that the only guy who makes me feel comfortable is you, but why on earth would I like such a short midget as you, huh?"

KAAAABAAAANG!

That… autsh, must have been… autsh, the Fuji… ow, that just crushed on me… ayayaya!

I was flat on the ground as smoke was emitting from my poor little brain.

"Hey, dwarf! Let's have a one on one game! What say?"

Really… how on earth could she be thinking of basketball now, huh?

I'll kill her, and then I'll kill myself!

In a second I was up on my feet looking as cool as ever *_ "and as though she had _not _said that thing just now!" he mutters at us!_*.

"Right… wait, _now_?" I wondered looking at the almost dark sky.

"What, your mum is going to punish you?" she said chuckling.

"Ha! The loser is treating the other on karaoke tomorrow!" I said and ran towards the park.

"Wait! I'll go grab my ball!" Koizumi shouted.

"I always have one hidden at the park. Come, you idiot!" I shouted back at her.

"You're a smart idiot then!" Koizumi said, although I heard that and it made me smile.

For a moment, I had thought this was the end of the world. How on earth could I say such things so absent-mindedly!

_If you're going to like someone, let it be someone who makes you feel comfortable_… yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm totally nuts! And if I continue acting like this, in no time she'll find out what I really feel…

YAYAYAYAYA, _not _good! Not good at all!

Like precautions in an orchestra, our footsteps at the park and the rhythmic popping sound of the basketball echoed in the crickets' song in the night. We laughed our heart out, and for this long hour all the exhaustion of the day was nothing compared to this great time, because I felt happy with the fact that nothing happened with Suzuki-san and Koizumi, and, above all, with this silly attempt of mine to reveal my feelings to her.

On the one hand, yeah, I felt relieved she thought of it as a joke, but yet… don't you think she should at least be more nice to me about this _why on earth would I like such a short midget as you_ thing?

Now that I think of it… Kohori belongs to this short-midget-club as well!

"Yo! That's 12 to 8 points for Otani Atsushi, everybody!"

"_Aho!_"

**Most used word in LoveCom... _aho_!**

**Sorry for that tiny chapter. Time has become a luxury which i don't have lately and i also wanted this incident, those _troubling words_ of Koizumi's to be the ones that will be the sparkle of the big fire coming up! hehehe, won't say another word! Thank you in advance for your patience!**


	17. The Mission To Steal Koizumi's Heart

**Hello everyone! i'm really sorry for taking so long to update. i know the sorry-s willl never be enough, but i hope the new chapters coming up will lighten up your mood ... and my mood :) i wish you a beautiful summer wherever you are!**

**Enjoy!**

**_i do not own Lovely Complex._**

**The Mission to steal Koizumi's Heart**

_Why on earth would I like such a short midget as you…_

My eyes shot open in the middle of the night as that high-pitched voice echoed again and again in my ears.

The lamp from outside lit slightly through my room, but it was not the ceiling or anything in my room I was staring at. It was her, with those blank eyes and that grimace on her face that was mocking me…

"Whyyy!" I cried and stood up to walk towards the window. Behind two blocks was the park. The trees surrounding it were visible from here, but not the court with the walls of nets. The window was already slightly open, since it was such a warm night, but I slid it wide open to breathe some fresh air.

Stupid witch!

We've known each other for more than two months already, but this was the first dream I ever had of her. And it was not a good one either…

"Ahh!"

I slumped over the window so that my upper body ended up hanging outside. The air was not slightly cool. Man, it's warm…

That Koizumi, how, why, what…

Geez, why am I troubling my poor little brain here anyway? I knew from the start that _nothing_ would ever happen, right? I never liked tall girls, especially _such_ tall girls. It's weird, it's funny… no wonder everyone calls us All Hanshin Kyojin.

The stars looked bright tonight.

I brushed my palm over my face and yawned.

Although I'm quite sure she has no clue about what I feel for her she already rejected me… in a way…

But I knew that already, I know she doesn't see in me nothing more than a friend who happens to like Umibozou and basketball as well… Actually, thanks to that fact- that we share common hobbies- we are friends, or else I'd continue hating her and she'd continue laughing at me. I'd be only her best friend's boyfriend's best friend… just that.

But… we're not, are we? She said it herself, that she feels comfortable with me. Well, if you consider the fact that she doesn't act like a girl at all, then sure she has fun with me. She's nothing like the other girls, she's not having crazy hormone attacks about older boys or boys in general- you have to agree that whatever that was that she felt for Suzuki-san was just a childish crush- she likes video-games, she's great in basketball, she swears and her favourite clothes are her tracks. She's so different, so unique-

_Crap_, no I didn't think that, I didn't think that!

_No no no no_!

I'm going insane here!

If… they ever find out… they'll laugh at me! Nakao and Kohori, they will laugh at me for the rest of our school years *_"As soon as school is over I 'll just vanish!" he adds._*.

Maybe Kohori will not, since he's in the same shoes as I am… and it could be that he's fallen even deeper than me.

At least _I _can control it… _I think!_

"Umibozou! You've got to help me here!" I shouted at nobody and grabbed my MP3player and drowned in the rhythmic beat of Umibozou's first songs of their career singing along.

"Yo!"

"AT-CHAN, SHUT IT! IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING YOU IDIOT!"

"Yo! Yo! Hahahaha!"

…

__ 8 hours later__

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! Are you going to sleep through the entire summer?"

My eyes shot open when that familiar voice rang in my ear. Was I dreaming again? Again? About _her_?

I blinked to find two round, sparkling brown eyes looking down at me with the most stupid grin.

"YAAAA!" I shot up from bed holding my pillow like a protective shield.

"What on earth are you doing in here? How did you get in?" I cried out loud still dizzy from the sudden wake up call.

"Gooood morning, At-chan!" Koizumi giggled. "I flew in from the window!" she added when she got a grip.

I felt my ears burn and my teeth ready to crush.

"Who let this idiot in, huh?" I yelled referring to my family furiously.

"Man, you're rude! Come on, you've slept enough! Let's go to the CD store, I want to look for something. The others are waiting outside."

"The others?" I yawned jumping down from my bed feeling so tired.

"Yap, everyone is here waiting for you, _little_ prince!" Koizumi said with a bright smile and pointed at the window.

I looked down to find Nakao, Nobu, Suzuki, Chiharu-chan and Kohori waving at me.

I felt my heartbeat stop.

"Huh! I'll kill you!"

Koizumi was ready to strip me from my pyjamas and put me into regular clothes but fortunately my mum happened to pass by so I kicked her out of my room. In five minutes I was down with everyone walking towards the bust stop to go to the mall.

Koizumi kept muttering to Kohori and me about that CD store in the mall that was selling in good offers old CDs and hoped she'd find any old albums of Umibozou. That immediately made my day and that weird dream I had last night about that witch was buried deep inside my brain.

Without really intending to, I was keeping an eye on Koizumi's behavior towards Suzuki. There were no more strange, nervous glances from her part, and she didn't seemed bothered while walking beside him without blushing. That was a good sign since I could actually help bring Kohori and Koizumi together.

Yap, I would!

Of course I would never forget the witch's words of last night, but hey! Life is too short to worry about everything, right?

I may be shorter than most guys, but first of all I'm not the only one and, second of all, I've got friends who like me the way I am!

"Honestly, the last thing I'd ever imagine was to hang out with two dwarves! Especially walk between them! Haha, I feel like taking out my two little dogs for a walk!" Koizumi laughed hard and petted both Kohori's and my head as if we were indeed her pets.

We both grimaced helplessly as Koizumi was having the laugh of the month.

_Aho!_

"Hey, Otani. Can I ask you something?" Kohori came to me as we were all walking towards the crowded mall.

"Sure, shoot!"

Kohori hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know what to do. About Koizumi-san I mean. I want to do everything for her, but once she looks at me all this power abandons me. Just like that!" he whispered in a desperate tone.

"Power?" I wondered.

"Yeah! The power that she gives to me with her existence. She makes me happy only by thinking about her!"

I made a face of disgust.

"Really?"

"You must help me Otani! You know her better than me and… I can only trust you!" he begged grabbing my arm.

We halted leaving everybody else walk ahead.

"I… guess I can but-!"

"Oh you're awesome! Thanks, Otani!"

I gapped in surprise.

"Wait, wait! She's no ordinary girl! Maybe she's not even a girl!"

Kohori opened up wide his eyes.

"What, you _saw _something… extraordinary?"

_Like what?_

Ewww, what on earth is he talking about?

"_No!_ Of course not! Acting with her as if she's a normal girl won't work, that's what I mean. Normal rules don't apply for her."

"Like what?"

I sighed.

"Like flowers, flirting during classroom, asking her to share your bento, telling her she's beautiful like a mermaid and such crap won't work!"

"Then what _will _work?" Kohori asked sounding irritated and disappointed.

I scratched my chin making myself look like I was thinking hard about the answer, but all I wanted to do was have my own fun here. I would help Kohori, don't take me the wrong way, but… let's just say I'll help him in my own way!

"You have to act funny! She likes funny things and funny sayings and funny gestures. Discover the comedian in you!"

Kohori frowned.

"I'm no comedian, you are!"

"I'm not the one mad about her!"

Don't you comment on that, I'm definitely _not _mad about her!

Kohori calmed down and looked down at his feet.

Suddenly I felt sorry for him. It looked like he had definitely fallen deeper in this pit than I had. Poor guy!

"I have an idea!"

Koizumi had no idea what was going on behind her back, but I was sure Nakao and Nobu had a clue since they were shooting glances at me every once in a while.

I tried to stick with Chiharu-chan, who seemed to have been totally cured from her boys-phobia thanks to me *_grins proudly_*, so that I wouldn't draw so much attention talking about school and the future that awaited us after we graduated.

Kohori suddenly disappeared, still not really excited with my idea of drawing Koizumi's attention but he did it.

And when he did it, I just couldn't stop myself from laughing!

He appeared suddenly in front of us wearing a Totoro* costume and walking like Totoro.

He had long ears bouncing on top of his head and a red button was on top of the big belly of the bunny-like creature.

"What are you doing?" Nobu-san asked in shock.

Nakao, Suzuki and Chiharu-chan were glancing around blushing in shame. The place was really crowded so right now Kohori was the centre of attention.

He approached with a bouncy walk Koizumi and grinned at her with a deep blush.

"H-hey, Koizumi-san! Please… ehm, press my button!"

I laughed hard and almost fell on the floor seeing this pathetic face on Kohori's face.

Koizumi chuckled and looked at me like she wanted my approval.

"Please do it! I wanna hear it!" I managed to say between my laughter, feeling my abs hard.

Koizumi grinned and pressed the red button.

Kohori widened up his eyes and out of the costume echoed the song of the tale of Totoro like it was a jukebox, but the best part… oh man you should see it! Hahaha, well, the best part was that the costume was machinery and Kohori, without intending to started to bounce around and dance like a robot while he was calling out for help to stop.

The costume was moving on itself and all I could do was laugh.

Koizumi followed my example and started laughing even harder than me with this amazing show.

Kohori-Totoro was moving his legs and arms in rhythm, spinning around himself and bouncing on the tips of his toes.

The crowd that had gathered around us started clapping their hands and so did we. I even heard some sing along the tune.

Kohori's look was pathetic, but at least he looked funny, which was the point!

After five minutes, Koizumi, Kohori and myself fell flat on the ground. Kohori almost ripped the costume off of him, while Koizumi and I were giggling now as we had lost all air in our lungs. The mall started quaking with the loud applause from the excited crowd.

"Oh dear!"

Koizumi stood up holding her stomach.

"Kohori-kun, that was hilarious!" she said sounding ecstatic.

I looked at Kohori and blinked my eye as he had done the job just fine, although he could have handled it a lot better. But perhaps that was the funny part.

"I don't even want to know how much this thing costs!" Nobu-san commented looking at Kohori and me, as she knew that I was mixed in this as well.

"It's not bought. I offered to be the mascot for today!" replied Kohori as Suzuki and I helped him stand up. "I thought… that… it would be funny!" he stuttered and glanced at Koizumi.

I noticed how she blushed slightly although she tried to look away from him.

Well well, Kohori-kun, you did it!

I really felt happy for them even if the moment I saw them exchange glances I missed loads of heartbeats. But I didn't care… I wouldn't care.

I had given a promise, and I would keep it… no matter what!

_*Totoro is the lead character from one of Hayao Miyazaki's fantastic movies "My neighbour Totoro" and considered a very famous character in Japan, especially for kids._

**thank you for reading! in the next chapter Kohori finally finds the courage to come face to face with Koizumi, while Otani finds himself less able to control his own feelings... next chapter coming up- but first i'm having lunch O_O**


	18. King Of Idiots

**King Of Idiots**

After his first success, Kohori seemed to be boosting up trying to steal Koizumi's heart, as he would say.

I had a million plans to make him look ridiculous in front of the tomato-head which would make her laugh and take a notice in him, and Kohori kept fulfilling each one of them faithfully. He looked so sure that he would make it and make Koizumi fall for him, but in my own perspective he made himself look more like a clown.

Besides that first hint of blush Koizumi gave out in the mall last week when Kohori dressed himself as Totoro, she never looked like that at Kohori again.

She would always end up laughing hard along with me, and then she would congratulate Kohori for his attempt.

Like yesterday, when Kohori put on a girl's school uniform and appeared in class saying that his name was Kazuki Ai who liked to pretend she was a boy every now and then, Koizumi was giggling throughout all classes commenting on Kohori's short skirt and high heels and how it felt to wear a bra. I couldn't help myself and giggled along, which of course resulted to us three being expelled for the rest of the day while letters of complaint would be sent to our houses.

The minute the headmaster shut the door behind us, we ran outside the school building and at the front door we burst into loud laughter.

Today, since Kohori couldn't afford to do more funny things during school, he guided us all, including the Nakao couple, Chiharu-chan and Suzuki on the rooftop of Maido high school saying he had something to tell us.

I remember I had given him a list of funny things he could do to impress Koizumi but I couldn't remember anything that included all of us ending up on the rooftop.

I looked at Kohori who stood in front of us with a great view of the city extending behind him.

The day was clear and hot and I already felt the sweat dropping on the sides of my head.

"Make it quick, it's boiling up here!" I complained shoving away some sticky strands from my face.

"Darling, let's go have some ice-cream later!" Nobu said Nakao grabbing tightly his hand.

"Sure, honey!" he replied with that stupid grin.

I grinned to myself grabbing this opportunity to tell Chiharu-chan to go out with me, but the witch stepped in.

"I hope he won't do bungee jumping or something or else this kid's definitely expelled!" she said in an undertone cupping her mouth.

I nodded and searched for Chiharu-chan with my eyes noticing how she stood quietly next to Suzuki staring at Kohori.

"Hey guys!" Kohori muttered.

"I went back to the CD store yesterday and asked if they had anything of Umibozou." Koizumi whispered at me with sparkling eyes. I beamed at her hearing the single word that could make me happy: _ Umibozou_! "They said they'd bring some special edition from their old CDs tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" I shouted surprised.

New Umibozou stuff! Yeahy!

Of course we'd go. Even if the world turns upside down, we'll go!

"GUYS!" we all shut up as Kohori shouted.

We looked at him. He blushed and I noticed how he would keep his eyes locked on Koizumi.

I felt my heartbeat race up, as something was telling me that Kohori was about to do something very horrible…

"I wanted you to come here, because I want you all to know that… ehm, you're all my friends and thanks to Otani's help" I gapped in the mention of my name knowing this was no good. "I want to announce that… that…" he closed his eyes looking like he was trying very hard to talk, like his mouth was unable to speak the words he wanted to say, and suddenly I found myself wishing he'd never find the words he so much wanted to say.

"That I like Koizumi Risa!" he announced opening up his eyes and staring at Koizumi.

I felt the air thin and my arms folded on my chest felt heavy.

He said it… he did it!

_But why did he have to drag us all up here?_

"You like Risa?" Nobu repeated looking as if she didn't believe it and then she glanced at me a confused look which made me want to jump off the roof. What was that all about? Why did she give me that look?

"I like… Risa-chan! Yes, I like her!" Kohori replied looking relieved smiling widely.

I couldn't smile. As much as I tried to reason myself and think how happy I was that I had kept my promise and helped Kohori tell Koizumi what he felt, now all I could think about was that… I wasn't happy. I wasn't happy at all, and so I couldn't smile.

I glanced at Koizumi who was standing next to me with a blank look wondering what she was thinking.

Perhaps she was thinking nothing. She _is _a tomato-head!

Or maybe the plan worked. Maybe all those attempts of Kohori to make her see through him and make her notice him worked, and now she's just too flattered and can't say the words she wants to say…

I felt my fists clenched and bit the inside of my lips. What was I thinking? Why was I against all this? Why did I wish to punch Kohori's face? And… why did I suddenly desire for Koizumi to turn around and look at me instead?

She just stood there, staring at Kohori like she was waiting for something to happen.

"Risa!" Nobu tried to wake her up shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Ehm, I need to find Mikuru-chan. We… we're supposed to deliver our basketball outfits." Koizumi said looking tensed and left us staring at her with parted lips as she ran away.

I followed her with my eyes fearing that my worries were about to increase. She looked too serious which meant only one thing: that she was taking Kohori's feelings seriously.

I felt like being pulled by both of my hands from opposite directions. I wanted to feel happy for Kohori, but a part of me, which felt like a very big part of me wanted to feel awful. Like all the reasons I had to smile were taken away from me…

Yeah, that sounds depressing, but… I can't help it.

My heart sank when I noticed the dark look in Kohori's eyes.

"Koizumi…" he muttered to himself looking disappointed.

I must think that he's feeling worse than I am… I must think that right now _he _is the one that wants to jump off the roof.

I must get over myself.

"I'll go talk to her! Don't you worry!" I said trying to sound as much optimistic as I could and I ran after Koizumi. But before that I glanced at Nobu seeing the worry in her eyes as well. She could see through me, and I wanted to make her understand that it didn't matter. Right now, Kohori, my friend, was my first priority.

She nodded slightly at me and for the moment that felt reassuring that she wouldn't do anything stupid and destroy Kohori's achievement of finally talking about his feelings to Koizumi (and the rest of us).

Right now, I had to fix this…

I walked down the stairs and was about to go to the classroom and then at the basketball court to search for her, but I found her sooner than I expected.

She was sitting under the staircase with her legs crossed and her eyes shut tight.

What surprised me more was that she was chuckling, trying hard not to be heard covering her mouth.

"Koizumi?"

Something was wrong here!

She froze in shock and her pupils slowly looked up at me.

"Otani! What… where is… Kohori-kun?" she asked giggling in between the words.

I scratched the back of my head.

_HUH?_

Why was she giggling like a pig? She was supposed to be in utter shock, struggling to find a way to reply to Kohori's feelings, but instead she was… giggling?

For some reason my heart felt lighter.

"Ehm, on the rooftop, where you left him!" I said confused.

She burst into laughter unable to hold it anymore.

"What are you laughing about?"

She was holding her stomach tight and leaned on the wall hitting her feet on the ground.

"Honestly, you're an idiot!" I said folding my arms.

"Oh dear!"

She continued laughing so I just sat next to her waiting for her to get a grip.

My worries were covered with new ones which all had to do with that girl's stupidity.

When she finally calmed down she folded herself leaning her elbows on her knees.

"That was funny! I almost believed him!"

I looked at her frowning.

She's kidding, right?

That guy just gave his all to tell her how he feels! He has been tormenting himself for two months or something and… she thought it was another joke?

She really is an idiot!

"I… I didn't want to start laughing in front of him in case… he meant it, because he looked so… serious so I left, but-!"

"What if he _did _mean it, huh?" I shot at her feeling really annoyed right now.

She gave me an innocent, perplexed look.

"You're kidding!" she chuckled.

"I'm not! This guy has been crazy about you from day one, you idiot!" I told her harshly, forgetting how much I had been regretting about bringing my two friends together. "And you didn't notice a single thing, because you're too busy acting like princess tomato-head who can't see in front of her own nose."

"Tomato-head?"

"Is it because he's short? Is that what it is?" I asked looking deep in her eyes.

She frowned brushing her palm over her cheek.

"Kohori-kun likes _me?_"

"That's what he said!"

"That's… strange!"

I took a deep breath shaking my head helplessly.

"What's strange about it? Guys like girls and confess to them and vice versa! What's so strange about it?"

She was staring into the nothingness as if she had just realized.

"He's… Kohori!"

"Oh man!"

"He can't like me! I'm tall and… we're friends!"

I sighed and let my head fall on my collarbone. So the problem wasn't that Kohori was short, but because she was tall…

Well, well…

"And… it's not because he's short…"

I glanced at her feeling the blood pumping through my head.

"If he were tall…" I felt my throat dry "would you have taken him seriously?"

She looked at me and searched my face for a moment which felt like eternity. I felt like I had crossed the line of being friends with her. Hmm, I guess I had done it a long time ago…

I always liked her, I just… didn't want to admit it, and now… feeling the threat of another guy lingering, I realized how awfully jealous I could become. But Koizumi didn't like Kohori… and I'm sure for the exact same reasons she can never like me…

Ayaya!

"If he were tall, Otani, he wouldn't be the guy I knew." Koizumi began snapping me out of my swirling thoughts. "If he were tall, maybe he'd never become friends with you, because he'd have other taller friends, and so I'd never get to know him myself." She looked away and the light fell on the one side of her face. "If he were tall, maybe he'd be arrogant, or maybe he wouldn't like Umibozou and maybe he'd prefer dark-haired girls." She looked back at me and my heart was drumming in my ears. "Being short and all those other things are the things that make him who he is. Who we know. Who I know."

"But… you do like him?"

Koizumi stood up suddenly and placed her hands on her hips.

"You told me he meant what he said, right? That he… he liked me from day one or something?"

I frowned.

"Yeah, I did."

"I… I don't like him the way he… likes me. We're friends, we chat on the internet about Umibozou-!"

"You can chat on the internet?"

"Shut it! And yeah, I can! Kohori must want to be…" she bit her lower lip and clenched her fists. "… my boyfriend!"

She made a face of disgust and so did I imagining them both coming to school holding hands and calling themselves _darling _or _ honey _or _sugarpie _or whatever other sweet-pie!

"Can you imagine that?" she asked looking at the ceiling.

I chuckled.

Yeah… of course I can imagine it, you both would look ridiculous! He'd try to kiss you and he would keep trying unless he brought himself a chair to stand on!

I burst into laughter unable to hold myself.

I know I'm becoming mean, really mean here, but I can't help it!

Koizumi started laughing as well, and soon the building was drowned into our laughter again!

"Oh man!" I chuckled leaning on the wall under the stairs.

I looked up at Koizumi noticing how she paused and looked up. Her face darkened.

"Kohori-kun!" she muttered and I missed a million heartbeats that moment.

Kohori was here?

Had he… heard all we said?

I stood up quickly and looked at him standing frozen on the stairs.

"Kohori…"

"Shut up!" he cried and ran down the stairs past us in a great hurry.

Do you know how it feels when you're standing in the sun enjoying the warmth and all of a sudden dark clouds appear and take that feeling of peace away? Well it was something like this, only a million time worse…

I had told him that I would talk to Koizumi and fix this. Instead I ruined it all… I had lost his trust and his friendship…

I'm the king of idiots!

"You are both idiots!" Nobu appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, you could at least go somewhere more far than hiding under the steps of the rooftop!" Nakao added as if it was common sense.

Well it was, but that part was only Koizumi's fault… right?

"I… messed it up!" I muttered to myself.

"Otani… that was my fault and my fault only!" Koizumi said looking at me with a worried face and she walked calmly down, heading towards our classroom.

Right now I hated myself more than I have ever felt…

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! thanx for reading and reviewing, it always keeps me motivated to write more and better!**


	19. Friends Become Enemies

**Oh finally another chapter! Feeww! i had such a great time writing this one and hopefully you'll enjoy it as well... ;)**

**It's a strange chapter, especially because i combined it with sound. at the last part of this chapter you'll see/read a part which was totally inspired by the song "I'm bad" of Michael Jackson, and i hope you'll like it! Maybe it'll seem weird, but hey, it's Lovely Complex we're talking about and this manga/anime can enrich your imagination like no other (well... there are also many others!). so, at the right time listen or recall the beat of that song.**

**I take no credit, neither for Lovely Complex nor the song "I'm bad".**

_Driiiiiiin!_

The last bell echoed throughout Maido high school announcing the end of another hard, very hard school day!

I sat up lazily, but my eyes followed Kohori who just rushed out the classroom once he had packed his books between his arms.

I really wanted to throw him something on the head, that idiot…

Ever since that incident happened some days ago, Kohori wouldn't speak to me, even look at me. It was like everything was my fault… well, yeah, I had my part of fault as well, but he seems to be taking it too seriously, isn't he?

The total idiot in this story is that tomato-head who lives in a world made of butterflies, where no one has problems and in the background you can always listen to the beat of Umibouzou!

I sighed glancing at her giggling with Chiharu-chan about something. She looked so carefree, as if Kohori's heart had never been broken by her stupidity.

"Haha, I'll see you later guys!" called Koizumi waving at us as she ran out of the classroom with a bright smile.

"Idiot!" I muttered referring not only at the tomato-head, but also at me.

Yap, yap!

"Otani, wait a minute!" I heard Nobu call and I glanced at her over my shoulder.

Nakao and she were wearing worried and serious looks making me nervous all of a sudden.

"Why don't you come with us wait for Koizumi?" Nobu-san said placing her bag over her one shoulder. Her long, wavy hair were tied up and strands fell over her forehead.

"She's got basketball training." I said simply.

"Yeah, well… darling and I want to talk to you about something." She added after a moment of pause in which she exchanged glances with her _darling._

I looked at Nakao wondering what on earth they wanted to talk about with me, and then that look Nobu gave me the day Kohori announced his feelings in front of all of us popped into my mind. The look that proved that she saw through me, that she had interpreted the real intensions behind my actions and my words… the look that said out loud one thing: _I know!_

At that moment of realization I wanted to pull out all of my hair.

That Nobu-san was really evil, but the worry I saw in both of their eyes, made me crave for their sympathy. I was confused about all I felt about that street lamp, so maybe I could… accept some help, right?

I scratched the back of my head feeling it really heavy on my shoulders.

"Ok!" I mumbled and we walked quietly heading to the building that was used for sports and school ceremonies.

When we were all three outside, Nobu halted and looked around to make sure no one we knew would eavesdrop.

"You're the one who really likes Risa, aren't you?" she asked in an undertone, making my heart beat faster than normal.

"Ehm!" I began feeling my throat dry.

Of course I liked her, but it was one thing to admit it to myself and another to admit it out loud in front of that tomato-head's best friend and her boyfriend!

Oh man!

"I always thought Risa as an idiot, but you surpass her, Otani! What do you think you're doing, huh?" Nobu asked sounding louder and louder.

Nakao grabbed her wrist and kept her calm. Nobu didn't take her eyes off of me and I was sure I saw her teeth become sharper like a shark's!

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

I'm not afraid of a girl now, am I! Geez!

"Kohori-kun is your friend and he likes Risa. You do your best to fool him in front of her and then you act as if you're Risa's best friend! Why on earth would you do such thing?" she shouted with a trembling voice.

The truth hit me hard, like daggers piercing my torso.

"I didn't want to fool Kohori, I…" I paused as the shame flooded m insides "I thought that way Koizumi would take a look at him. She likes funny things, so-"

"You tried to make Koizumi like Kohori?"Nakao wondered out loud with a frown.

I nodded looking away from them.

They exchanged another glance of worry.

Nobu inhaled deeply and let go of Nakao's grip as she approached me.

"But… it didn't work." Nobu said calmly.

"Nope." I said and sighed. "Kohori is my friend, and so is Koizumi. There's nothing more, ok?" I said with as much control I could. There was no good to blame everyone else, all this mess began with me and I should end it as well. I should make it right. Or else I'd be the worst friend on this planet.

I must make it right, and whatever I felt about Koizumi… well, it should stay the way it is…

Yeah, no good would come if I just said out loud what I felt about her.

"Kohori is crazy about her! He has liked her when all I wanted was to smash her big head! Kohori likes Koizumi, and if it requires for me to fool my own self in front of her… I'll gladly do it." I chuckled remembering Kohori's beaming smile on his face the day he had dressed himself as Totoro when Koizumi blushed slightly. "I mean, hey, I fool myself everyday and for Koizumi I'm just a short idiot who likes basketball and Umibozou!"

Nakao and Nobu gave me a sad smile making my insides feel heavier than they already felt.

_That really doesn't help, you guys!_

"It's your decision, Otani! But know this: I'll always be on Risa's side. If you ever try to hurt her, I'll make your tiny existence disappear into the flaming ends of hell, got it?" Nobu hissed and stuck her tongue at me as she walked away with clenched fists.

Nakao lifted an eyebrow and grinned.

"She means it!" he chuckled and he pushed me forward towards the closed stadium, where Koizumi had basketball training. We went towards the back door which looked right at the basketball court.

I wanted to hit my head on the wall.

Nobu always was on Koizumi's side, and Nakao would always back up Nobu, that meant I was all alone in this game… oh man! I could really use some help here!

How could I stop thinking about Koizumi? Every time she came to me with that stupid smile of hers and those weird hairdos every morning she would enrich my thoughts with new hopes and desires. That magic she used without knowing made me want so much to tell her everything: about what I felt, about what I wanted.

Although… if you asked me at the moment what I wanted, I wouldn't know… hehe!

I brushed my palms over my face and walked up the few stairs that led to the wide open back door of the stadium.

The familiar popping sound of the ball hitting and the shoes gliding on the wooden floor drew my attention. It was a sound I had grown to love. Especially the sound of shoes as they halted in a sudden making that high-pitched sound ever since I began playing in a real court back in middle high school.

I searched for that head with the long red hair and I immediately spotted her. She was the tallest in the team, wearing her gymnastics outfit and a bright red shirt on top, as did the half members of the team. They all were holding a basketball and were training shooting their balls from different angles.

Koizumi scored and bounced on her feet when she ran to grab her ball again. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail and they were dancing around her face and neck as she made sudden movements. I tried to look away and focus on the shorter girls, who were moving in harmony with the ball, except two or three girls who didn't look really familiar with the sport, but my eyes always ended back at Koizumi.

I don't know if it had to do with the fact that because of her height she drew attention, or the way she was moving as if this was the reason of her life, but I just couldn't look away. I observed the way she entangled her legs and the ball in synchronization and how she would jump with so little effort in order to score, but the best part was the beaming smile on her face every time she or the rest of her teammates would score. It was like a light suddenly lit her face and radiated it all around her.

Out of the blue, all sounds around me became lower and all I could hear was my heart drumming in my ears and my lips part slightly.

I've stopped counting down the times I told myself to give up on any kind of hope, but each time that witch would draw me back down again… and again and again…

She was amazing…!

Yes, she _is _amazing!

Maybe a bit too tall, but still amazing!

I caught myself smiling and then I realized that I wasn't alone, and I noticed how Nakao and Nobu were staring at me wearing mocking grins.

"Shut up!" I shot at them.

Nakao frowned.

"Don't talk like that to my Nobu!" he said in the same tone looking suddenly angry.

"Hey, Otani!" I heard Koizumi's voice call from the court. I turned around to look at her with a racing heartbeat. She was waving at me with a huge grin. "Look at this! Bet you can't do it!" she said and she ran with great speed with the ball hitting beside her as she covered tens of meters with each step. When she reached three big steps from the hoop she held the ball between her palms and jumped up high with grace and threw the ball through the basket grabbing the hoop. The ball fell through the net with a soft flopping sound while she was still hanging from the hoop.

I chuckled in awe and felt my cheeks get warm.

And then Koizumi glanced at me as she was still hanging like a chimpanzee and all I desired that moment was to run towards her and just… be near her, but she managed to ruin the moment as she made a face of terror and slipped landing flat on her behinds on the wooden floor with a loud _bang_!

I froze for a second, seeing her shout in pain, but then I couldn't help the laughter the burst out of me.

"_AHO!" _I shouted at her cupping my mouth and fell on the stairs laughing hard.

From far I heard Koizumi's laughter accompanying mine, and once more All-Hanshin-Kyojin was the center of attention and the tall member of the comedic duo was _my _center of attention!

As many times I would try to hold myself back and just force myself to believe that that idiot amazon was nothing more than a friend, I know that this thing would never stop. No, it would only double in intensity and complexity and for some weird, masochistic reason I wanted it this way…!

I'm sorry Kohori, but I can't give up… I don't want to! I would fight to finally admit my feelings to Koizumi, which meant that from now on Kohori and I would become enemies.

After Koizumi's training, Nakao, Nobu, Koizumi and I went to _Kebe_ for a snack and a drink to freshen our tongues and then, Koizumi and I agreed to meet later in the afternoon when the heat would subside for a game at the park.

I still wasn't courageous enough to tell her what I felt, but at least the power to fight for her was there flowing through my veins.

I've never felt so alive before! Really!

It's like playing basketball, only a little more difficult, but the excitement surpassed that!

Even if our difference in height was as big as a head, one day I would tell her how I feel!

_Yosh!_

…

~_The next day after two hours of maths and one hour of Japanese history~_

I yawned so hard I felt my jaws ready to fall off as the bell rang and everybody stood up in unison more than happy to have lunch-break.

The heat was so intense today, that even with all the windows wide open my clothes were sticking on my skin and I was sweating in places I never knew I could sweat, like between my fingers, or on the back of my hands.

I was dreaming of the sea, a huge umbrella and a huger ice-cream when Koizumi appeared in front of me.

"Stand up, you lazy midget! Let's go to the cafeteria where they have the air-conditioning running! Come!" she shouted and pulled my arm so hard I was sure I heard my shoulder crack.

"I'm gonna punch your nose so hard it's going to come out from the back of your empty head!" I shot at her. *_He looks at us smiling "Yeah, I like that girl… why don't you believe me?"_*

"Yeah, whatever! Get up, you idiot!" she pulled me forcing me to stand up and I rubbed the sides of my forehead feeling dizzy with the sudden movement.

My eyes fell on Kohori who was sitting quietly on his desk muttering something with Tamaki, a guy with dark hair and round glasses.

I walked up to him and looked down at him.

"Koizumi, go ahead! I'll come by later."

Koizumi looked at me and then at Kohori. He didn't move his eyes to look at her, instead he simply kept his blue eyes fixated on me.

"Hey, Otani!" Tamaki said with a grin.

I gave him an annoyed look and he backed up in a sudden.

"Ehm, I'm going to have lunch! See you later!" he said and left in a hurry.

Kohori stood up and looked deep into my eyes. That's when I noticed the slight difference in our heights, how his eyes were slightly on a higher level than mine, but I didn't care.

Kohori had become my enemy…

"We need to talk!" I said seriously placing my hands on my sides.

Kohori did the same thing.

"Yeah, we do!" he said.

I shook my head telling him to go out of the classroom.

We headed towards the yard where few students were, as the majority had flooded the cool cafeteria.

Kohori stood in front of me, glaring at me with those strangely sparkling eyes. Even when he was angry they were sparkling… weird!

"Kohori, I must tell you that-" I began, but Kohori talked.

"I like Risa-chan-" I made a face of disgust with the way Koizumi's name sounded with the honorific. "and I won't lose to someone like you!"

I frowned feeling the heat rise up inside of me.

"And _I _like Koizumi and there's no way I'm going to give her up to you. Maybe I tried to before, but now…" I made a step closer glaring back at him. "your path isn't clear anymore. Now _I'll _be standing in your way! Because… *_Otani and Kohori begin their fight!_*I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm really really bad!"

I swirled around myself with my arm high in the air and I madee a sudden move with my arms and feet at the same time. When I pointed at Kohori he started moving as well, as if he was plugged in. His body started shaking while he was frowning angrily at me and he started singing.

"Your talk is cheap, you're not a man!" he sang as he was moving fast.

I followed feeling tremendous energy filling my body.

"You're throwing stones, to hide your hands!"

And then we started dancing with all the energy that was flowing in the air in synchronization trying to get off our anger competing with swirling moves and singing words under the intense heat. Sweat was flowing down our foreheads and the rhythm of our feet hitting the ground echoed in the yard in front of Maido high school.

Everyone who was there was watching us with wide eyes as we were competing against each other. Not quarrelling, not punching each other, but dancing the way no one could ever imagine we could dance.

_I _could never imagine I could dance this way!

Kohori and I were touching our backs and then with a jump we faced each other raising our fists with burning glares.

"_Whose bad_!" we shouted at each other and we collapsed on the ground seven inches from the midday sun…

**The competing dance between Otani and Kohori somehow matches so good the mood and style of the anime, i think, and that's why i thought i could share it with you, instead of writing a fighting scene between those two. It sounds a little... boring, doesn't it? anyway, please tell me what you think!**

**Thanx sooo much for reading and reviewing, it always keeps me writing! It's like with every review my energy bar fills up to 100 percent!**


	20. My Girl!

**Hey guys! i can't tell you how sorry i am for not updating for such a long time... it has been a busy summer, and, well, it's not like there was no time to write _a complex love_ but it seemed as if everything i was writing didn't satisfy me enough. I wanted it to be good, and now finally here it is! i hope you had a good summer and that this autumn is going to be fun for all of you! We all need laughter and fun, right? **

**i won't mumble around anymore here, so please ENJOY!**

_**"My girl!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Argh! I hate summer classes!" Koizumi complained with her lower jaw hanging like dead from her face.

"You know anyone who actually _likes _them?" I asked brushing away the sweat from my forehead.

The sun was killing us! Everything was so hot and so bright… _can anyone turn the light out?_

"Chiharu-chan actually!" Koizumi giggled glancing over her shoulder at Chiharu who was walking beside Suzuki. "She attends those classes willingly!"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" I wondered and looked at Koizumi. "Unless some, she wants to become a better person! Maybe she wants to become a career woman!"

Koizumi opened her eyes widely.

"Become a better person? Through school? You're joking right?" Koizumi chuckled and slapped the back of my head slightly. I grunted in irritation.

I thought of it and I wondered why on earth I'd say such a non-logical thing. Maybe because I was, well, defending Chiharu-chan?

Hmmm!

"Yeah, you're right! That's simply impossible!"

"Yap, it is!"

"School is a prison made for kids and teens." I said frowning.

"A place the government has created to help people get rid of their kids so that they are happier and as a result more effective in their jobs!" Koizumi said wearing a very serious face.

I looked at her with wonder.

"Really? Did you just think that all by yourself?" I asked harshly.

She grinned and nodded.

"Then…" I brushed my fingers through my hair. "That explains a lot! I have to have a serious talk with my parents!" I said imagining my parents faces when I told them that exact thing Koizumi just told.

We exchanged glances and started laughing.

"That was a good one!"

"Yeah, I know!"

* * *

Nobu grabbed Nakao's and Chiharu's wrists forcing them to lean over her so that those two idiots that were walking in front of them wouldn't listen.

"I'm going to kill them! I'll kill them both!" she hissed as her pupils turned into two thin slices. Nakao backed up in terror, but Nobu's grip was tighter. Suzuki came closer to participate in the gossiping.

"He's crazy about her and behaves like a ten-year old. And she likes him as well, but she just doesn't see that he's more than a partner in all of her jokes. This is pathetic! This is outrageous! This is a total tragedy!" Nobu started talking really loud, as a result both Otani and Koizumi turned around with questioning marks floating over their heads.

Chiharu hissed at Nobu to be quiet and Nakao waved his hand at the two in front to tell them everything was fine.

"Risa-chan likes Otani-kun?" Suzuki asked in an undertone behind Nobu.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. She hated it when things didn't go her way.

"I have no idea! She never likes guys as guys! She only sees them as a better choice in her tricks than girls! She always says that boys understand her sense of humor, while we don't! She's nuts that what she is!" Nobu hissed making sudden movements with her hands.

Nakao, Suzuki and Chiharu exchanged silent glances.

"Otani is a good guy." Nakao said simply looking at his friend. He had known him since junior high school and he knew that he was always kind with girls. In his last relationship he witnessed the most caring and soft side of him, and he would never hurt a girl. Otani was simply unable to hurt a girl. Maybe he did without knowing, but that was purely because of his lack of experience.

Nakao pressed his lips together. No one here was more experienced, they were only sixteen…

He looked down at his girlfriend and a smile appeared across his face.

"Let's help them then!" he said.

Nobu looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"You always know what I'm thinking!" she said beaming and held his fingers between hers making his heart start beating like mad inside his chest.

"Then Chiharu and I will open up that crazy Risa's eyes and you guys will help Otani become more aggressive!" she said with a power in her voice.

"Aggressive?" Suzuki wondered.

"You know, become more straight-forward. What he's doing here is pure stupidity! If he likes her he must show it to her! Properly! Not by talking about Umibozou!" Nobu complained pointing all the time at the two who were laughing.

"Tell her he likes her!" Nakao said.

"No! You saw what happened with that poor Kohori-kun! If she starts laughing he… well, let's hope he won't jump off a cliff. He must tell her gradually, not right away!" Nobu said with a serious face.

Chiharu nodded next to her.

"Gradually, not right away!" she repeated.

"Let's bring those two nut heads together!" Nobu said and the four of them slapped their hands in unison.

* * *

"What are those four talking about?" Koizumi wondered glancing over her shoulder.

I took a look at Nakao, Nobu-san who was glaring back at me, Suzuki and Chiharu-chan leaning all over each other when Nakao waved at us grinning.

Have I ever said how much I hate that stupid grin of his?

They did look suspicious but… whatever!

"Pff! Like I care!" I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

"Soon begins the new semester! No more summer classes in that disgusting heat!"

Koizumi chuckled and started walking strangely, as if she was Heidi strolling in the fields in the Alps. She was also wearing that same smile and I sighed tired to find everything she does so stupid and goofy. Why couldn't she act normal and not attract everyone's attention with her carelessness and her coolness and her whatever-ness! But, as I chewed my lips, my hands in my pockets, I was thinking that maybe _this _is what I like about her…

You see, I'm weird, I'm too aware of myself and I hate people staring at me, while she… she is even more weird, she's too self-confident and she just loves being in the centre of things, and as a result me hanging out with her drags me into this loop she's living in, the kind of way she likes to live. The kind of life which is filled with silliness and goofiness and, above all, laughter and fun.

I miss those things sometimes, because I… hmm, I am shutting myself from everything that includes making me look ridiculous in the other people's eyes.

But when I see this amazingly tall girl next to me do what she wants to do when she wants to, then… I find myself wondering if the way I face things… is wrong.

Look at her; she's like a very, very, _very _happy person with no specific reason to be happy and yet her eyes sparkle, her voice is loud and clear, her face is always covered from that big smile of hers. Even the way she dresses herself and the way she puts those colourful hairclips on her hair tells so much about her.

Maybe I'm a bit jealous of her…

Hey, not the hairclips! I would never wear such things… geez!

"New semester means basketball matches!" I said rubbing my palms together.

Koizumi stopped bouncing next to me and her smile faded away.

"Hn! I hope we'll find soon more players, or else no matches for the girls' team!" Koizumi said annoyed.

"What happened?"

Koizumi pressed her lips together looking pissed off.

"Man, I wish I was in the boys' team! You'd never have such problems!" she fixed her bag on her shoulders and looked at me with a serious face. "You know Mikuru-chan and Kiyoko-chan, and two more I really despise right now, well, they left the team. The one says she's got too big boobs to play, the other that her boyfriend doesn't approve and I don't want to know why the other two left. That means we're short with players and Yuki-sensei, she says that unless we find new players and complete the team, the girls' basketball Club ends!"

"That means you won't train anymore?"

Koizumi shook her head.

"Nope! No training, no games, no weird orange outfits! No nothing!"

"Idiots!"

"Totally!" she agreed.

"Maybe I can ask Isaki-sensei to let you train with us. All of you left in the team." I said not even wanting to imagine what I'd feel if they'd shut the boys' basketball Club.

Koizumi chuckled and I noticed her cheeks blush a little.

"I doubt it they will let us! Boys and girls train together?"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise with her sudden hesitation.

"Where's the problem in that? We play basketball together every day!" I complained a bit harshly.

"You won't, but the others will! That would threaten our team even more having the boys' team against us." She said with a tone in her voice that made me wonder. Just a few minutes ago I was praising her for her self-confidence and strength, the way she never cared about what the others would say, and now… she looked as if she had lost a fight in which she had barely taken part.

"It's not fair." She sighed.

"No, it's not and you just complain about it! Do something about it!" I told her in a loud tone walking faster. "Go ask all the girls in our class and all the other classes, tell them that basketball is the best sport ever, that they'll have the best time ever! I don't know, maybe throw a party and invite them and buy them shampoos or whatever it is you girls do! Just _do_ something!" I growled up at her.

She was looking at me with sparkling eyes, there was sadness but also hope. She looked suddenly so much like a vulnerable and sensitive little girl. She always acted tough and strong, but still she was sensitive… and my heart raced with these thoughts.

_Shit…_

She nodded about fifty times agreeing with all I said. She linked her hands forming a fist in front of her face. We slowed down our walking pace.

"I will! I will! And even if I don't make it-"

"I'll kill you!" I hissed placing my hands on my sides angry that she already was thinking of giving up.

"Oh no, I will! I will attract new members, but until then I promise I'll support you! I'll support you, Otani, all the way!" Koizumi beamed with a determined look.

I frowned as I re-heard the words in my head again and again and my heart was beating even faster. My lips parted and my eyesight got foggy. I think…

_Are you kidding me? Do you really _want _me to…_

My pace slowed down as the realization hit me like a truck and the world around me disappeared.

…_lose…_

The air hissed though my dry, parted lips and I looked up at her halting completely.

…_control here…?_

Something clicked snapping me out of my illusion.

"Hey! Yuhuuu! Otani, what's up?" she asked her face too close to mine.

My cheeks and my neck started burning aggressively.

_Shit… why is she so close to me?_

"I…"

"Are you having a seizure or something? Are you worrying about the party?"

I flinched and woke up from this strange dizziness.

"What party?" I asked suddenly feeling my old good self return from the dead.

"The one I'll throw to attract new members! I was thinking you should come and show off a bit! You know, that guys like athletic girls and you are available and such things…" she placed a finger on her lips looking thoughtful. That's not a good sign. "Hmm, you could put on a show! Strip or something!"

My eyes must have fallen from my skull because suddenly I could see myself standing there like a ghost.

"_What?_"

"Come on! Don't make that face! Girls love you!" she said trying to look cute all of a sudden.

"_Why me_? I'm in the boys' team, remember? Why don't _you_ strip?" I shot at her walking again, but I found out we were standing in front of a red street lamp. The cars passing by honked at us.

"That would attract the wrong type of people, Otani! How am I supposed to play in the same team with girls who will stare at me instead of the ball, huh?" she said trying to make it sound very serious and logical.

I glanced at her irritated.

"Hey, guys! We're going at Nakao's place for ice-cream! His mother makes the best ice-cream in Osaka! Wanna come?" Nobu appeared out of nowhere behind us making us both jump in terror.

"Geez, Nobu-san!" I gasped.

"Calm down, lover-boy!" she said, but… well, I'm not sure if I heard right.

"I've got to get back home. I have a party to prepare and Otani's going to help me!" Koizumi said grabbing me from my arm almost lifting me from the ground.

"No way I-"

"Shh!"

"Oh, that's great! Then-" Nobu glanced at the others looking very pleased. "We'll leave you guys alone! Do… your thing!" she giggled as did Nakao, Chiharu-chan and Suzuki and they left us there both gapping for air, not sure what we had just heard.

"Why did she call you lover-boy?" Koizumi asked at nobody still holding me too close to her.

"What _thing_ are we supposed to do?" I wondered and forced my way out of her grip.

Koizumi chuckled loud and fixed her hair.

"And now it's the two of us!" she grinned causing me the goosebumps.

"Huh? What is it with all those weird-!"

"KOIZUMI RIIISAAAA!"

And suddenly there where Koizumi was standing calmly grinning and fixing her hair she was no more. A shadow took her away from me and I was left there, speechless, staring at a very annoying, weird man on the street lying on top of _my girl…_

_

* * *

_**Hmm... who is that strange shadow who knocked Koizumi over... i wonder O_o**

**since i've already come up with what'll happen next, it only needs to be written down, it won't take long... but i can't promise anything no more, can i? oh man!**

**For anyone of you who also expect something to come up with my other story _Path of Life_, well i haven't given up on it. I'm working on the next chapters finally, so stay tuned.**

**Thank you very much for keeping up with my stories! xxx**


	21. The Best Present

**Hooray, finally this chapter's typed down! Thanks for your patience!**

**And thank you soooo much for telling me what you think, your opinions, ideas! Everything is always welcome ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**The Best Present**

"KOIZUMI RIIISAAA!"

_Baaaang!_

Wh-what happened?

I shook my head and turned my eyes slowly down to my feet where someone-someone very perverted!- was lying on top of Koizumi grinning, sparkling and shouting her name so loud I had been hearing his voice even later that day when I was at home punching the door of my wardrobe… but anyways, that's beside the point here!

So… this perverted idiot ended up being nobody else than…

"HEY IT'S MEEE!" he shouted still lying over Koizumi, his hands on each side of her. She was glaring back at him looking rather terrified. She was even shivering and I felt the heat on my face increase dangerously.

"HARUKA! FUKAGAWA HARUKA!" he let a high-pitched scream which might have deafened about half the city and then fell over Koizumi hugging her tight making everyone passing by stare and mutter. Koizumi let a cry of pain in response, and that echoed like an alarm bell in my ears.

I rushed over them pulling this weirdo off of her and pushed him away gritting my teeth.

"What the… are you doing?" I growled at him.

As he stood up he blocked the sunlight from my sight and I swallowed with difficulty realizing the size of him.

He was way taller than Nakao, with short light brown hair and a fair complexity. He even wore earrings on each ear and his eyes were sparkling with fury down at me.

"Who are you?" he asked with a harsh tone.

I lifted an eyebrow with the expression he gave me as if I was the attacker here. My fists clenched.

I noticed Koizumi stand up with the corners of my eyes hiding behind me shivering.

"Whoever _you_ are- don't go knocking strangers onto the street- IT'S DANGEROUS!" she screamed shaking me as she hold on to me.

"Hey!" I hissed at her.

I turned back at this tall weirdo who had taken his eyes off me to grin again at Koizumi.

"We were classmates in elementary school! Don't you remember?" he tried to make her remember making me grow angrier and angrier that a guy like him acted so cool and mighty; first knocked her down on the street, then hugged her lying over her publicly and now acting all cute…

There was a complete silence as we all waited for a response of Koizumi. I couldn't see her face as she was "hiding" behind me, but according to Nobu-san, Nakao, Suzuki and Chiharu-chan she must have had a rather strange, deep-in-thoughts face.

This Haruka started rubbing his hands together as he waited anxiously for some reaction of Koizumi… and there it was. She knocked me down and rushed over to that tall giraffe with the earrings and smiled at him.

"Haruka! Of course, _little Haruka-chan_!"

I managed to keep my balance before tripping over as my head was ready to burst open with anger.

I noticed Haruka frowning looking sad, but Koizumi shook her head.

"A! Sorry, didn't mean it! How are you? I thought you were abroad!" she said. All the shock and terror she had a minute ago had faded into thin air, but my frustration and irritation were growing more and more.

"I was! But I returned two days ago! I'll continue school here!" he replied.

The way they both looked so happy… was it wrong for me to feel so disgusted by it?

"Couldn't stand it anymore?" Koizumi joked placing her hands on her sides.

Haruka chuckled.

What was so funny…

"Koizumi Risa would never appreciate another culture as much as the Japanese! Am I right?"

"No wonder why!" I muttered to myself not taking my firing eyes off that weirdo. He glanced at me having heard my comment, but I glared back with greater intensity.

"Would you mind going out sometime, to catch up on things?"

There it was… of course, why _wouldn't_ he ask her out…!

All I wanted that moment was to kill something- no, _someone_ and I knew exactly whom; that Haruka-_chan_! That idiot, appearing out of nowhere, acting all foreign and cute and then asking her out in front of everybody…

From that moment on I hated him!

"Ehm, yeah! Well…" hearing the hesitation in Koizumi's voice made me come back to earth before I started planning the perfect crime. It was like the last glint of hope appeared before me. I looked at her frowning and I must have looked really stupid as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her.

"Look, I have some party preparations to work on, so…" she began, but Haruka spoke beaming and clapping his hands.

_Weirdo…_

"Ah, yes! It's your birthday, right? Next week!"

Koizumi and I exchanged glances of wonder and then a faint smile appeared on her agitated face as if she remembered something.

"Oh… now that you mention it… it is!"

I slapped my forehead not getting how a person can be so… stupid! There must be limits, right?

I sighed, but Koizumi's grip tightened around my hand.

"I'll get you the best present ever!"

"Oh, right! Ehm, thanks Haruka!" she stuttered. "Have to go! Bye!" she greeted waving her hand while with the other she forced me along with her.

I noticed how Haruka was turning red with fury, probably because Koizumi chose me to drag along as if I was a pet, and Nobu and the rest grinning mischievously.

Nobu-san was up to something… and that scared me. But right now there was a greater threat lingering in the air; that foreigner-like Haruka. That idiot. Who taught him manners? It's not normal bumping into a girl and lay on her in the middle of the street… Murdering someone for instance would be way more normal… at least that's my opinion… I would do it!

But what I couldn't understand was Koizumi. The moment she remembered that Haruka she looked really happy and excited to see him. Her eyes were all sparkly and the colour on her cheeks grew so vividly peach like. And then, when he asked her out, she started trembling, stuttering. She was not the Koizumi I knew…

Suddenly we halted creating a cloud of smoke and Koizumi leaned on her knees panting. Droplets of sweat flowed on her forehead and I tried to orientate myself. We were not far away from our neighbourhood… that was fast!

"Oh man! That was close!" she said between deep exhales.

"What was?"

"Ehm , nothing!" she smiled trying to look confident, but I could see that something was troubling her.

"You're kidding me? You look as if this guy-"

"It's nothing, Otani!" she said simply and walked away.

I grabbed her wrist the same desperate way she grabbed mine to get away from that Haruka, and I forced her to look me face to face. There was a deep frown on her face and her eyes were filled with uneasiness as she looked so sad all of a sudden.

I felt my airway blocked with the face she was pulling, but it was obvious she didn't want to feel this way either. Despite everything else that was going on on _my_ part, we were still friends…

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine!" I shot at her harshly.

"I don't! Because you wouldn't understand!" she said the same way. Angry, fed-up, pissed-off…

"Understand what?"

Koizumi hesitated pressing her lips as her eyes flickered around before meeting mine again.

"I know…" she began sounding weak. "Nakao told Nobu, who told me that…" she pressed her lips again and hit her feet hard on the ground as if it was its fault she was so nervous and angry. But then I noticed a blush on her cheeks. "… that you had a girlfriend, back in junior high!"

I opened my mouth ready to say something back at her, but there was nothing to say. Why… wait, what? What did it have to do with her being angry and anxious and nervous in front of Haruka and… and it hit me, like the punches of Tako, my basketball team's captain, when I'd act all independent during training and pretend to look, according to him, cool although I'm short… geez, my school is filled with idiots, and I'm just one of them.

"Why are you changing subject, that has nothing to-"

"It has, Otani! I always thought you were like me!" she placed her fist on her chest and I even missed a heartbeat seeing tears forming in her eyes.

That was no good sign…

"I thought you never had dated before, that everyone teased you for being short!"

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Thanks!" I muttered simply.

"And now I'm turning sixteen while I never even liked someone the proper way!"

I crossed my arms realizing where she was getting it.

"You've never dated anyone." I stated what she was trying to say.

She nodded drying her eyes.

"No! And… it seems that I'll grow old and wrinkled like an old hag and I'll never have dated a single person!" she shouted towards the sky and her arms hang motionless on her sides.

My mind started spinning like mad; I was thinking that maybe I could risk it and ask her out myself, and since we were friends she would say yes and I could just tell her to go out again and again until she realized her true feelings for me… but knowing Koizumi we would both be old hags and still we'd go out just as friends.

But… it felt like a sign. If indeed it was her birthday next week, maybe _I _could be the one to give her the best present and try to show her that she was something much more than a friend. Show her that I looked up to her, and her personality and even the stupidity of hers, because that made her so unique.

And still, this sign could mean something else as well; first of, the fact that she was actually _telling_ me this, meant that I was nothing more than a friend in her eyes, and second of all, she wasn't thinking of me… but of that Haruka…

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't!" I said and turned around, feeling all of a sudden exhausted.

"Trying to act wise now, are you?"

"Look! This has happened again! If you want to talk about such crap, go tell Nobu-san! I'm just… the short part of All-Hanshin Kyojin!" I said and the truth felt so heavy in my guts.

Koizumi smiled.

"And my basketball buddy!" she added.

I chuckled which sounded really desperate then and I waved at her without saying a word and left.

I had no control at that moment… I couldn't…

I hate being the nice guy here, but I couldn't change the row of things. I couldn't tell her, because on this matter she's so innocent she either won't understand a thing I'm saying or she will run to the conclusion that our friendship has ended. And, honestly, I prefer being the friend she'll run to when she needs someone for the rest of my life, than becoming a stranger she feels uncomfortable with…

And since it seems I'm the unluckiest guy in the whole universe, the next morning I bumped into Koizumi and Kohori talking comfortably with each other, as if catching up on Umibozou's latest news in the corridor outside our classroom.

I had woken up in a very bad mood, and this wasn't helping at all…

First an old childhood friend of hers appears out of nowhere, asking her out, and now Kohori decides to make his comeback after confessing his feelings to her…

Yeah, I'm a masochist! I like feeling so damn jealous I want to smash walls…

_Ayayaya!_

Right at the door of my classroom my forehead hit something hard that ended up to be Tako's chest. He grinned down at me looking all happy and cheerful for being so early in the morning at school during the summer holidays! His black hair looked spikier than normal…

Geez, he even had the courage to do hair-styling in the morning… I barely took a shower…

"Hey, Tako!"

"Otani! I wanted to inform you that we'll have training today." He told me simply.

"Why? I don't have my stuff with me!" I complained.

"It's ok, just for today we'll play with gym's shoes. The girl's team decided to have an auditioning tomorrow, so we had to postpone it for today. But you'll surely know, right?" It seemed weird the way he sounded actually displeased with that, but his face was all smiley and happy.

The girl's team huh…

"Well…" I began having no clue of this last minute change of plans.

"Yeah well… we'll go and check them out tomorrow! Everybody will come! Haha!" he laughed waving at me and left.

I followed him with my eyes before he disappeared down the stairs. So that was why he looked glad with that; they would go pick up on the girls; Koizumi included.

_Argh!_

"Hi, Otani-kun!" Nobu appeared in front of me, blinking her eyes in the most mysterious way. What was going on with everybody this early, before even the day had started…

"Hey, Nobu-san!"

"The rest and me- actually it was mostly my idea- we thought of organizing a surprise party for Risa and, well, we want you to help!" the way she asked me this favor sounded so not Nobu and I knew well that whatever the excuse there was no way I'd get out of this.

You see, Nakao chose the queen of _if something's done it's done my way_ as a girlfriend…

"She's already going to throw a party by herself. Actually it's for inviting girls for the basketball team and-"

"Who cares about this! I mean a proper party, with cake, balloons and aaaall her favourite persons!" as she said the word _all_ she leaned closer to me. I backed up with a frown leaving.

"You _really _think he's a threat?"

I froze feeling a chill down my spine. I looked at Nobu over my shoulder who was now wearing a serious face. She approached me, her brown eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Wha-"

"This is your chance, Otani! Do what you have to do and prove me you deserve my daughter's hand! Got it?" she hissed and left looking furious.

I swallowed with difficulty tightening my grip around my school bag.

This was crazy… _CRAZYYYY_!

Just a moment before Gorilla-sensei entered the classroom, Koizumi, followed by a grinning Kohori, came in to take their seats. As Koizumi sat at her desk next to mine she greeted me and I muttered back, not caring if I was rude or something.

"Later I want to talk to you about something!" she whispered to me as Go-sensei slid the door behind him.

I glanced at her with the corner of my eye noticing her hair hanging loose today. They were rather long and slightly wavy at the edges hugging beautifully her face…

I slapped my forehead and leaned my chin on my fists trying to look away and think of something _else…_

The double hours of maths had no end…

_Blabla blablabla…_

I remember nothing, only some a's and b's and y's and whatever…

When the bell rang it felt like deliberation. Everybody sighed with relief running out of the classroom's heavy atmosphere. But before I was able to escape, Koizumi grabbed my hand again, which started feeling annoying since the touch was always accompanied with irritation knowing that this touch meant nothing to her… unlike me…

"What is it?" I asked sounding bored and fed up with everything.

"I found a way to attract new members for the girls' basketball team! It's way better than an actual party!" she grinned pushing her long, dark red hair behind her shoulders. I rubbed the base of my neck looking down at my feet.

"Really?" I said without much interest.

"And you're going to be the main theme!"

I widened up my eyes.

"What?"

"Since you're so popular with the older girls, this was my best solution! Come on! You'll show them some tricks and stuff and they'll fall in love with you, and of course with basketball! You'll have fun, I promise!" she begged me linking her palms and grinning.

I made a step backwards finding it hard to breathe so close to her.

So this is why Tako was laughing as he told me of tomorrow's girls' team's plans and that he would be there along with everybody else of our team; they would come to laugh at me trying to make girls get crazy with me and my basketball skills.

_I'm so going to kill her_…

But… I've said that so many times and still she would manage to make me do everything for her… and she had no clue _why_…

Geez, I'm pathetic…

"Pleeeeease!"

I sighed.

In the end… she always had her way…

_Witch…_

"Sure!" I muttered and she screeched so loud I shouted at her angrily.

"Thanks soooo much! You're the greatest! I love you!" she shouted and, while I was too busy repeating the actual words she had said for all Maido High school to hear, she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me. I choked and tried to push her away, but she was strong.

"Thanks! I owe you big one!" she said letting me free and ran away bouncing with the word happiness floating above her head.

I just stood there dizzy from all that had happened in such a short amount of time…

Help me you guys… did she really say _I love you… you're the greatest…?_

Am I going mad?

Did I imagine all this?

*_slaps himself on both his cheeks and turns serious!_*

Wait… as said a million times, she has no clue what I feel and she just said it in a friendly way. Besides I just agreed in doing a very embarrassing act in front of boys' and girls' basketball team members!

Why am I getting all nervous and blushing like a little school girl…

_Geez…_

"Oi, Otani!" I bumped into Nakao rubbing my head.

"MAN, WHAT'S WITH EVERYBODY KNOCKING ME OVER, HUH?" I growled annoyed.

Nakao frowned but then grinned at me showing me two tickets with a very familiar logo on them.

"Wh-what is this?"

"My father gave me these! It's for the next Umibozou concert, but since I hate them…" I gave him a killer glance. "… I thought I'd give them to you! They're two!"

All that troubled me was nothing compared to the extreme happiness that was floating now on top of my head. I jumped high in the air shouting hooray and grabbed the two tickets from Nakao's hand, but then… I realized what _two _meant…

The only one I could take with me is… is that witch!

"Invite Koizumi-san! She'll love it!"

I gapped hearing this word again…

"That's… awesome! Thanks, Nakao!" I said and patted his shoulder and hid them safe in my shorts' pocket.

Nakao chuckled and left the classroom.

I, on the other hand, was the only one left in the classroom. I walked towards the open window and gazed at the front yard with the cherry trees filled with green leaves, the buses that passed by in front of Maido high school and the city that extended as far as the eye could reach. The sky was vastly clear and only a couple of thin clouds floated up high.

I took a deep breath smiling with the thought that maybe Nobu was right. Maybe I felt threatened, maybe I was scared… but I also knew that if I didn't do something, anything, I'd regret it for the rest of my life.

There had been so many signs that told me that I meant _something_ to her. I was the one Koizumi would call late in the night to remind me that we had an appointment at the park the next day and I was the one she'd drag along in the mall and try on sports' clothes and basketball outfits...

Even though a long time ago she had actually said that she'd never like a short guy like me, today she had said that I was the greatest…

I hid my hands in my pockets and a grin lingered on my face for the rest of the day knowing that, compared to Kohori and Hakura, I held the best present for Koizumi…

*_blinks at us with a beaming smile!_*


	22. The Melancholy of Otani Atsushi

**Yuhuuu! another chapter! you see i'm always as happy as you are with every new one i complete here! XD**

**i'd like to thank _lovecomyes17 _for giving me the idea of the word _emosewa _(i really had to use it ... it's _awesome_ backwards!) I really lol'ed at this! So, HAVE FUN!**

**

* * *

**

**The Melancholy of Otani Atsushi**

Yap, yap! No time to waste!

I wasn't really sure why I was doing this, why I was acting all excited as if my life depended upon it, but I ran…

I ran jumping above the desks, knocking some of them down, I ran through the corridors, hearing form far away Nobu-san's commenting, I heard Go-sensei shouting at me with the nickname _he _gave me to attend class as the bell rang, but I didn't care. I simply ran, to find Koizumi and tell her… what's been eating me alive ever since I first laid eyes on her…

It was now… or never…

And my intuition was right!

I found her on the terrace of the high school's rooftop. The place where Kohori had decided one weird morning to gather us and confess his feelings to Koizumi.

I halted at the last step of the staircase watching her, how her long beautiful hair in the colour of mellow strawberries and her loose, beige blouse hugged her body with the breeze.

I felt my legs so weak this moment, as if I had been training hours straight and I couldn't walk properly anymore.

I had to do it…

So I walked up to her, too aware of myself with every step, as a little voice kept shouting at me to turn around and leave this be… but if I did, I would have lost the game.

This had nothing to do with height, or fear… it was something I had to do to prove myself that I simply _could_…

For her…

For Koizumi…

"Ehm! Koizumi!" I began rubbing the back of my neck. The sun was brightly shining up here.

Koizumi flinched slightly and, holding her hair away from her face, she turned around to look at me. There was a smile the moment our eyes met, and my heart must have fallen down to my feet this instant.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked just to break the silence until I could build up my courage.

She chuckled swinging her arms around her.

"Oh, nothing serious! Just trying to find a way to enter the women's national basketball team and become a cover in Sports Illustrated!" she said with a grin.

"Sports what?"

She grinned widely something she did every time she said something I didn't know.

"Illustrated! It's an American magazine! And I'm going to be cover of it! With my pretty basketball uniform!" she looked at me furrowing her dark red eyebrows. "Since the Japanese don't appreciate women basketball players, I'll have to go to America; the land that invented basketball!"

Quite a daydreamer…

"Since you're not going to America soon I-!" I began about to ask her to come to the concert of Umibozou with me, but she faced me so suddenly with a deep frown and grabbed my shoulders, that I froze.

"We will! We'll go together and become the top players in NBA!" she said cheerfully beaming all over.

I clicked my tongue in response.

"Really! America is not enough for you, you also want NBA?"

Koizumi stuck her tongue at me.

"Idiot! Don't destroy my dream! I can do it! And you could become great too, maybe not that great as me!" she shoved her hair blinking her eyelashes, but that moment it looked anything but cute. "I'll be _emosewa_!"

I opened my mouth to talk, but that wave of stupidity was just too much to handle so I sighed defeated.

Koizumi giggled and pointed at herself.

"This will be the title on the cover! You got it? It's _awesome_ spelled backwards, since I'm Japanese!"

I crossed my arms on my chest, forgetting the reason I came up here…

_What was it again…?_

"Aho!" I muttered.

"You know, your sense of humour sucks!" she shot at me looking a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, well… it's because there are more important things to worry about such as the up-coming Umibozou concert!" I growled at her, finally, pulling the tickets out of my pocket waving them in front of her face.

Her eyes became as bright as two flashlights in the night *"_yeah, I'm so romantic when describing her eyes!"_* and she tried to grab them, but I swung them around playfully.

"You-what?" she gapped.

"Yap, yap! Umibozou! And the seats are at the veeeery front!" I grinned.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!_" Koizumi screeched and I offered her her ticket, but as she was about to take it I drew it away looking at her seriously.

"But I'm going to be the first to touch his hand!"

Koizumi frowned.

"Oh no! Please!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Then maybe I should give this-!"

"To whom!" she shot at me smiling as if she had won this quarrel.

"My sister!" I lied. "Yep, she _loooves _Umibozou!" * "_Pfff! __As much as I love Haruka!"_*

"Fine!" she muttered and I jumped in the air, but landed hard as I remembered what I _really_ wanted to say to her…

_What an idiot…!_

"Ehm, Koizumi! There's… something I want to ask you…" there it was. _Now or ever…_

"Otani! How long has it been since the bell rang?" Koizumi pointed out.

I pressed my lips together remembering that Go-sensei had shouted at me something about class…

"Who cares!" I said simply and Koizumi nodded in agreement.

"What is it?" she asked looking relaxed as she was holding and staring at her ticket with sparkling eyes. Unlike me, pressing my lips, trying to meet her eyes desperately, feeling sweat flow down the base of my neck…

_YAAAAAA!_

"Wh-what kind of guys to you like?"

Koizumi smooched her lips as she began thinking over my question. But then she looked down at me grinning.

"What?"

"Just answer me!"

"Ehm! They must be tall!"

I rolled my eyes feeling my heart drumming in my ears.

"Forget about looks; tell me about characteristics!"

She kept her eyes fixed on mine and then she grinned… again…

_Man…_

"Well…" she touched her chin with her forefinger and gazed at the sky above us.

"They should be confident and like video games, as much as I do!" she began and then started walking around. "They should-of course like Umibozou… _and_ basketball!"

With every word she said, I kept trying to imagine the face I would be wearing right now; eyebrows twitching, pressed lips turning slowly blue, flickering eyes, sweat all over the forehead…

"Have a good sense of humour I guess! And…" she halted and looked at me making me flinch. "Now that I think about it…"

_Think about it?_

_Think about what?_

"He _must_ be Japanese! I can't imagine myself dating a foreigner! You know blonde hair, blue eyes and such weird things!"

I frowned and finally let out this one tormenting breathe I was holding onto the whole minute she had been talking. Really… how could she make me so… so… mad and like I'm under a spell at once all the time…

But… I couldn't help a smile thinking that Haruka was now excluded, since he had light blonde hair! _Cool!_

"Why are you asking me this? Are you planning on bringing me the perfect man for my birthday?" she asked playfully.

"You wish!" I shot at her and I clenched my fists trying to find a way to finally tell her what I _really _wanted to tell her, but destiny didn't want me to.

Kohori appeared out of nowhere and when our eyes met missiles shot all over.

What was _he_ doing here, while we had class downstairs?

"I was looking all over for you, Koizumi-san!" he said and approached us.

_*"I was looking all over for you, Koizumi-san blablablabla! Yeah right!" Otani mimics Kohori mockingly sticking his tongue!*_

"Oh, Kohori!" she smiled at him.

That idiot…!

"Otani! Did _you_ confess?" he asked me glaring at me.

I widened my eyes feeling my fist burning to smash this mischievous grin from that idiot's face.

But I acted calm. I wouldn't lose control because of that midget! No way!

"See ya!" I greeted Koizumi and left.

I couldn't help a grunt of frustration as I reached the staircase and heard from behind me Koizumi and Kohori laughing. He was trying to get closer to her again. Act as her friend probably, trying to get my place in the comedic duo or something. But that wouldn't happen…

* * *

When school was over, and after Koizumi and I spent half an hour in Gorilla-sensei's office being scolded about missing a whole hour of English, I went straight to the gym's building where my basketball team had already finished up with warming up and began the training. I skipped warm up and wearing my gym's sneakers entered the game. Our trainer and gymnast in Maido high school decided to keep me after the training to shout at me as well for missing half an hour of it…

At home, my mum forced me to clean my room and in the late afternoon my mobile phone rang.

It was Nakao.

"Hey, there!" I greeted throwing the broom to the floor. My mum shot me a killer glance telling me that even an earthquake wouldn't make me skip the cleaning.

_Man…_

"Hey Otani! Look, don't get mad with what I'm about to say!"

I frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nobu, she told me that after school this guy from Koizumi-san's past, that Haruka, he was waiting for her and they left together."

I sighed feeling a little annoyed that he called me to tell me something like this. Koizumi would never date a foreigner… though he wasn't completely one. He only had a lighter skin and blonder hair than everyone else.

"So?"

"Koizumi-san then told Nobu that he asked her out on Sunday!" Nakao sounded a bit shocked and I couldn't understand why _he _was.

"Look, it's not like that's _my_ problem so why-!"

"The concert is on Sunday! Why then is she going out with_ him_ on Sunday?"

_What?_

"She did what?" I growled.

"Didn't you give her a ticket?"

"I did! I-!"

"Did you give them both and now she's taking that Haruka?" he asked sounding very displeased. That was a new aspect of his personality I didn't really know. I had never actually seen or heard Nakao get angry.

"Do-do you think I'm such an idiot? _I_ have the other ticket!" I shouted back and my sister appeared out of nowhere staring at me.

I waved my hand to shove her away.

"Then that's _your_ problem!" he said with such a harsh tone I couldn't talk back. And he hung the phone…

I gasped staring at the phone realizing what had happened.

That _witch…_

As a result I cleaned my room in less than ten minutes and I left the house, after I listened half-heartedly to my mum's orders of not taking it too long.

I put on the first pair of shoes I found at the entrance and made my way to Koizumi's house. It was only a couple of alleys ahead, close to the park. It was already dark and the street lights lit slightly yellow the narrow alleys with the two-storeys houses and the little gardens. It was a rather quiet neighbourhood, a great place for kids. I knew many of them and I used to teach them basketball back in junior high school.

Now it seemed I didn't have any time left anymore. Sometimes I'd meet up with them in the park, but usually I went alone with Koizumi… that tomato-head…

How… why would she cancel an Umibozou concert to go out with this jerk?

Did she really like him that much or was I such bad company…

There was no other explanation…

I was there when she recognized her childhood friend, and I had seen the way she looked so happy and all seeing him and, then, the way she got nervous and stuttered when he asked her out.

I slowed down my pace, only a couple of steps away from her house and took a deep breath.

I couldn't understand it… why I kept embarrassing myself this way for… a girl…

But still all I wanted was to be with her, either as a friend or like something more, I didn't care right now. If she liked that guy, who was _tall_, then she'd prefer spending her time with him. And this would be the end of our comedic duo… And I would no longer be an important part of her life…

I knew her for such a short time, yet I was making these thoughts!

Yeah, Otani you're pathetic!

And I stopped right there, her house already in front of me, but I couldn't do it. And besides what should I tell her…

I already tried once this morning to tell her what I felt, but I didn't work… so why would it work this time?

With slumped shoulders I turned around and just let it be…

* * *

The next morning I waited at the train station with earphones around my head listening to Umibozou moving my head to the beat. I tried to be cool, you see, because the image of me running after a girl and getting all melancholic and depressed it just didn't suit me… and I hated it.

So I would stand up and walk tall *_"Don't you dare comment on that!"_* and pretend everything was alright!

Yeah, I said _pretend_… you know it takes some time to actually _be_ alright after everything that has happened, right?

Hn!

The train honked as it reached the station and, even though the music was loud in my ears, I still heard that scream from the distance.

"OOOOTANIIII!"

Koizumi was running with a great speed almost jumping down the stairs at once, but she had already accelerated that much that she literally crushed upon me and we both slammed on the train wagons like glue.

The headache I had lasted for the rest of the day...

Luckily we made it in the train, with little yellow birds singing above our swollen heads.

Koizumi was panting and leaned on her knees all red on her face.

"Man, I can't afford losing another hour with Go-sensei! He'd kill me!" she rolled her eyes leaning on the wagon's wall.

"Next time try to crush on the train by yourself, ok?" I growled at her gritting my teeth, still trying to be cool and patient.

"Got it!" she nodded innocently. "So, you've prepared yourself for today?"

I frowned clicking my tongue.

"What's with today?" I mumbled.

"OTANI!" she screeched pulling her hair, which by the way were tied up in that tomato-like bun again.

"The girls' basketball team auditioning! You _forgot_?"

I swallowed with difficulty trying to look away grinning.

"Ehm!"

"Really! What could I expect from a short midget like you! A big brain? A big memory? Pfff!" she crossed her arms glaring at me with this dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm not doing you _any_ favour! It's not like I owe a witch like yourself!" I shot back at her.

She exhaled loudly from her nose leaning her face closer to mine.

"Don't try to get out of this! You accepted to help me yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah, I do!" I said and then lifted an eyebrow stubbornly. "But I changed my mind!"

Koizumi grunted furiously.

"You're a total idiot! You really don't care about helping me are you? You could say so from the beginning!" she clenched her fists and turned serious looking away.

Don't look at me like that, you guys!

I don't want to help her anymore! She stood _me _up so I'm doing the same thing to her!

It's not like she didn't know there was the Umibozou concert, but still she made plans with that cute, tall guy who bumps into girls in the middle of the street.

She can have all the fun she wants, I'm not going to stop her! I'm going to the concert and have a whale of a time all by myself. Yap, yap!

And so, the rest of the day we didn't speak a word with each other. For a weird reason, quite unexpectedly, I didn't feel bad about it. It didn't feel wrong…

Yeah, I'm a hard#$$ I know, hehe!

Look, to get things straight! I like her! I do and I wish I could do everything for her easily, but… every time I actually do something for her, she only thanks me, maybe let's me borrow one of her basketballs of her big collection, yet she'll never actually appreciate what I do and the fact that I do it _for her_…

It seems as if I do it because she is my friend and I like doing it, helping her.

And don't get me wrong, she'd help me too, without second thought… but all I could ever ask of her is to just consider herself being together with someone who wasn't taller than her. With someone who was so short that barely reached her shoulders…

That's all…

And since this was an impossible thing to happen, my only salvation would be to get away from her, even if it meant the end of our comedic duo…

* * *

**Ehm, i wasn't really sure if the word _smooch_ exists-it wasn't on my dictionary, so what i meant is the way we press lips together as if to kiss, but actually doing it when we think hard or something...!**

**And, _lovecomyes17, _it was Otani who thought the word was stupid, not me ;) Since Japanese write on the other way around than western, i thought it'd fit, hihihi!**

**Hope you liked it! Until next time...**


	23. In the end it's only you!

**All i've got to say is _thank you_ for walking this path with me... and Otani At-chan, hehe! please ENJOY ;)**

* * *

"**In the end it's only you!"**

If there were a competition about the first idiots in the world, Koizumi Risa and Otani Atsushi would be the champions!

And Nobu couldn't stand it. This is why she would take action this very minute.

The first step had been achieved; Nakao had already given Otani the Umibozou concert tickets, and it depended on Otani whether he'd ask Risa to accompany him… but this boy wasn't even capable of doing that. For some reason, Risa had been asked to go out with that Fukagawa Haruka on the same night the concert would take place, which meant Otani either never gave her the tickets, or that Koizumi really had the memory of a goldfish…

Nobu sighed helplessly taking one last look of herself on the mirror and winked satisfied with the way her wavy strands hung over her temples and the combination of a white, long top with jeans that reached her knees.

This torment between the All-Hanshin-Kyojin would end. Today. And she would be the one to do it.

"_Itte kimasu!_" Nobu waved at her mother who was offering her her bento box, as she was putting on her sandals.

"I'll go out after school, mum. The world needs me, or else everything's going to fall apart!" she said looking at her mother, to whom she looked very much alike.

She chuckled holding the door open for her. Nobu kissed her on the cheek and left.

"_Itte rashai!"_ her mother called back and Nobu made her way to school.

Halfway ahead, in front of the bus stop she noticed her favourite person gazing at the people passing by, his hands in his pockets.

She loved the way he never realized her existence before he actually laid his sad, dark brown eyes on her, giving her the opportunity to ambush him. She sneaked towards him and stood on the tip of her toes to reach him. She placed her palms on his eyes and whispered to him good morning.

Nakao chuckled in response and she couldn't help a smile noticing the little hair on the base of his neck rise.

"Nobu-chan!" he turned around to face her and gave her that beaming smile which she loved so much.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him, getting the chills as she stood so close to him, feeling it how he was fighting not to grab her hand as they were so close they barely touched.

"Fine." He said simply looking away towards the direction the bus would arrive.

"Otani didn't call you or anything, did he?" she asked, knowing that Nakao was quite disappointed with his best friend's attitude. They both knew how much Otani and Koizumi liked each other, and the way Otani declined Koizumi's favour and how she made plans with Haruka although he had given her the tickets had made Nakao very angry.

Nobu had never seen him get that angry before. He was always so calm, easy-going and rarely took things seriously. But this time he passed his limits. And for a very good reason. Nobu understood well what he was feeling. She felt the same way towards Risa.

"No, he didn't." he replied after a silent moment. He turned around to look at her, smiling faintly.

"Did Koizumi-san tell you why she said yes to that Fukagawa?"

Nobu shook her head.

"Nope, and I'm going to kill her for that. Keeping secrets from Nobu!" she said harshly clenching her fists. The movement brought their hands to touch and they both flinched looking away with a blush on their faces.

The bus arrived and it was quite crowded. Nakao pulled Nobu closer to him and stood in front if her in order to avoid her touching anyone of the rest of the passengers. Nobu loved that. He did that always, protecting her from uncomfortable touching and pushovers.

"I don't understand this silly misunderstanding. I saw Koizumi-san with that ticket, so why did she accept Fukagawa's proposal?" Nakao whispered furrowing his eyebrows looking down at Nobu.

She played with one if her locks looking thoughtful.

"Could it be she _likes _that Haruka?" she wondered.

"Then what are _we _trying to do?"

"I don't think so! I've never seen Koizumi in love, but the relationship she has with Otani, it's a first!" she said looking up at Nakao. "The only relationship she ever has with guys is this buddy-thing, but with Otani… well, we both know that they spend twice the time together than with their parents, or us!"

"You're right!"

"We know that Otani definitely likes her, but the problem is Risa."

"Believe me, Otani has his own part of fault as well here!" Nakao chuckled. "He can become as stubborn as a mule!"

"The only way Risa realizes that Otani likes her more is that he shows her. If he tells her, she'll just think it's a joke. It's her way of dealing with serious matters. Look at Kohori-kun!" Nobu pointed.

"Hm!"

"I say we grab your friend and tell him. Talk to him. Not to give up already."

"Right! If he really, really likes her, then he'd be strong and patient…" Nobu met Nakao's eyes and noticed a glint of sparkle that made her heart beat faster than normal. "… until he got what he wanted…"

Nobu smiled and away from everyone's view, their fingers met and entangled with each other.

* * *

Otani was already in the classroom, sitting at his desk flipping through a magazine, while Koizumi was outside with Chiharu and Suzuki-kun.

Nobu and Nakao greeted them.

"Good morning!"

"Hey!"

"Good morning!"

"Hey, Nobu, Nakao-chi, will you come by and watch the girls' basketball team's auditioning?" Koizumi asked, wearing a wide grin. Her dark red hair were tied in a braid falling loosely on her shoulder. Chiharu had hers tied in a high bun with small strands over her glasses.

Nobu acted as if she had forgotten about it.

"Oh, sorry, Risa! Nakao asked for my help in history, so we'll meet home later!" she lied.

Risa made a sad grimace and turned around. Nobu noticed how her eyes darted towards the classroom.

"Quite some friends you are!" she muttered.

Nakao and Nobu exchanged glances of worry.

It had been another very long day at school, as the crickets made their own concert in the school yard and the sun was heating up everything. Two hours of maths, another of history and two hours of sociology in the middle of the summer. It seemed there was no ending.

And during all those hours, Nobu was gritting her teeth observing the way Otani glanced at Risa when she was too busy drawing her notebook and the way she glanced when he was gazing at the ceiling. It was so obvious… yet they were so blind and stubborn…

It was so damn annoying.

Nobu even lost her cool at one moment slamming her fists on her desk drawing everyone's attention. Gorilla-sensei had fixed his glasses on his nose glaring at her asking why she was opposed to the reason the Kamakura shogunate had fought the Mongolians eight hundred years ago, while she held her tongue the last moment not growling that more serious problems worried them in the present than what had actually happened eight hundred years ago.

During their lunch break, Nobu managed to gather Chiharu and Suzuki-kun to inform them of Nakao's and her plan.

Since Koizumi would be busy with her auditioning, they would have the chance to talk some sense into Otani. Chiharu loved the idea and Suzuki simply nodded, since he had nothing better to do.

"Good luck with the auditioning!" Nobu shouted at Koizumi after the last bell rang, who left with a disappointed look on her face to the gym's building.

They hadn't spoken a single word, Otani and Koizumi. Not a single one.

At the door of the classroom, Nobu grabbed Otani by his forearm and, with the rest standing beside her, they cornered him.

"Hey!" he grunted annoyed.

"I told you you'd pay if you ever disappointed Risa!" she hissed moving her finger in front of his face.

"Huh? _I _disappointed her?"

"Don't talk this way to Nobu-chan!" Nakao intervened.

"Please leave me alone!" Otani tried to get away but Suzuki and Nakao grabbed him from both of forearms and a grin appeared on their faces. Nobu couldn't fight a chuckle noticing how weird and funny it looked with the short Otani hanging between two tall Nakao and Suzuki!

"I'll kill you!" the short boy growled glaring at his two friends.

"Let's head out. We need to talk!" Nobu said and walked ahead.

"Talk? I don't want to talk!"

"We didn't ask if you want to talk. We said we _will_ talk!"

"You said we _need _to talk! So if it's not needed then we mustn't!" Otani said pulling away from Nakao and Suzuki.

Nobu frowned, smoke emerging from her ears.

"Don't act smart here! You stopped being smart the moment Risa accepted Haruka's proposal!" she told him the same way he spoke to her.

Otani gritted his teeth and crossed his arms looking defeated.

"Hm! Let's go!"

And so, they headed all together to Ikebe. A restaurant that was not far away from the bus stop Nobu and Nakao took every morning together.

It felt like salvation in the restaurant, where the air conditioning made it finally bearable to breathe and it smelled chocolate cakes and noodles, cookies and sandwiches.

Nakao and Suzuki sat on each side of Otani just to be sure he wouldn't escape, while Chiharu and Nobu sat opposite.

"So. Spit it out! What did you tell her?" Nobu asked straight forward.

Otani leaned his elbows on the table looking away.

"Tell who what?"

"Don't joke around!" she shot harshly getting really annoyed with this guy.

Otani's face turned serious as his eyes gazed into the nothingness. She swore she even saw sadness in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing." He said sounding tired.

"You didn't talk to her? You didn't ask her to go to the concert with you?" Nobu asked impatiently.

"I did!" he looked at her as he linked his palms rubbing them nervously. "I… when Nakao called me and told me about… well I went out to… anyways! Whatever happened, happened!"

"Will you give up, then?" Nakao asked clenching her fists.

Otani kept his eyes fixed on hers for a long moment and Nobu immediately regreted it for being so harsh on him. He was taking it personally, while the real problem lingered in Koizumi. She sucked in reading other people's feelings…

She sighed.

"Otani-kun!" she began glancing at Nakao to get the courage she needed. "I may be Risa's best friend, but honestly I also agree she can be a total idiot sometimes! But I love her and I can see that… she likes you too!"

Otani crossed his arms and leaned on the sofa.

"I've known her since first grade in junior high. She never ever had such a relationship with a guy, as the one she has with you. It's as if she has finally found the one person with whom she actually feels comfortable. She feels like herself!"

Otani glanced at her and then looked away, his eyes flickering slightly.

The waitress appeared and they ordered, while a strange silence grew between them.

"Otani-kun!" Chiharu spoke up, once the waitress left with their order. "I think that in the end, for Risa-chan, it's only you! I think if she'd have to make a choice between all of us… she'd choose you!"

There was a deep blush on Otani's face and he looked down at his feet trying to hide it in vain.

Everybody chuckled, and Otani as well.

"You have all of our support, Otani!" Nobu told him and Nakao and Suzuki patted his shoulders.

Otani managed a smile brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks!" he muttered in an undertone.

* * *

"At-chan! It's your turn to take Haru for a walk!" my sister told me strictly her head popping out from her room's door. Her hair today was straightened and it looked so weird that I made a face, but she threw me one of her flip-flops on the head.

"_Aho_!"

"You're _aho_! And take Haru out! He's going to pee _your _bed this time!" she called shutting the door as she experimented with her poor hair.

I sighed glancing outside the window at the thick clouds blowing from the north.

"Can't _you_ take him? I'm going to be late!" I growled at her, putting my favourite T-shirt on. I had bought it a long time ago from the first concert of Umibozou I had attended, when I was still in junior high. Back then they weren't that popular. It bore the official stamp of Umibozou, a fist with two fingers stuck up.

"Like I care!" I heard my sister growl back from her shut room.

Haru, our Golden Retriever, barked at me moving his tail fast.

_Look, pal! It's the Umibozou concert today, and I wish I could take you with me, but… _

_Please, At-chan!_

_I can't Haru! It'll be a concert with thousands of people!_

_And a dog! I'm coming!_

_No, you're not! What if they step on your tail?_

_I'll bite their ***!_

I lifted my eyebrows, having no idea my quiet, well-behaved dog was able to do something like this. I stared at him and he let his long tongue hang from his half open mouth.

_Man…!_

Haru looked at me with sad eyes, as if he really wanted to come along, but that was impossible. They would no way allow a huge dog like him in the stadium. But still, he was very loyal and he could sniff me out from anywhere…

I chuckled, loving the idea of having at least a dog as company to the highlight of the year, so I ran down the stairs, with Haru bouncing happily next to me and put on my shoes, grabbed his red leash hurrying to get to the stadium.

But after two minutes I remembered I didn't have my ticket, so Haru and I ran back rising a cloud of smoke on our trails.

_Zwiiiing, zwaaaang!_

I was running again on the street, Haru all excited to run along and we headed to the Umibozou concert…!

_Yepiiiiii!_

Ever since Nobu-san and the rest had forced me to come along at their inquisition in Ikebe, something was burning inside of me. I don't know if it had to do with these things Nobu-san said; Koizumi never having had a relationship with anyone else like the one she had with me. But it had shoved away all those depressing thoughts that had been eating me alive.

I wouldn't give up…

If Koizumi preferred to be with Haruka instead of coming to the Umibozou – not _any_ concert, an _Umibozou concert! _- then I was ok with it… but I'd make her regret about missing it!

_Yosh!_

Haru barked as if he agreed with my decision and I laughed, running and running with all my strength, the Umibozou ticket burning in my trouser's pocket…

* * *

KYAAAA!

It-it-it was j-just awesome! Maaaan!

Man, you guys I wish you were here to see this!

There's this huge, and I mean it _huge_ poster of all the Umibozou members, and in the middle, Umibozou himself, with an orange cap and colourful pins all over it, while a shiny fur coat hung from his shoulders with simple tracks underneath… ahaha!

My heart was beating fast listening to the loud beat of Umibozou's songs, it was a song from their latest album. It's made a great success. I sang along, moving my head and I felt Haru's sticky tongue licking my palm.

"Hey, dude!" I kneeled and rubbed the back of his ears. He was swinging his long tail happily.

"Look, I'm going to leave you tied up until I come back, ok? Will you be a good boy?"

_Yeah, whatever!_

I chuckled seeing this answer of his carved in his dark eyes.

But, even though I could hear the loud applause from the stadium's inside and the music getting louder as the moment Umibozou would arrive approached, I felt alone.

My eyes searched for her, but I knew she wouldn't come… she had more important things to do than have fun like a little kid at a concert…

I sighed and Haru licked me on the face.

"Get off, Haru!" I scolded him and I searched for my ticket just to make sure and grabbed Haru's leash and tied him up in an alley, but still not too hidden from the world so that he wouldn't get bored.

"See ya!" I waved at him and slowly walked towards the huge queue of Umibozou fans waiting their turn.

I felt the chills, since it had been so long since I went to a concert!

Maaan!

I grinned, but then again this strange heavy feeling took over my happiness…

What's going on, now? Will I actually _have _fun here?

I took my place in the queue, hiding my hands in my pockets.

"OTANIIII!"

I frowned looking over my shoulder. Could there be another Otani, except myself?

I shook my head and made a step forward, closing to the entrance as the music grew louder.

_Umibozou! Umibozou! Yo!_

"OTANI, YOU IDIOT!"

Now that was definitely a veeery familiar voice and _baaaang! _there was a punch on my head. I collapsed seeing little birds above my damaged skull.

_No, I don't need a hospital, I have a concert to attend!_

When I looked up I saw the last person I thought would come, but the one I wished with all my heart to appear…

I smiled unable to hold this wave of happiness surpass my anger and frustration towards her…

"Koizumi!" I said and stood up grabbing the hand she offered me.

She was also wearing the same T-shirt as I did and when we noticed we chuckled.

"Hey, lady! You're place is in the back!" a tall guy with spiky orange hair and a deep frown said harshly glaring at Koizumi.

"No, she's with me!" I shot back at him. He lifted an eyebrow shifting his eyes as I knew well that he was trying to calculate my height.

"But she came late, so get your #$$ back there, we came first!" he said angrily and I noticed the heads of his friends pop out from behind him. A tall guy with dark skin, another orange-haired girl and a girl, way shorter than me with shoulder-length black hair.

"You don't want to break the couple, do you?" the dark-haired girl told the tall, orange-haired guy who was glaring at me. I was glaring back at him.

"Ehm, Otani! Maybe I should really go ba-!"

"No! You're staying with me!" I said and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to me.

The annoying guy crossed his arms defeated.

"Heh!"

And we turned around waiting anxiously to enter the huge stadium as we commented on the number of fans, the size and the clothes Umibozou was wearing on the poster, the songs that were being played until the band appeared and so on.

It was great!

I was extremely glad she was here with me and all those fifteen minutes we waited in the line with no end our hands were linked together. It was warm, soft, and fitted perfectly in mine.

I didn't care about those idiots' comments from behind us, about the difference in our heights and so, because all I cared about was that for some unknown reason Koizumi, in the end chose me…!

AND UMIBOZOUOUOUOUOU!

LONG LIVE UMIBOZOU!

* * *

**... i want to go to a concert... NOW!**

**but before i do, i have a quiz for you; who do you think those guys were that were waiting in the line behind Otani and Koizumi? O_o**

**thanx sooo much for reading, reviewing and loving Lovely Complex as much (or more...?) as i do! take care...**


End file.
